Shinigami of the Sacred Flame
by Karndragon
Summary: Luke has been killed by Asch in Yulia City after the destruction of Akzeriuth. He ends up in the Soul Society where he decides to walk a new path and eventually becomes a Shinigami.
1. Death and New Surroundings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss nor do I own Bleach.

**A/N: **This is my first crossover fanfic. This idea actually woke me up in the middle of the night and I wrote it down so that I wouldn't forget. (Don't know how I should feel about it)

**Death and New Surroundings**

It was in Yulia City in the Qliphoth after the destruction of the mining city, Akzeriuth. Luke just couldn't believe it. He had just been told that he was actually a replica and his original was none other than Asch the Bloody, one of the Six God-Generals of the Oracle Knights. Things had been real bad for the replica. Van, the man he trusted more than anybody, had betrayed him and used him to destroyed Akzeriuth that killed around 10,000 people. Everything that he held in high spirits seemed to have crashed down on him.

As if he was trying to fight against what he considered to be horrible lies, Luke drew his sword and fought against Asch. Unfortunately for Luke, Asch was more the experience swordsman and he was able to defeat his replica. Asch hated Luke for being so ignorant and he was going to see to it that he didn't continue on with his ignorance. He brought Luke down and had his sword pointed at him.

"I'm not you," Luke said defiantly to Asch.

"I don't want to admit it either," Asch countered with pure hatred in eyes and voice, "to think that dreck like you could be my replica. To think that trash like you stole my home, my family, everything, I'm going to be sick. DIE!"

Tear and Mieu, who had watched the fight, were worried for Luke's life. Tear called Asch to stop but Asch simply ignored her. Tear and Mieu feared that Asch was really going to end his life and they tried to reason with him.

Asch raised his sword and quickly cut down Luke. Luke's blood splattered on the floor. Luke's eyes widened as he fell on the ground. Tear and Mieu watched in horror as they saw Asch mercilessly and without hesitation cut down Luke. Tear and Mieu ran to Luke's side and tried to help him. Tear was using her healing artes to help Luke but it seems the damage done to Luke was too great and Asch just stood by and watched as his replica was bleeding to death.

Soon, Jade, Ion, Natalia, Guy, and Anise saw and were shocked at what occurred. Guy and Ion ran to Luke to try to help him. Natalia went to Luke but only stopped halfway. Anise felt no sympathy for Luke and felt that he got what he deserved. Jade just stood by and pushed his glasses.

"What happened here?" Jade asked.

"The dreck picked a fight with me and I beat him," Asch answered.

"Asch, you went too far," Tear said in anger.

"Why do you care? It his own fault anyway. I just did everyone here a favor."

"A favor? What the hell are you talking about?" Guy said with hate towards Asch while still trying to help Luke somehow, "You had no right to do this."

"You're a fool; he's one of the culprits that destroyed Akzeriuth. He deserves to die."

"We have to get Luke somewhere he can really be treated. It seems my healing artes are not having much effect," Tear said.

"Don't…bother…" Luke spoke softly.

"Luke…" Tear said.

"Master, please be okay," Mieu pleaded.

"Just hang on Luke," Guy said, "you're going to be okay."

"No I won't…" Luke said as his eyes were slowly closing.

"Luke, stay with us," Ion pleaded, "we're going to get you some help."

But Luke didn't bother. He didn't even try to fight for his life. He closed his eyes and he didn't move. Tear, Guy, Mieu, and Ion tried to get some life in Luke but they soon realized it was futile. Luke fon Fabre had just died from his injuries. The seventh fonons in his body were leaving him and then his body disappeared to nothingness.

Later on, Guy, Mieu, Tear, and Ion mourned Luke's death while Natalia was confused and didn't know what to do. She didn't like that Luke was shirking off about what he did but she didn't want him to die. The whole ordeal was depressing. She was glad that Asch was actually the Luke she remembered and was in her life again, that she hoped it was true but that didn't mean she didn't care for the Luke that was a replica. She wasn't able to know for sure how she should really feel about what just happened. Jade just had a neutral expression. He felt that Asch was out of line but at the same time, he also felt that Luke was out of control with his arrogance and this was the result of his arrogance. Anise felt glad that Luke had died and felt that he deserved it for killing all those people in Akzeriuth, she knew Luke was at times unpleasant but she didn't mind since he was rich, but after what happened in Akzeriuth and the way he reacted, she figured that he was just plain stupid and that there was no way he would ever redeem himself and he was a lost cost from the beginning. Asch felt relieved that his replica was no more and that he could focus on trying to find a way to eliminate Van before he killed more people, although he wasn't sure where he could find him and he couldn't understand why there were people who felt sad at his replica's death.

Tear stayed in her room and unsure what to do. Luke died while she was there, it just added to her guilt with the fact she failed to stop her brother like she intended to and Akzeriuth paid for her hesitation. Mieu became depressed with the death of his master. He didn't know what he was going to do now. The little cheagle felt he had nothing left to look forward to anymore. Ion was ashamed about what happened to Luke. He was upset that Asch took matters into his own hand and just killed Luke. Anise kept telling him that Asch was justified but Ion didn't see it that way and wished he had to strength to stop the senseless killing. Guy was depressed and angry, depressed that his best friend had died and angry that Asch, even though he was the original Luke fon Fabre, killed him for what he believed was his own selfish reason. Guy started to get thought of having his revenge. Since the Luke he cared about was no longer alive, there was no point to be civil around those who didn't have sympathy at Luke's death.

There was one thing for sure, things were not going to be easy and relationships would be severely strained. Luke fon Fabre, the seven-year-old replica had his life cut short and the ripple wave of that effect would be felt even as they try to figure out what Van was trying to do.

**Somewhere Unknown**

Luke, still existing and somehow was able to stay together.

"I'm dead, I'm really dead," Luke said to himself.

"Such a sad fate for you," a voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Luke asked.

"I'm someone who been with you and I'm still am."

"You're someone who's been with me? What do you mean?"

"I've been beside you all this time, I know about you Luke."

"…"

"It's quite sad, you never saw it coming."

"What so you mean?"

"About what happened with Akzeriuth and about the truth of your origins."

Luke was feeling sad, "It's not true, isn't it?"

"They are all true and I know that you know to be true. You were indeed a replica and Van Grants, he never cared about you and you thought you had everything figured out, but you were wrong. Van had been lying to you all these years. Now, the destruction of Akzeriuth had occurred with many people dead because of your hyperresonance, the people you've traveled with no longer care about you and it's mostly because of what you did and refused to accepted that you did it."

"But…but, it's not-"

"Are you still trying to say that it wasn't your fault? Luke, you know for a fact that it was. You don't want to admit it because it would mean that you would have to acknowledge that you're a mass murderer."

Luke starting to think about how Jade, Natalia, Ion, Anise, Guy, and Tear reacted to him when he tried to denied it. He then thought about how things went when he fought and lost to Asch.

"It's all true, isn't it?" Luke spoke sadly, "they all hate me…I guess I really was an idiot, a damn fool."

"Do you understand now?" the voice spoke.

Luke thought of what happened in Akzeriuth and started thinking about the things that he wished he thought about, mostly on his travel to Akzeriuth.

"I guess it no longer matters; I doubt anyone is really sad that I'm dead. It doesn't matter…anymore…"

Luke closed his eyes, accepting the truth of everything that happened decided that there was nothing he could do as he gave up all hope, "_Nothing matters anymore…I have nothing…I never had anything…_"

Luke closed his eyes and accepted his fate for whatever awaited him. A bright light flashed around Luke.

After what it seemed to be a long time, Luke opened his eyes and blinked.

"Huh? What…?" Luke decided to move and realized that he was on the ground so he got up. He looked around and saw that he was in a forest.

"Where am I? Luke asked himself, "I know that I'm dead so…I wonder is this where people go when they die?" Luke then noticed he had a change of attire, "What is this?"

Luke saw that he was wearing only a white sleeveless robe with a black sash, "Why am I in these clothes?"

Luke completely got on his feet and looked around. He then walked around in the forest. He kept looking and then he saw a hut.

"I wonder if anyone lives there," Luke spoke as he went to the hut.

When he got to the hut, he saw a man with long black hair tied to a ponytail, a beard, and wearing a gray robe sitting with his legs crossed cooking something in his pot. The man saw Luke and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want kid?" the man asked.

Luke got nervous but spoke, "My name is Luke…I'm sorry to ask this but could you tell me where I am?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "Huh? How could you not know where you are?"

"I just regained consciousness. When I woke up, I ended up here. Could you tell me where I am?"

The man sighed irritated, "Kid, you're in District 62 called Amana of the East Rukongai."

"District 62? Amana? East Rukongai?" Luke was confused.

"Didn't a Shinigami tell you when you died?" The man asked.

"Shinigami? What's that?" Luke asked.

The man couldn't believe it, "Are you serious kid?"

Luke waved his hands, "I'm not joking. I don't know what you mean."

The sighed again, "Kid, you know that you're dead, right?"

"Yeah, I know that I died," Luke said.

"Okay kid, you're in a place where people die, the place known as the Soul Society."

"The Soul Society?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be this paradise that Shinigami say when you die but it's further from the truth. Anyway, you're in one of the many districts of the Rukongai. The 62nd district that's located on the east side of the Rukongai that's known as Amana."

"I see…" Luke said, "The Soul Society…"

"You don't know anything, do you?" The man said, "Did you meet someone in black when you were dying?"

Luke shook his head, "No, not that I recalled."

"Really?"

Luke shook his head again, "I did hear a voice but that was it."

The man shrugged it off, "Oh well, anyway, you want to know about this place."

Luke looked at the man and thought about it for a moment, "Will you help me? It seems this is where I'll be from now on. I want to get used to this place."

The man grunted, "Fine, but you I warn you, this isn't easy to live here. There are some dangerous characters here and if you're not careful, you won't be able to handle yourself on your own."

"I understand, I died because I couldn't do that," Luke said.

"Hmph, well, all right. Take a seat and I'll tell you."

"Okay," Luke agreed and sat down in front of the man and his cooking pot.

Luke looked around and concluded that he was going to be in the Soul Society from now on. As far as he knew, his life in Auldrant, in Batical, at his manor, the life he thought he had was gone. Luke also figured that he would start over in the Soul Society and do what he could do. This for him was the restart of a new beginning for the boy that was once known as Luke fon Fabre.

**That's it for this chapter of my first crossover fanfic. Next chapter: Luke gets acquainted with the man he meets and learns of the district he is in. The name Amana is from the game Way of the Samurai 3 where it is the setting of the land that is ruled by Shuzen Fujimori.**


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach nor do I own Tales of the Abyss.

**Getting Acquainted**

Luke was sitting across from the man. He tried not to let the man's glare bother him too much. The man just sat crossed leg looking at Luke like he was examining him.

"You said that you're name is Luke," the man said.

"Yes, that's right, Luke fon Fabre," Luke replied.

"Hmph, that's some name."

"…Perhaps to you..."

"Hmph, anyway, I'm Toji Mitsuzaki."

"Um…it's nice to meet you Toji Mitsuzaki."

"Just call me Toji, Luke."

"Okay Toji."

"Now, about where you are right now. It's sad that Shinigamis say that the Soul Society is a paradise, the only place that seems to be a paradise in the Soul Society is the Seireitei."

"The Seireitei? Where's that?" Luke asked.

"It's the center of the Soul Society and act as its capital. The people who live there are nobles and members of the Seireitei's armed forces."

Luke was surprised, "There are nobles in the Soul Society?"

"There sure is."

"And what about the armed forces you were referring to?"

"The Seireitei has three military branches, the Gotei 13, the Kido Corps, and the Onmitsukido."

"I see…"

"Like I said, the place you're in right now is the 62nd district of the East Rukongai called Amana and like I also said, there are some dangerous people here as well so if you're not careful, it can cost you."

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked, "What is it about the Rukongai?"

Toji nodded while began to stir his meal still cooking, "The Rukongai is actually divided into 320 districts. 80 in each side of north, south, west, and east. Each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center. This results in the higher-numbered and farther districts decaying into slums, so while District 1 on each side is peaceful and lawful, the highest is District 80 and it's the most hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area."

"So the further, the district, the more crime ridden and un peaceful it gets."

"Pretty much, that's why you have to be careful."

"Have ever encountered or seen crime at work in Amana?"

"Of course I have, like I said, you have to be careful."

"…I see…"

Luke suddenly had a growl in his stomach and it was heard by both Luke and Toji.

"Wow, I'm hungry," Luke commented.

"Well, that's interesting," Toji commented.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That you're actually hungry."

Luke was confused, "Why is that interesting?"

"Souls here don't usually have to worry about hunger and when there is one who does feel hunger it means that's one of the signs that you have spirit energy," Toji explained.

"Spirit Energy?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Spirit Energy, a power that aligned with spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the person."

"I don't really get it…"

Toji sighed, "Well, you will. Anyway, you seem hungry. My food is about done and I'm willing to share you some."

"You will?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Th-Thank you Toji," Luke was grateful.

"Don't mention it…"

Toji and Luke ate the food that Toji prepared himself. After eating the meal, Luke felt relieved.

"Ah, that was good. Thank you so much," Luke said.

"Yeah, you're welcome kid," Toji replied.

Later on, Toji stepped out of the hut with Luke followed him.

"So where are going?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to show you around here in Amana," Toji answered, "follow me."

"Oh, okay."

Toji and Luke left the hut and Toji was looking around.

"Follow me, I'll show you some places," Toji said.

Luke nodded and they left.

Luke and Toji went to a place in Amana that seemed to crawl with stands with people working there.

"This is the marketplace here in Amana, so far, you don't have anything to worry about but there are thieves around here. When you come here with money, make sure you keep your eyes on your surrounding here, there are thieves that will pickpocket you blind so always be careful," Toji said.

"There are thieves here?" Luke asked.

"Yes. People that work in the stand have to be weary of thieves ready to steal their products."

Luke nodded as he understood and then looked around and saw people talking to each other, kids running around, and even some people keeping to themselves.

"This is no different from an ordinary town," Luke said to himself, "I think I can really start over here."

Toji led Luke to another area in Amana. The area had other huts here with people going on with their daily activities.

"This is like a real small village," Luke commented.

"Yep, it's a small community of people gathered here," Toji said as he walked towards them with Luke following him and Toji led Luke the area.

"How are the people here?" Luke asked.

"They're willing to let anyone live here," Toji answered.

"So how come you don't live here?" Luke asked curious.

"It's a matter of personal choice. I like the hut I have and where I live."

"Oh, okay."

"Greeting Toji," an old man that wore a tan robe and tan pants greeted.

"Hello Old man Ushio," Toji greeted back.

"You usually don't come around here often," Ushio noticed Luke, "Made a new friend?"

"Don't know about that, he's just a kid I'm showing around."

"I'm Luke, it's nice to meet you," Luke greeted.

Ushio smiled, "Nice to meet you too Luke. I hope Toji isn't giving you too much grief."

"Oh, not at all, since I've been here, he's been very helpful in showing me around."

"I see, well that's good to know," Ushio said with a smile.

"Anyway, let's go Luke; I want to show you something," Toji said, "we'll see you later so take care of yourself old man."

Toji left and Luke followed and said, "It's nice to meet you Ushio."

Ushio waved happily to Luke and Toji, "Take care you two."

Later on, Luke and Toji walk on a path.

"Where are we going next?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to show you something," Toji answered, "you'll see when we get there."

"Um, okay…"

Luke and Toji continued to walk on the path and soon they make it up a hill.

"Here we are," Toji said, "follow me Luke; I'm going to show you a place."

"A place?" Luke asked.

"That's right."

They stop at a cliff and Luke was surprised to see a huge city.

"Wow, what a huge city," Luke said impressed, "it's amazing."

"This is the Seireitei," Toji said.

'The place you were talking about earlier?" Luke looked at Toji amazed and then looked back at the Seireitei, "So this is the Seireitei."

"That's right, the place where nobles and members of the Seireitei's armed forces live. The city that acts as the capital of the Soul Society and it is in this city that is run by a group known Central 46. If you want to live in the Seireitei, your best bet would be to become a Shinigami."

"I could become a Shinigami?" Luke asked.

"Yes, as long you have enough spirit energy and if you pass their entrance exams."

"You seem to know quite a bit of the Seireitei and how things work there."

"That's only because we have someone who's a Shinigami that came from Amana as well."

Luke was surprised, "Really?"

Toji nodded, 'That's right; he comes to visit Amana whenever he can. He became an official Shinigami two years ago. I don't know when he'll visit again but when he does, you can ask him about it."

"Wow," Luke was impressed and then looked over at the Seireitei again, "Becoming a Shinigami myself? I never thought of that…I wonder…"

Luke and Toji continued to look at the Seireitei, the center and capital of the Soul Society.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Back to Auldrant with the events after Luke's death and back in the Soul Society, Luke meets the Shinigami that Toji was telling him about.**


	3. Continuing After Luke's Death

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss and I don't own Bleach.

**A/N: **Just want to let it known that Luke will meet and associate himself with official Bleach characters starting at the Shino Academy.

**Continuing After Luke's Death**

**In the World of Auldrant**

In the Qliphoth, in Yulia City in Tear's room, Tear was in her room thinking about the tragedy that occurred. It had been two hours since Luke was killed at the railway of Yulia City and it happened on her watch and that didn't sit well with her. Mieu was on her bed depressed that his master was no longer among the living. It saddened the little cheagle greatly and hated the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. Tear saw Mieu and walked up to him.

"Mieu," Tear spoke.

"Mieuuu," Mieu responded sadly.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

Mieu started to shed tears, "Master's gone, what am I going to do? I miss him. Master saved me many times and yet I couldn't do anything to save him."

"It's my fault, I should have been able to stop Asch but I failed."

"Mieuuuuuu," Mieu was wailing.

Tears went to hug the little cheagle and thought about what happened between her and Luke.

**Flashback: The deck of the Tartarus**

"I was stupid to think you had some good in you," Tear said coldly to Luke as she walked away to join the others in the bridge.

**Flashback End**

Tear was just let go of Mieu and went her window that showed the selenia fields. She had her hand on her forehead.

**Second Flashback: Walkway to Yulia City**

Tear turned to face Luke and walked up a bit, "How long are you going to stand there? Everyone's gone to the mayor's house."

"All they're going to do is keep accusing of stuff," Luke whined, "I don't want to go."

"You're even more pathetic than I thought, reject!" Asch said in disgust as Luke and Tear saw the God-General.

**Second Flashback End**

Tear put her hand down on her side and shook her head, "If I had know that things would have ended like they did, I would've-"

Tear was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Hey, are you there?" Asch's voice called out.

Tear turned and Asch appeared before her.

"So you're here," Asch said, "I'm letting you know that we're going back to the Outer Lands."

Tear glared at Asch, "Asch…"

Asch didn't like the glare, "What? Are you still mad?"

Tear didn't say anything.

Asch continued, "Listen, what I did was completely justified. That dreck had it coming. It's because that replica didn't listen that Akzeriuth was destroyed and Van was able fulfill part of his goal."

"I don't want to hear it," Tear said coldly as she turned her back on Asch, "if there's nothing else then I want you to leave."

"So you're not going to come with us back to the Outer Lands, even if it's to find out what your brother is planning to do?" Asch said.

"I have my own assignment to complete. I have no reason to go help you," Tear responded.

Asch got annoyed, "Tch, fine, do what you want. I don't care."

Asch left Tear's room and Tear just stood on her spot angry and saddened.

**Walkway of Yulia City**

On one side of the walkway, Guy had his arms crossed angry and sad about what happened to Luke. He thought about how things were wrong in his eyes and wondered if he should just have his revenge like he intended to years ago when he entered House Fabre as a servant. Guy looked and saw Asch coming out of Tear's residence and there was Natalia there to greet him and he listened in.

Natalia faced Asch, "Oh, uh Asch, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Asch simply answered.

"Um, I wonder, do you remember me?" Natalia asked being hopeful.

Asch didn't say anything and that didn't sit well with Natalia.

"Um, it's okay…" Natalia said and Asch moved on and headed to a certain direction.

Asch then noticed that Guy was glaring at him and Anise was walking up to them.

"What are you glaring at?" Asch asked Guy.

"You, a murderer," Guy answered.

Asch got annoyed, "So that's how it's going to be?"

"You damn right it is."

Asch shook his head, "Whatever, I don't have time for this."

Asch left and Guy was watching him leave giving him a death glare.

"Guy, what's up with you?" Anise asked.

Guy looked at Anise, "Do you really need to ask Anise?"

"Are you really upset that Luke's gone?"

"Yes."

"But why? Luke was so stupid and he's the reason why a lot of people died in Akzeriuth. I admit that I like him because he was rich but to see how stupid he was, there's no way I could handle it," Anise shook her head, "I think Asch was justified."

"Anise, you're despicable," Guy said angrily.

Anise didn't like what Guy said, "Oh yeah, well that's your opinion. As far as I'm concerned, the world is better off without him."

Guy gave Anise a death glare and it actually made Anise nervous and she decided to walk away. Guy looked at Anise as she walked away.

**Yulia City's Central Facility**

Asch went walked up the ramp to go see the mayor and Asch saw Ion, the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei and could tell that the Fon Master didn't like being in the city. Asch didn't want to be near Ion at the moment since after Asch killed Luke, Ion was demanding to know why Asch killed him. Asch, of course gave his reasons which included the fact that his replica killed a lot of people but Ion insisted that Asch still shouldn't have killed him.

"Are you satisfied?" A voice asked.

Asch turned and realized it was Jade Curtiss, "Oh, it's you."

"Well, are you satisfied?" Jade asked again.

"Satisfied?" Asch asked.

"Yes, are you satisfied that you killed your replica and now the one you believe stole everything from you is now dead," Jade pushed his glasses.

"Are you going to tell me that I was wrong as well?"

"Whether it was right or wrong has no bearing to me, I'm just curious if your feel satisfied that you eliminated your replica," Jade pointed out.

"…I don't have time for this," Asch said as he walked past Jade and telling him, "We should be able to get back to the Outer Lands."

Jade nodded, "That's true, with Akzeriuth's Sephiroth, it should be possible that it will be able to give one last push."

"Exactly."

**Yulia City's Council Room**

Asch went inside and met with the mayor of Yulia City, a Maestro of the Order of Lorelei, Teodoro Grants.

"What do you think of the Qliphoth?" Teodoro asked.

"It's just as I heard," Asch replied, "not very pleasant."

"The miasma and Outer Land cover the sky. The land is a liquefied crust flowing over the mantle. It's no place for human beings to live."

Asch got curious and decided to ask, "Why don't you move to the Outer Lands?"

"You know our role," Teodoro answered, "we are the watchers. We cannot leave this land."

"So I hear there may be a way to raise the Tartarus back to the Outer Lands?"

Teodoro nodded, "We've attached a fonon activator to the Tartarus similar to those used by the passage rings. It should be able to stimulate Akzeriuth's Sephiroth and the raise the tree one final time."

"Then we ride the Sephiroth Tree back to the surface, huh?"

"Exactly, but do you really need the landship that badly?"

Asch got annoyed at that question, "I wouldn't have asked if we didn't."

Teodoro shrugged, "All right, then would you like to head to the Tartarus right now?"

Asch nodded, "Yes."

"Then let's go."

Teodoro and Asch left the meeting room to go to the Tartarus.

**Tartarus's Bridge**

The people that were in the bridge were Asch, Natalia, Anise, Jade, and Ion. Guy wasn't among them in the bridge since Guy refused to travel anywhere with Asch. Natalia tried to convince Guy otherwise even saying that Guy was Luke's attendant and friend and that the real Luke was Asch. Guy countered the Kimlascan princess's statement by saying that Asch may be the real Luke but his friend was the Luke that Asch murdered. Natalia decided to give up as she realized that Guy wasn't going to change his mind and her, Asch, Jade, Anise, and Ion just left Guy in Yulia City.

"Can we run a landship this size with only four people?" Asch asked.

"Only with the bare minimum maneuverability," Jade answered.

"Sephiroth are the pillars that support our Outer Lands, right?" Anise spoke, "How are we going to use that to get back up?"

"The Sephiroth are places where the planet's fonons are concentrated and memory particles spout forth," Ion informed, "The pillars—Sephiroth Tree—are the result of artificially strengthening those memory particle spouts."

"So in other words, we will be pushed up by memory particles," Natalia deduced.

"We'll temporarily stimulate the Sephiroth and catch the memory particle spout with the Tartarus's sails," Jade said.

"I hope it works," Natalia said worried.

"Don't worry," Asch spoke, "Begin!"

They activated the fonon activator and the Tartarus was pushed up the memory particles, using Akzeriuth's Sephiroth to go up and they made it back up to the Outer Lands with the glow of a tree showing.

"Looks like we made it up," Jade said.

"I can't believe this is floating in mid-air," Natalia said.

"So, exactly what is the plan right now?" Anise asked.

"We can get information at Fon Machine Lab 1 in Belkend. Van goes there often," Asch replied.

Anise was surprised, "He does?"

"I misunderstood Van's objective. We'll have to uncover his activities to find out what he's really after."

"I want you to take Ion and me back to Daath."

"We'll take you back once we're done. I need bodies here to operate the Tartarus."

"Aahh, can't you use some of your own troops?" Anise whined.

Asch ignored Anise's whining, "I can't, everything I do would be leaked to Van."

"I don't see any problem with helping Asch," Natalia said, "We too need to know Van's true objective."

"Natalia is right," Ion said although internally he wasn't thrilled to be around Asch.

Anise decided to go along for now, "If you say so Ion, then I'll go along."

"I have something I want to confirm as well," Jade said, "I'll cooperate with Asch for the time being."

Asch nodded, "Belkend is to the east. Now get to work."

They started to pilot the Tartarus and headed for Belkend to get clues of Van's objective.

**In the Soul Society**

Luke was walking in the forest collecting his thoughts. He was still amazed when he saw the size of the Seireitei.

"The Seireitei…Shinigami…" Luke muttered.

Luke thought about his life when he was alive in Auldrant and he couldn't help but to reflect back on his ignorance. He was thinking about how he acted when he was going to Akzeriuth thinking that the others didn't matter since he was sure he would be the great hero.

Luke couldn't but to chuckle sadly, "A hero, me?" Luke shook his head, "I was nothing more than a pawn for Master Van. He never cared about me. All he saw me was a tool. Well, at least I'm not there for the others to tell me that they hate me," Luke started to get depress, mostly about what happened at Akzeriuth and the death toll because the pillar he destroyed, "I have to change and be a better person. I know it will never make up for what I've done but I know that I need to be a better person. Maybe I can start by helping out here in Amana," Luke rubbed his head, "of course I don't know how or where to start…hmm…I should ask Toji."

Luke decided to go to Toji's hut and ask him and on his way he felt some sort of pressure that was weighing him down a little bit.

"What is this feeling?" Luke asked himself.

"Sorry about that," a voice said, "are you okay?"

Luke looked around and then on his left said he saw someone. The person was a man that had long navy blue hair that went down to his upper back and green eyes that wore glasses and a standard Shihakusho and his katana wearing it on his left side of his sash.

"By the way you looked, you must have felt my Spiritual Pressure," the man said.

"Spiritual Pressure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," the man walked up to Luke, "that tells me that you have some spirit energy."

"Spirit Energy, oh yeah, Toji was telling me something like that," Luke said.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, I visit Amana as often as I can and I've never seen you here before," the man said.

"Oh yeah, I'm new here," Luke answered and then smiled, "My name is Luke."

"Luke, huh? Interesting, I'm Jinkuro, Jinkuro Tsumeragi. I'm a Shinigami."

"It's nice to meet you Jinkuro," Luke then paused and thought of something, "say, you said that you visit Amana as often that you can. Did you actually from here?"

Jinkuro nodded, "That's right."

"Then you must be the Shinigami Toji told me about."

"I see he's been talking about me."

"A little, he showed me around here in Amana. Actually, if you don't mind, I have some questions about what's it's like to be a Shinigami."

Jinkuro raised his eyebrow, "Hmm? Are you interested?"

"I don't know but I figured that I should learn things and not be ignorant like I was before. Will tell about being a Shinigami, the Seireitei and its government and armed forces?"

Jinkuro had his hand on his chin and then he nodded, "Okay Luke, I'll tell but only on things that I know. I'm here to visit so walk with me and I'll tell you some things."

Luke smiled, "Thanks Jinkuro."

Luke and Jinkuro started walking together heading to the small community.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A Hollow appears and attacks the people of District 62 and Luke's skills and his innate power aids him.**


	4. Hollow Attack and Luke's Innate Power

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach nor do I own Tales of the Abyss. That goes to its respective owners.

**Hollow Attack and Luke's Innate Power**

Luke was talking to Jinkuro as they were walking to the small community. Jinkuro was telling Luke about being a Shinigami with what he had to do to become one. Luke learned a lot and he started to get an understanding of being a Shinigami.

"Jinkuro, can I ask you something?" Luke asked.

"Sure Luke, what is it?" Jinkuro responded.

"Why did you choose to become a Shinigami?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. Well, I did it because I wanted to make something of myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to just roam around and I didn't want to remain weak."

"Remain weak?"

"Yes, long ago, I was a weak child roaming around in Rukongai. I had no one and I had to do whatever I had to do to survive. I think you know that this can be very unforgiving place if you're not careful and no one would bat an eye if you were swallowed whole."

"Yeah, Toji told me something like that."

"Yes, I hated the way that I lived. That's when I met a Shinigami that defeated a Hollow."

"A Hollow?" Luke asked.

Jinkuro nodded, "Hollows are vicious monsters that prey on innocent people. One of the duties as a Shinigami are to protect people from Hollows and when I saw that Shinigami that protected me from a Hollow attack, it was then that I decided to become one so that I could be strong and not allow myself to be weak."

"Wow," Luke was amazed.

"I believe you have what it takes to be a Shinigami," Jinkuro said.

Luke was surprised at Jinkuro's words, "You think so? But why? Is it because I have some spirit energy?"

Jinkuro smiled, "Call it a gut feeling."

Luke didn't know what Jinkuro meant and both of them continued walking. Jinkuro was greeted by the people in the small community in Amana.

Sometime later, Luke goes to Toji's hut. Luke lets himself inside and sees Toji sitting and thinking.

"Looks like I'll have to stock up…" Toji then sees Luke, "Looks like you're back kid."

"Yeah," Luke replied, "Toji, I want to ask you something."

Toji raised an eyebrow at Luke, "What is it kid?"

"Is there something I can do to help around here?"

"Huh, you want to help…"

"Yeah, I figured I do what I can to help out."

Toji thought about for a moment, "Okay, there are some things I like you to get."

Luke nodded, "Sure, what do you need?"

**In the forest**

Luke was walking through the forest with carry two baskets, one he carried on his left hand and the other one on his back. He began to collect plant leaves and put them in the basket that he had on his back. He was also collecting various fruits, including dried persimmons. Luke looked at a persimmon and took a bite.

Luke liked the taste, "This is good."

Luke continued to collect food and then he collected wood for the fire. As he continued to do these things, he was hearing people talking. He looked over and saw three kids, one small boy and two boys that were bigger than him.

"What's going on?" Luke asked in a quiet tone.

"Please, give me back my candy," the small boy pleaded while the two big boys were keeping a small pouch away from him.

"Please, I beg you, gimme back my candy," the small boy pleaded again.

"Forget it," one of the big boys said, "besides you don't really need it any way."

"Yeah, why don't you just give up and just go you little snot," the other big boy said as he pushed the small boy to the ground.

Luke decided to stop the bullying, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Luke said as he ran to the scene.

"Hey stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you," one of the big kids said to Luke.

"Why are you bullying that kid and taking something that obviously doesn't belong to you?" Luke countered.

"Butt out," the other big kid said.

Luke got mad, put down the baskets he was holding and went and knocked one of the big kids down, the one who the small pouch in his hand and Luke picked up the pouch. The second big kid got mad at what the long red head did and charged him, only to have Luke dodge and trip the second big kid, causing the kid to fall down.

"Why you…" One of the big kids muttered.

"Just stop this right now, you shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to you," Luke said.

"Shut up," one of the big kids said as he and other big kid got up, "we just wanted some candy and it would be wasted to let someone who doesn't have any spirit energy to have any."

"That shouldn't matter!" Luke countered.

"What?" One of the big kids spoke and it even shocked the little kid.

Luke continued, "It doesn't matter if whether or not someone has spirit energy, it's not right to take something that isn't yours and even if this kid doesn't have any spirit energy and can't get hungry or whatever, I'm sure he can still enjoy the taste. Now, you two have a choice, you can leave right now or you can continue and I will keep knocking you both down."

The two big boys looked at each other and looked at Luke who had a serious expression and both of them came up with the same conclusion.

"Let's go, this is not worth it," one of the big boys said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," the other big boy agreed.

The two bullying boys left and Luke sighed of relief.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked the small boy.

The small boys nodded and Luke gave him back the pouch that was full of candy.

"Thank you mister," the small boy said.

"You're welcome," Luke said warmly.

The small boy was happy and ran off with his pouch and Luke waved to him. As soon the boy left, Luke sighed again and left to head back to Toji's hut. As Luke walked back to Toji's hut with the things he had in the basket, he heard another set of voices.

"Hey, did hear about the monster that's been roaming around?" someone said.

"Yeah, I remember hearing Jinkuro said that it's a Hollow," another person's said.

"A Hollow, huh?"

"We have to stay cautious, I remember hearing that Hollows attack people and eat them and I also heard that it may be heading here as well."

"Well, we don't need to worry, Jinkuro here, he'll protect us."

"Yeah, I suppose so…"

The two people that were talking left and it left Luke to wonder and headed back to Toji's hut.

**Toji's Hut**

Luke entered Toji's hut.

"Hm, you're back kid," Toji said.

"Yeah," Luke replied, "here are the things you asked for."

Toji looked over the things Luke got and nodded, "Excellent, this is the right amount too. You did good Luke."

"Thanks," Luke said as he put the baskets down.

Luke and Toji placed the plants and food.

"Toji, I have a question," Luke said.

"What is it?" Toji responded.

"Are you familiar with Hollows?"

"Hollows…?"

"Yeah, on my way back, I heard a couple of people talking about a Hollow; do you know about a Hollow?"

"Didn't Jinkuro tell you?"

"Yeah, but just a bit, I was wondering if there was more to it."

"All I know is that Hollows attack and eat people."

"The same things I heard before…"

"Also Luke, Hollows start with souls with decent amount of spirit energy…those with an amount of spirit energy, they will go after first. The more someone has, the most likely they will go after first."

"Where do these Hollows come from?"

"I don't but if you see a Hollow, don't try to fight it, just run. Shinigami are the ones that can fight and defeat Hollows."

"Yeah I know…"

"Good."

Luke nodded, "Okay…_they sound tough and difficult…will it be all right?_"

**On route to the small community**

Luke decided to visit the small community and he was thinking about what he heard.

"_Hollows…_" Luke thought, "_They must be real dangerous. It doesn't sound any different from the monsters in Auldrant…_"

As Luke kept walking and thinking at the same time, he suddenly felt a terrible pain to his head.

"Aaarrgghh!" Luke was in pain with his hand on his head.

"Fragment of…my soul…heed my voice…" the voice said to Luke while on his knee feeling pain.

"Wh-What is this?" Luke spoke feeling the pain from his head, "Errh, I thought I wouldn't have to go through this after I died," Luke was enduring the pain, "dammit, why is this happening to me?"

"Heed my voice…Luke…heed my voice…Luke…!" the voice said to Luke.

The pain started to fade away and Luke was able to get on his two legs.

Luke sighed of relief, "It's finally gone. But still, I didn't think this would happen to me. I don't understand, what the hell is going on with me."

"AAAHHH!" A scream was heard and it brought Luke to his attention.

"What's that?" Luke spoke surprised and then decided to head to the direction where the scream came from.

**Small community of Amana**

Luke arrived at the small community and was shocked at what he saw. People running for their lives, people on the ground trying to get away and then he saw something sinister. Luke saw a creature that was on two legs and had a darkish brown skin with a tail, claws, talons, and had a hexagon shaped masked.

"What the hell is that?" Luke muttered surprised.

The creature looked at Luke and narrowed its eyes on the red head and charged at Luke with great speed with Luke barely able to dodge the attacked.

"What is that monster?" Luke spoke.

"Young Luke, over here," Ushio spoke from one of the trees.

Luke went over to Ushio, "Ushio, are you all right?"

"So far but I can't say the same for those who had already got eaten by that thing."

"What the hell is that damn monster?" Luke asked Ushio.

"It's a Hollow; it's one of those creatures that Jinkuro mentioned."

Luke was surprised, "So that's a Hollow…"

Luke looked at Hollow was horrified at what the Hollow was doing right now and that was it went after two people that caught its sight of vision.

"Oh no…" Luke muttered.

The Hollow was still giving the chase and one of the souls that was chasing tripped and fell on the ground. The other person stopped and tried the help the fallen person and the Hollow came up and snagged the two souls and ate both of them.

"No! Stop!" Luke screamed.

"We have to get out of here," Ushio said scared.

Luke was saddened and angry at what just happened, "We're leaving?"

"Luke, we can't fight that thing, Jinkuro will be here soon, we should leave to him."

"But where is he?"

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll be here soon…"

Luke was shaking and balling his fists and it was then that he decided something, "Ushio, you make sure you leave and get as many people away from here."

"Luke…?"

"I'm staying here…"

"You what?" Ushio was surprised at Luke's statement.

"I'm going to hold that Hollow off until Jinkuro get here."

"Are you insane boy? You can't do anything against a Hollow, leave it for the Shinigami to deal with it; you'll just get eaten up if you go after it now."

"Even so, I have to do what I can. I vowed to do what I can to help as many people as I can, even if I die in the process, I will not break my own vow."

"Listen Luke, there is no honor in throwing your life away, I don't know much about you, kid but you shouldn't so ready to do something suicidal."

Luke just stood there smiling, "Thank for worrying about me, you're a nice man Ushio, you remind me of some people that I knew when I was alive."

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Ushio asked confused what Luke was saying.

The Hollow roared fiercely and had his attention on Luke.

"Ushio, get going, run and don't look back…don't worry about me," Luke said.

"What is this? Are you not afraid?" Ushio asked unable to understand what Luke was doing.

"Of course I'm scared but I have to do what I can," Luke said as he went to confront the Hollow.

"This is madness, don't think you're being a hero," Ushio said upset and ran off and getting some people away as well.

Luke went to the Hollow, "Hey, over here!"

The Hollow looked at Luke and snarled. The Hollow attacked with its claws and Luke dodged the attack. The Hollow kept attacking and Luke was making sure he was able to dodge and kept the Hollows attention and him. As this kept going on, Luke slipped and that gave the Hollow the opening to strike and struck Luke with its tail, sending Luke flying and falling on the ground.

Luke was feeling pain from that tail attack, "Dammit, is this really the best that I could do?" Luke then noticed something he thought he would never see. He saw a piece of wood that was shaped as a sword, "A wooded sword?"

The Hollow growled and went to attack Luke again and Luke picked up the wooden sword, got on his feet, and got in his own fighting stance. The Hollow charged at Luke.

"Fang Blade!" Luke said in instinct and was able to perform the strike arte on the Hollow, striking it, "I guess I'm still able to use artes…okay, maybe I'll have a better chance, but why Jinkuro isn't here yet."

Luke blocked a fist attack with the wooden sword, pushed back and performed a Sonic Thrust at the Hollow. Luke kept using artes that he had learned from his former sword teacher, Van and his experiences with his battles back on Auldrant such as the Havoc Strike, and the Rending Thrust on the Hollow but he saw that they were pushing back but not really having any effect. Luke charged with the wooden sword but the Hollow swiped the wooden sword out of Luke's hand and shattered at the process. Luke was shocked at what happened as he looked back at the Hollow that was glaring at him.

"Damn, it's not doing me any good, dammit, I don't want to lose to this thing, I want to stop it, no, I want to beat it…I want…to…" Luke muttered.

A glow started to surround Luke as the Hollow charged at Luke once again and when the Hollow got close to Luke, a stream of light spiraled around Luke striking the Hollow and Luke instantly outstretched his hands in front of the Hollow and created a ball of energy damaging the Hollow in front of him several times before knocking the Hollow back on the ground.

The light dissipated around Luke and Luke himself didn't know what happened, "What's going on?" Luke looked at his hands and remembered something, "This just like what happened at the ship and…Akzeriuth…" Luke became downcast remembering the mining town he destroyed.

The Hollow got up on its feet and roared, shocking Luke.

"No way," Luke spoke surprised, he thought that he really got the Hollow down and was prepared for the Hollow's charging attack.

When the Hollow charged, someone appeared and slashed the Hollow vertically splitting the Hollow in half, causing the Hollow to disintegrate. Luke was shocked and then found someone in a black garb and long blue hair with a sword in hand, it was Jinkuro.

"Jinkuro?" Luke spoke.

Jinkuro turned to Luke, "Luke, are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Jinkuro went to Luke and patted him on his shoulder, "It's a good thing you're okay.

Luke nodded, "Thanks, you saved me."

"Just doing my duty…"

Luke and Jinkuro looked over the carnage that the Hollow caused.

"This is terrible," Luke said.

"Yeah, it is," Jinkuro replied.

Out of sight of Jinkuro and Luke, on top of a hill, two men were watching both were also Shinigami. One with silver hair with his eyes closed and a badge his left arm and the other with a haori who had brown hair and squared glasses and both of them were smiling.

"This is quite interesting, that boy has a unique power," the silver haired Shinigami said and looked over to his right, "wouldn't you agree, Captain Aizen?"

Aizen chuckled, "Yes, he could be very useful…let's go Gin."

"Yes, Captain Aizen," Gin responded as he and Aizen left.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of the Hollow attack and Luke makes a decision of what to do as he vows to become stronger and protect.**


	5. Luke's Decision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss and I don't own Bleach, this is pure fan based work.

**Luke's Decision**

Luke was standing in the wreckage that was once the small little village in Amana and was mourning for those who had died in the Hollow attack. Luke thought that a soul couldn't die again when they reached the Soul Society but as Jinkuro explained to him that once someone dies in the Soul Society they become reishi and spread around the Soul Society. It was still hard for Luke with what happened and he felt useless. People were being killed by a terrible creature and Luke felt that he couldn't really do anything and it made him upset, he vowed that he would do anything he could to help people but he felt that he was not able to keep to his own vow and it did not sit well with him. Luke calmed himself down and then brought up his hands and stared at them. He still was unable to understand what happened but he remembered what happened at the times he was alive in Auldrant.

"A hyperresonance…" Luke uttered.

**Flashback**

"Damn, it's not doing me any good, dammit, I don't want to lose to this thing, I want to stop it, no, I want to beat it…I want…to…" Luke muttered.

A glow started to surround Luke as the Hollow charged at Luke once again and when the Hollow got close to Luke, a stream of light spiraled around Luke striking the Hollow and Luke instantly outstretched his hands in front of the Hollow and created a ball of energy damaging the Hollow in front of him several times before knocking the Hollow back on the ground.

**Flashback End**

Luke put his hands down and shook his head, "I still don't get this. This power…a hyperresonance…" Luke looked up at the sky and sighed not knowing what to make what happened. He started to wonder about what was going on in Auldrant, "I wonder how they are all doing right now…I hope they're doing okay…"

"I see that you're here," the voice of Jinkuro spoke.

Luke turned the see the Shinigami, "Jinkuro…"

"How are you feeling?"

Luke sighed, "I'm okay, I mean, I'm alive but…people got hurt and some were killed."

Jinkuro sighed and nodded, "Yeah, that's what happens with confronting with Hollows. Even Shinigami can be killed by them…"

"I see…" Luke had a sad look, "I couldn't do anything, I was useless."

"I wouldn't go that far."

Luke looked at Jinkuro curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You fought off the creature bravely even though it was dangerous but you kept that Hollow's attention. Thanks to that, the survivors were able to get away and then that power you did…"

Luke was a bit surprised, "You saw that?"

Jinkuro nodded, "Yes, it was amazing. I didn't know you possessed such power."

"Well…it really not all that great…"

"Really?"

"I really don't have much control of it and before, my power was used to destroy a town and a lot of people died."

"…Would you like learn to control your power?"

Luke raised his eyebrow, "Is there a way I can control it?"

"I'm sure you can, if you train yourself and get the guidance if you become a Shinigami."

"Really?"

"It like I told you before Luke, you have the potential to be a Shinigami and you can start by enrolling in the Shino Academy."

"The Shino…Academy…?"

"It's where they'll train you to be a proper Shinigami but you have to pass their exams. It's a six-year curriculum and I believe you can do it Luke. You have what it takes."

"Do you really believe I can?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't and besides you look like you have some skill already; you just have to tap your potential."

"I see…well, if you believe that I can…" Luke brings his right hand up and looks at it and thinks about his time when from his seven years in the manor, being transported with Tear from Baticul to Malkuth territory, dealing with the God-Generals and the schemes regarding of the Order of Lorelei, going to Akzeriuth but destroying it instead of saving with learning Van's true nature and the disgust and disappointing looks from Tear, Guy, Natalia, Jade, Anise, and Ion with Mieu trying to cheer him up, and finally learning the truth of his origins from Asch who was his original and fighting him which why he was now dead and residing in the Soul Society.

Luke put his hand down again, he knew there was nothing he could do about what was going on in Auldrant and he had no way to make up for what he had done but he figured this was sign for him to move forward and make something of himself.

"Luke?" Jinkuro spoke.

Luke looked at the long blue haired Shinigami and nodded and went to a direction. Jinkuro wasn't sure but just decided to follow the long red haired soul. Jinkuro followed Luke all the way up to the top of the hill that had the view of the Seireitei.

Luke looked at the Seireitei and nodded, "I'll do it."

"Hm?" Jinkuro responded.

"I'll become a Shinigami and protect the Soul Society and its residents from terrible threats."

Jinkuro smiled and patted Luke on his shoulder, "That's good to hear, you have what it takes."

Luke looked at Jinkuro, "So I have to go to this Shino Academy and get my training there."

"Yes and considering the timing, it won't long."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"The annual entrance examination to be accepted in the Shino Academy is four months away."

"Four months?"

"Yes, so set yourself to prepare in four months."

Luke nodded and looked at the Seireitei again, "I'll become a Shinigami and protect."

"Well, I have to go back," Jinkuro said.

Luke looked back at Jinkuro, "Oh, back to the Seireitei?"

"Yes, I have to give my report."

"Okay, well, I hope to see when I get there in time."

"I'll be rooting for you Luke."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Afterward Jinkuro left and Luke looked back at the Seireitei.

**Somewhere in the Seireitei**

After some time, Jinkuro returned to the Seireitei and thinking about his meeting with Luke.

"_Luke, I never would have imagined_," Jinkuro said in his head, "_I never would have imagined that you would be like me, someone capable of using the Seventh Fonons. There's no doubt in my mind that Luke is from Auldrant as well. Hm, when I felt that power entering the Soul Society, it was something that I hadn't felt in years ever since I died as a child and came here to the Soul Society. That boy could very well be-_"

"Jinkuro Tsumeragi," a voice called.

Jinkuro stopped his thought and turned to see the Shinigami with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing squared glasses with a haori over his Shihakusho.

"Oh, hello Captain Aizen," Jinkuro greeted respectfully, "is there something I can do for you sir?"

"Do you have a moment? There's something I want to ask you." Aizen said with a warm smile.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke goes for his entrance exam for the Shino Academy and while there he meets four people doing the same thing.**


	6. Entering the Shino Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I don't own Tales of the Abyss. I'm just a fan of both of them and this is all 100% fan made.

**Entering the Shino Academy**

It had been four months since the Hollow attack that had occurred on District 62, Amana. Ever since then, Luke had been out practicing everyday to make himself stronger. He trained himself with a wooden sword and pushed himself to get better for himself. According to what Jinkuro told him when he first met him, there are four major combat forms that a Shinigami can fight. Luke felt that he would be okay in one of the areas, but the other three, he wasn't but he remembered Jinkuro assuring him that he didn't necessarily need to have the skills for the entrance exams, after all, what really mattered if he had an acceptable amount of spirit energy. Luke made sure to concentrate to make sure he could produce a decent amount. The rest would come to him once he began his lessons in the academy. Luke took a deep breath and got ready to prepare. He went back to Toji's hut.

**Toji's Hut**

Luke went inside and saw Toji sitting crossed leg with his arms crossed. Toji looked at Luke.

"Are you going Luke?" Toji asked.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I'm going for my entrance exam."

Toji nodded, "Just do your best and remember everything you learned for the past four months and you'll be fine."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Thank you Toji. I'm sure that I can do it and when I have my breaks, I'll visit you and everyone else here when I can."

"…Hard for me to believe…it's only been four months since you lived here with me and yet, it feels like you've been around for a long time. I never would have thought that I would have someone living here in my hut with me but then here you are and you've been very helpful around here and with what happened at the small village, you've been very helpful for others."

Luke rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, well, I just wanted to help, that's all. You don't have to think much."

Toji smiled at Luke, "Still I appreciate it and I'm sure the others feel the same way. Now you should get going. It wouldn't do you any good if you were late."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Right, this is it. See ya Toji."

Luke left the hut and Toji nodded.

"See ya kid," Toji said smiling.

**The recovery village of District 62, Amana**

Luke stopped by the small village and looked around. The area was still not as it used to be but people were still able go on day by day. Ushio saw Luke and went up to him.

"Oh, hello Luke," Ushio greeted.

Luke waved at Ushio, "Hello Ushio."

"Today's the day, isn't Luke. The day you go for your entrance exam in that school."

"Yeah…"

"So…you really plan to become a Shinigami."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I think this is my purpose, to be a Shinigami and help people in any way that I can."

Ushio rubbed his chin, "Well Luke, if you feel that way, I wish you luck and hope you succeed."

"Thanks…well, I better get going. Good bye for now Ushio," Luke said as he went on his way.

Ushio waved at Luke, "Good bye Luke, I hope you make it. See if you can work with Jinkuro when you become a Shinigami."

**Shino Academy in the Seireitei**

After some time, Luke had just arrived at the Shino Academy in the Seireitei. He looked at the building with awe.

"Wow, so this is the Shino Academy," Luke said to himself.

Luke looked around and saw people were going to the building. Luke stepped forward a bit and saw a few lines forming and a few Shinigamis directing the lines.

"Oh, these must be the lines to take the entrance exam," Luke said as he walked looking around except what was in front of him.

Luke suddenly bumped into someone and he and the person he bumped to fell on the ground.

Luke recovered and saw the person he bumped into, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Luke got up and offered his hand to the person he bumped into which was young woman that was petite and had short black hair and violet eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the woman said as she took Luke's hand and got up.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Luke said.

"It's fine, I wasn't exactly paying attention as well, so I'm also at fault as well."

"Rukia!" a man's voice called.

Luke looked and saw a young man that had long red hair that tied in an upper ponytail.

"Renji," the woman named Rukia responded.

Renji went up to check on Rukia, "Rukia, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Renji glared at Luke, "Hey buddy, why don't you watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry," Luke responded nervously.

"Renji, stop it," Rukia admonished Renji.

"But-" Renji wanted to say.

"There's no harm done and besides, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as well."

Renji kept glaring at Luke and Rukia elbowed Renji in the gut causing some pain to the taller red head.

Rukia smiled at Luke, "Sorry about my friend, he can be…overbearing at times."

"No, it's okay," Luke replied, "I…guess you two are here the entrance examination as well. I'm Luke."

Rukia nodded, "Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Rukia," she pointed her thumb to Renji, "and this is Renji."

"It's nice to meet you both," Luke said warmly.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you as well," Renji said.

"It's nice to meet you both, Rukia, Renji," Luke said.

"Hey, you three, get in line, right now," a Shinigami said to the three.

"Oh, sorry," Luke said to the Shinigami.

Luke, Renji, and Rukia scattered and got in their lines and waited in their lines. Luke was in such a rush that he accidently bumped into another person. This time, it was a young well-dressed man with short blond hair.

"Oh, are you okay?" the blond haired individual asked.

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Luke responded.

"It's okay, no harm done."

"Hey Izuru, what are you doing?" a friend of his asked waving at him.

The young man that was named Izuru waved at him, "I'm coming," Izuru looked at Luke, "we'll I better get going."

"Yeah, me too," Luke said.

"Yeah, anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you...uh…?"

"I'm Luke," Luke answered, "Your name is Izuru."

"Yeah," Izuru smiled, "well, let's get through the entrance exam."

"Right," Luke responded smiling.

Luke and Izuru went on their separate ways.

Later on, with Luke in his line waiting, he sighed. He tried to see up ahead and tried to see how it was going.

Luke sighed, "I wonder how long it will take?" Luke was also getting nervous, "I hope it will be all right."

"You seem nervous," the voice of a young woman said.

Luke turned to see the owner of the voice who smiled and who had black hair tied in two small ponytails and brown eyes.

Luke chuckled, "Yeah to be honest, how about you?"

"Well, yeah, a little but I'm confident that it will be all right. There's no point in worrying about it too much."

Luke thought about what the young woman said and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right," Luke then extended his hand to the young woman, "I'm Luke."

The young woman returned the jester by shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Momo."

Luke smiled, "Nice to meet you Momo."

"Where are from Luke?"

"District 62 of East Rukongai, Amana, and you?"

"I'm from the first district of West Rukongai, Junrinan."

Luke and Momo had a little conversation with each other as the line they were in kept moving.

After what seemed like a long time and for a nervous Luke, Luke was about to be up next and he thought about a conversation he had with Toji.

**Flashback: Two months back in Toji's hut**

Luke was sitting crossed leg on the floor thinking. Toji had just arrived back and saw Luke sitting and thinking.

"Luke, what are you thinking about?" Toji asked.

Luke was out of train of thought and looked at Toji, "Oh Toji, I was thinking what I should do."

"Hm? Is there a problem?"

"Well, I was thinking about identifying myself when I go to the Shino Academy."

"Identifying yourself, what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want go with the name Luke fon Fabre."

"Hm? Why not? Are you ashamed of that name?"

"Well not so much ashamed, it's just that the name Fabre, it's just a reminder of them pain for me and for what I caused and since I'm starting fresh, I think it would be best if I had some sort of new name for myself."

"I really don't get it but if that's how you feel, then fine. I would say just go for a different surname. No need to change your name from Luke. It would just be a pain."

"Well…" Luke thought about it and then nodded, "then, maybe you can help me Toji."

Toji shrugged, "Well, I do know one you can go by."

**Flashback End**

Luke nodded and went up the platform one of the three faculty members of the Shino Academy. Luke approached to the middle of the table that between him and the three faculty members that were sitting.

"State your name and where you're from," the middle faculty member said.

"Luke Gendozaki, I'm from District 62 of East Rukongai, Amana," Luke answered.

The faculty member was writing it down and then got up, "Okay Gendozaki, follow me, I'll take you to where you'll have your examination."

"Yes," Luke nodded as he followed the faculty member.

Luke soon arrived to a place where he met with three more people who were instructors of the academy standing and waiting for him. The faculty member went up to them and gave a paper and spoke to them. The three nodded and the faculty member went to Luke and directed him and went back to the front.

"Luke Gendozaki," one of the instructors spoke.

"Yes?" Luke answered.

"We will begin your examination. Now before we began, are you familiar the four ways that a Shinigami can fight?"

"I was told by a Shinigami that visited Amana four months ago. There's Zanjutsu which is swordsmanship, Hakuda which is hand-to-hand combat, Hoho which is the art of movement, and Kido which is the use of magic spells."

"That's correct," the third instructor said.

"Very well," the second instructor said, "Are you able to perform any of the four combat areas?"

"Well…I think I'm okay with swordsmanship, so Zanjutsu."

"Hm, we'll see," the third instructor said as he looked to his right side and nodded to the instructor next to him.

One of the instructors brought out an orb and went in front of Luke.

"This is use to measure an individual's spirit energy, we'll see if you have an acceptable amount. After that, we'll test out your use of a sword."

Luke nodded determined to do whatever it took pass his exam.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke's examination and his results. Also, the happenings in Auldrant and the how the people that used to travel with Luke try to what they can do to prevent the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth.**


	7. Trying to Move On

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss and I don't own Bleach.

**Trying to Move On**

**Four Months Earlier on Auldrant, in Ortion Caverns**

After Asch, Jade, Natalia, and Anise had finish inspecting the fomicry facility and had seen the two cheagles that was a replica and its original, Asch decided to drop them off so that he could do the rest on his own. On their way out, they confronted a huge monster called Ancylopolyp with three Polyps. It was a tough battle but they were able to defeat their foes. The huge blue monster's fonons dissipated and it died.

"What the heck was that? It was huge! Disgusting!" Anise complained.

"Fomicry research involves a number of chemicals that are harmful to living creatures," Jade stated, "that may have been what caused this."

"Asch…" Natalia spoke in a soft tone, "Thank you…for protected me…"

"…Let's get moving," Asch suggested not wanting get in anymore about the gratitude Natalia was giving him and the Kimlascan princess was a little disappointed by Asch response, or to say, lack of.

The four kept moving. Later on, they were spotted by Ion and the young leader of the Order of Lorelei decided to greet them as they were at the entrance.

Ion ran towards them, "So you're ba-"

Ion was interrupted by an earthquake and it caught them by surprise.

"An earthquake!" Anise blurted.

Natalia was losing her balance and was caught by Asch. The earthquake soon ended.

Natalia blushed when she was still embraced in Asch's arms.

"Uh…um…thank you…" Natalia spoke.

Asch let her go, "…I remember the last time I caught you like that."

Natalia was happy to hear that, "Yes! I wanted to sneak out of the castle, so I jumped from a window…"

Asch walked away and looked outside, "That earthquake may have been Southern Rugnica falling."

"What? Why?" Anise asked in shock.

"Because Luke destroyed the Sephiroth Tree supporting Southern Rugnica," Asch was still bitter about that event, "it was barely hanging on by the Sephiroth from other areas. It's about time it fell."

"What effects will that have on other regions?" Jade asked.

"Did you forget that we'd been having the Fon Master open the doors to the Sephiroth?"

"Even with the doors opened, the passage rings are protected with Yulian seals. No one can use them." Ion stated.

"Van can!" Asch replied, just realized that fact.

"In other words, Van is able to control the Sephiroth," Jade spoke not liking where it could lead, "then…is his objective is the further destruction of the Outer Lands?"

"That's what I heard," the young God-General replied, "from what I hear; the next to fall will be the area around St. Binah."

"St. Binah?" Natalia asked.

"Really?" Anise spoke worried, "This is bad, this is really bad."

Asch looked out and was cursing in his head two people, one of them he had killed and was no longer among the living and was the same one who stole his life in his opinion.

**Yulia City**

Guy was walking around Yulia City and he was starting to hate the atmosphere of the city. He figured now it was time that he went on his own way. He needed to figure out how to get out of Yulia City but he didn't know how. He then decided to ask Tear since he figured that she would be the best person to ask for the moment. As Guy head for Tear's residence, he saw and heard two people talking.

"That can't be right," a man said.

"I'm telling you from what I saw in the report," a woman said, "Southern Rugnica may actually sink and the city that will fall is St. Binah."

"That's not going to happen; it's not written in the Score that St. Binah will fall. Sure the battle between Kimlasca and Malkuth will take place around the area but it won't affect St. Binah, much less sink in the Qliphoth."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not in the Score that St. Binah will fall. Guess I got worried over nothing."

"Exactly, now, let's go. We should get something to eat."

"Yeah, sure, I am feeling famished."

As the two left, Guy overheard their conversation and was horrified as well as disgusted. He gritted his teeth and decided that to go see Tear immediately.

**Tear's Room**

Guy came inside Tear's room and looked around. He saw Mieu on Tear's desk looking at something that looked like a journal. Guy took a closer look and saw that was Luke's journal, the journal Luke wrote in so that he would remember but it served to remind him of what he heard about him and that his best friend was dead. Mieu looked up and saw Guy with sad eyes.

"Mieu…" Guy said sadly.

Mieu didn't say anything and looked back at the journal sadly.

"You really miss him," Guy said.

"Mieuuuu…I couldn't help Master…"

"I couldn't do anything for him either…Asch is going pay Mieu, mark my words, Asch is going to pay and Van…" Guy balled his fist in anger.

"Guy…" Mieu spoke.

Guy calmed down, "Mieu, do you know where Tear is?"

Mieu pointed to the next room, "She's in there."

Guy nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Guy went to the next room and there was a field of selenias, it amazed him as he looked around and there he saw Tear standing in the middle of the field. She turned to see Guy.

"Oh Guy…I didn't know you were still here. I thought you left with the others," Tear said.

Guy shook his head, "I'm not exactly willing to go with people who are willing to work with Asch."

Tear nodded at that statement, "Yes, I understand."

"I didn't know you had a flower field here."

"They're selenias, they're the only flowers that grow in the Qliphoth; they bloom at night. The Outer Lands cover the sky so not much lights comes here," Tear turned to face Guy, "anyway Guy, you look like you wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah, I want to get to the Outer Lands."

"Okay, I can show you the way. You will need to use the Yulia Road to go through Aramis Springs."

Guy nodded, "Okay, also, have you heard anything recently about the Outer Lands?"

Tear shook her head, "No, did you hear something?"

"I heard that there may be a risk that St. Binah may fall."

Tear was surprised, "Are you sure?"

"That what I heard, although they say that it's not written in the Score that it won't fall but the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth will occur. I'm worried though, I overheard people saying there have been reports that the land may start to sink."

Tear thought about it for a moment, "If St. Binah is really going to fall then we need to do something about it."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Let's talk to the mayor, my grandfather. He may have an idea."

"Well…all right…"

Tear walked past Guy and stopped.

"Tear?" Guy spoke concerned.

"I'm sorry Guy…about what happened to Luke. Even if he did cause the destruction of Akzeriuth, he still shouldn't have been killed. I'm sorry that I didn't stop it in time. I know that Luke was your close friend…"

Guy choked up a bit and looked down angry, "It wasn't right. It wasn't right what Asch did."

Tear nodded, "You're right…we should go…"

"…Yeah, I guess…"

Tear and Guy left with Mieu and went to see Teodoro Grants.

**Yulia City's Central Facility**

Guy, Tear, and Mieu were headed to the council room to meet with Teodoro when they were approached by Layla.

"Tear, I was looking for you. About the Third Fonic Hymn…" Layla spoke.

"Layla," Tear responded, "so the Third Fonic Hymn's has been discovered?"

"The Third Fonic Hymn," Guy said.

"Is it one of the hymns you use Tear? Mieu asked.

"Well Mieu, the fonic hymns I use are Yulia's hymns. There are seven altogether," Tear explained.

"Mieuu, so it's the third of the seven. But you always use two, right?" Mieu asked looking up the young Oracle Knight.

"I don't understand the other symbolism of the others," Tear responded.

"Yulia's hymns are useless with only the melody," Layla explained, "if you don't understand the meaning and wisdom in the hymns, they're just songs. Oh, that's right…the symbol of the Third Hymn…there was a hidden page in a book Van left behind. It might be written there. When you have a chance, stop by my place and take a look."

Layla leaves Tear, Guy, and Mieu.

"Wow, the fonic hymns sound real hard," Mieu said astonished.

"Yeah, they really are," Guy added.

"Yes, the symbols are very difficult," Tear spoke, "I know all but the Third and Fifth. But so far, I only understand the First and Second."

"So if you don't know and understand the symbols, they're just ordinary songs."

"Actually, all seven of Yulia's hymns sung consecutively form another fonic hymn. It's called the Grand Fonic Hymn and it works even if you understand its symbolism. The hymn itself is the symbol of the covenant."

"That's right, the whole covenant with Lorelei, the Grand Fonic Hymn…what power does that have?"

"It's said that the Grand Fonic Hymn and the Key of Lorelei together can summon Lorelei."

"That sounds amazing!" Mieu responded impressed of what he just heard.

"Yeah, it really is," Guy added impressed as well.

"Yes, but the Key of Lorelei has been lost and I don't know the Seventh Hymn. So it may not mean much in the end," Tear replied in a sad tone.

"Cheer up Tear," Guy replied with warm smile, "even without knowing the Seventh Hymn and even if you can't perform the Grand Fonic Hymn, your first two hymns have been really helpful. Especially the fact that your second hymn saved us."

"Yeah," the little cheagle agreed, "it always brings comfort when you sing Tear."

Tear blushed at the compliments, "Guy, Mieu, th-thank you."

**Yulia City's Council Room**

Tear, Guy, and Mieu arrived and saw Teodoro sitting in his chair.

"Oh Tear," Teodoro spoke, "are you feeling all right? You seemed very upset with what happened with the Luke replica."

"The Luke replica you say?" Guy said upset.

Teodoro looked at Guy, "Oh? I thought all people that came from the Outer Lands went back already."

"Grandfather!" Tear spoke upset.

Teodoro looked at Tear and saw in her expression that she didn't appreciate the way he worded things, "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offence."

"Whatever…" Guy said.

"…Anyway, what can I do for you both?"

"First, there's something I want to say."

"Guy?" Tear spoke.

"Yes? What is it?" Teodoro asked.

"Look, what happened to Luke wasn't right, even if he did destroy Akzeriuth. I know what happened was terrible but that doesn't mean that it was intentional. I know that Luke may have been…hard to deal with sometimes but he really was a good person and I know he never meant for Akzeriuth to be destroyed."

"Guy…" Tear said with sympathy.

"Yes, I agree too," Mieu said, "it's not fair that Master was killed."

"Hmm, I see, well, I suppose it can be hard losing a friend but there's no need to feel sad about Akzeriuth," Teodoro said.

This surprised Tear, Guy, and Mieu.

"Grandfather, what do you mean?" Tear asked.

"The fall of Akzeriuth was written in Yulia's Score. It occurred because it was meant to," Teodoro answered.

Hearing what the Yulia City mayor said shocked the trio.

"Grandfather, how could that be?" Tear said upset upon hearing those words, "I've never heard that. That makes it the same as Hod."

"_Like Hod?_" Guy asked in his head.

"It's part of the Closed Score. Only those of maestro rank or higher are privy of that knowledge," Teodoro explained.

"If you knew about what was going to happen, why didn't you prevent it?" Guy asked angrily at the Yulia City mayor.

Teodoro raised an eyebrow as he was surprised to hear such words, "Guy, I'm surprised that someone from the Outer Lands would say such a thing. A calm and orderly life in accordance with the Score is the way of the Order of Lorelei."

"But even so…"

"Why are people read the Score on their birthday each year? To learn of the next year and accept the possibilities it holds."

"But why didn't warn people about the destruction that was going to happen in Akzeriuth?" Tear asked with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, if you had, people wouldn't have died," Guy added.

"That's the problem, when faced with a Score of death, people are not calm and can't live well peacefully," Teodoro answered.

"Well of course," Guy responded, "I mean really, no one wants to really die."

"That's unacceptable," Teodoro rebuked Guy's statement, "Yulia's Score promised prosperity for all of Auldrant. If we stray from the path, we will lose that prosperity. We are the watchers that have guided the way for the Score. The Order of Lorelei is a tool for that purpose."

"Is that why Grand Maestro Mohs kidnapped Fon Master Ion and was looking to start a war?" Tear asked in disbelief.

"Did Van knew through the Score and guided Luke to the passage rings in Akzeriuth?" Guy asked.

"That is correct," Teodoro answered.

"You once told me that neither Kimlasca nor Malkuth listened to you when you warned them about the destruction that would happen on Hod," Tear said, "Was that a lie?"

Teodoro looked to his adopted granddaughter with sympathy, "I'm sorry Tear. You were young, I didn't want you know the truth but Van knows the truth."

Tear was surprised again and it dawned on her about her brother's intentions, "Then my brother is planning revenge against the world. He said that a world that is shackled by the Score is better off destroyed."

"Tear, you are mistaking in thinking that Van is trying to destroy the world," Teodoro rebuked, "it is true that there was a time that Van hated the Score after what happened to Hod, but now he's doing an admirable job as a Watcher."

Guy was irate by those words, "Admirable? Letting the people in Akzeriuth die was admirable? Was letting the people in Hod die admirable as well? What the hell? I suppose you're also going to say that letting Luke be killed was admirable as well. You're insane! There is something wrong with all of you!"

"Not at all," Teodoro said calmly thinking there was no reason for Guy to be so upset and insulting, "at the end of the Sixth Fonstone, Yulia's Score reads thus: 'The land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war and Malkuth shall lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive and this shall lead to unprecedented prosperity.' We have watched all this time in order to bring that unprecedented prosperity to the Outer Lands."

"But Grandfather, Van is trying to make St. Binah fall!" Tear pointed out.

"The battle will take place around it, St. Binah will not fall. It is not written in the Score."

Just then an attendant came in, "Mayor Teodoro, it's time for the meeting."

"I'll be right there," Teodoro said as he got up and then looked back at Tear and Guy, "if you are that worried, take the Yulia Road to the Outer Lands. See for yourselves that your concerns are groundless."

Teodoro leaves the room with the attendant.

"I don't believe this, how the hell can he be so callous about it?" Guy said upset.

Tear only sighed as what she heard was upsetting, "We're not going to get anything here."

Guy calmed down, "You're right, I say we go back to the Outer Lands and deal with this ourselves."

Tear agreed, "Okay but first, let's get back to my room, I need to get something."

"Well…okay."

"I hope it will be all right," Mieu said worried.

"I can understand why you feel that way Mieu."

Mieu, Guy, and Tear left but before they went back to Tear's residence, they went to Layla's place.

**Layla's Residence**

"I've been waiting for you," Layla said.

"What's the book Van left behind?" Tear asked.

Layla nodded, "It's just an ordinary book of fonic artes, but there was a hidden page at the end. Here's a copy."

Layla handed the copy to Tear and Tear looked it over.

"I don't know what it means, but I thought you might have an idea," Layla added.

Tear had a surprised expression on her face," This is…!" Tear paused and started chanted, "Va, le, zwe, tue …Mother…Understanding…Spreading through the land of Rugnica…Magnificent…angel's voice…"

"Mieu? What's happening?" Mieu asked surprised.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Guy asked surprised.

"Quiet," Layla scolded the two in a low tone, "Tear is meditating. It looks like that really was the symbol of the hymn."

Tear finished meditation and the chant, "Now I understand. This is the Third Hymn."

Tear was able to learn the Third Hymn, Holy Song.

"Were you able to figure it out?" Guy asked.

"Yes…" Tear answered.

"Alright!" Mieu said with excitement.

"Congratulations, Tear," Layla responded with a smile.

"Thank you," Tear replied with joy, "do you mind if I keep this copy? There's information here about the symbolism in the other hymns as well, though I don't yet know enough to understand them."

Layla nodded, "Be my guest. I'm sure it'll come in useful eventually as you grow stronger."

Tear nodded, "Yes, thank you."

The three left Layla's place and went to Tear's residence.

**Tear's Room**

After a bit of time, they made it to Tear's Room and Tear was rummaging for something to get while Mieu stood next to her and Guy stood by a corner.

"Van hated the Score," Tear started, "he was always talking about it here in this room. He would stand where you are Guy and say that he could never forgive a world that let Hod die."

"Yeah," Guy replied.

Tear continued as she looked at Guy, "Hod was the homeland of Van and I that was destroyed sixteen years ago. Hod fell into the Qliphoth just like Akzeriuth. Van and my mother, who was pregnant with me at the time, fell into the Qliphoth. Van probably used a fonic hymn."

"I see."

"Something happened before I went to the Outer Lands. Van returned to this city, something he didn't do very often.

**Flashback**

Van was standing in the selenia field with Legretta standing behind him.

"Asch seems to suspect something," Legretta said.

"Asch is still a bit…dainty. He'll cause trouble if he learns that the people of the Outer Lands will be annihilated," Van replied.

"Shall we have Sync keep tabs on him?"

"Yes."

**Flashback End**

"I thought my brother was planning something terrible. At least, that many people were going to die," Tear continued, "I couldn't allow that to happen, even if Hod had been left to die because of the Score. I swore I'd stop him, even if it meant killing both of us."

"Tear," Guy responded shocked that the younger sister of Van would be willing to that far just stop her brother.

"But it looks like I failed. I couldn't prevent the destruction of Akzeriuth and now Luke is dead, killed right in front of my eyes."

"But Tear," Mieu responded, "I thought that you believed that it was all Master's fault."

Tear looked at Mieu, "Mieu, did you…think that I would have taken pleasure of Luke being killed?"

Mieu had a downcast look, "Well, it seemed like others did…so…"

Tear shook her head, "As much as I resent the fact that Luke wasn't willing to accept fault for his actions, I can't place all the blame on him, I took an assignment for the Outer Lands to stop my brother. Also it doesn't justify what Asch did."

"It never justified what Asch did, Asch must have known what was going to happen," Guy said and got angry, "and yet he…"

"Guy…" Tear said sadly.

Guy was angry and hurt, "Luke was my best friend. He was someone that helped me see through something that I never would have thought of. I don't care that Luke was a replica, I don't care if Asch is the original Luke fon Fabre, and I don't care of the circumstances that victimized him, Asch had no right to take Luke's life and I will never forgive him."

"Me too, me too, I hate Asch for killing Master!" Mieu said with passion.

Tear looked at Guy and Mieu and wasn't sure what to say.

Guy had his thought, "_I'm sorry Luke, I couldn't save your life…one way or the other Luke, I will avenge your death…looks like I will go through my original goal for revenge…Asch, I will make you suffer…so will Duke Fabre. The Order of Lorelei will pay as well, this cannot be continued to be allowed. Van…I won't let you get away with this as well._"

Tear saw the expression on Guy's face and was worried and a bit scared for him.

**Tartarus**

Ion was looking out in front in the deck of the Tartarus. Ion couldn't help but think about what happened to Luke and it still upset him. He considered Luke as his friend and it broke his heart that he lost a friend. He couldn't comprehend why Asch believed his was right in killing Luke and he also couldn't comprehend why he got the sense that Jade and Natalia were okay with it and why his own guardian Anise completely condoned what Asch did. He thought about what happened to Akzeriuth. He didn't think it was right that all the blame should be placed on Luke. After all, he was the one who opened the door when Van requested to and he believe that some of the blame should go to him as well and he knows that Van orchestrated the whole thing but and yet it was Luke that got all the blame. The Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei found it to be very shameful. Soon Anise and Natalia came up and stood by Ion.

"Ion…" Anise spoke.

Ion looked to see Anise and Natalia, "Oh, Anise and Natalia…"

"Ion, we need to talk," Natalia said.

"About what?"

"Um, well, Ion, you've been…well, not been yourself as of late," Anise said.

Ion looked back out of the sea, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Ion, you've been acting cold, especially towards Asch," Natalia said.

Ion didn't say anything.

"Ion, why are you acting this way?" Anise asked.

"You want to know why?" Ion asked.

"…You're still angry with Asch for…killing Luke, aren't you?" Natalia deduced.

"…Yes, I am," Ion answered with a frown.

Natalia was saddened by this and Anise was unable to understand.

"But why Ion?" Anise asked, "Who cares about that idiot, he killed a lot of people. He deserved what he got."

"Anise…" Natalia spoke.

Anise turned to Natalia, "You agree, right Natalia? He acted like he knew everything when he really didn't have a clue and then he tried to say that it wasn't his fault tried to say that we didn't know anything either like we were also at fault as well. He was so stupid."

Natalia wasn't sure how to respond, "I know Luke acted poorly but still…I can't help but to feel terrible about what happened to him."

"Natalia, why are you feeling sorry for him, he didn't even care about you and you were close to him. Besides, it wasn't like he was the Luke you remembered, Asch is."

"That doesn't mean that it was right to just kill him," Ion said.

Anise looked at Ion, "Ion…I don't get you at all."

"…No, of course you don't Anise."

"Ion…" Anise was surprised at Ion's response.

"Fon Master…" Natalia spoke.

"Could you two please leave me be? I want to be alone," Ion said.

"But Ion-" Anise tried to argue.

"Ionian Sergeant Anise Tatlin, don't make me repeat myself, I wish for you and Princess Natalia to leave me alone."

Anise was shocked the way Ion referred to her and Natalia felt bad and put her hand on Anise's shoulder.

"Anise, I think we should let him be for a while," Natalia said.

Anise looked at Natalia and back to Ion and felt sad, "Fine…"

Natalia and Anise left Ion alone and unbeknownst to them, Asch saw the whole thing and wasn't happy with what he saw and heard and had a scowl on his face.

"I should have known," Asch said in a low tone, "he's just like those two and that annoying cheagle.

Asch felt irritated and gritted his teeth in anger and left for the bridge.

**Aramis Springs**

Tear, Guy, and Mieu had just used the Yulia Road to get back to the Outer Lands and they arrived in Aramis Springs. They decided to head out and to do what they can to prevent St. Binah from falling. They traveled through the caverns of Aramis Springs fighting and defeating monsters that got in their way. Tear, Mieu, and Guy were thinking about Luke and things that would have been if he was still alive. They felt that now they needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I bet it was real tough to Luke to learn the truth," Guy said, "and to think, the last thing Luke hears before he dies is that he was a replica. I bet Luke had a hard time through all of it."

"Well, perhaps, but still, it can't be denied that Luke did cause the deaths of thousands of people in Akzeriuth and not willing to listen to anyone other than my brother," Tear stated.

"Part of that is my fault."

"But Guy, you had nothing to with that," Mieu said, "I'm sure Master would say the same thing."

"It's partly my fault that Luke went from a blank slate to a selfish spoiled kid."

"Guy, what do you mean?" Tear asked.

"Well, when Luke couldn't walk or really to say, didn't know how, I was the one who looked after him. I didn't put much effort to prevent him growing up to be selfish and spoiled. I really learned my lesson. It's too bad I learned that lesson too late."

After a while, they finally managed to exit out of Aramis Springs. As they walked down the hill, they are surprise to see a figure run up to them and to see that the figure was the Malkuthian colonel Jade.

"J-Jade?" Guy spoke in surprise.

"Oh good, I was afraid I might have miss you," Jade said with relief.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Tear asked surprised to see Jade.

"I have a favor to ask Guy," Jade answered, "since he didn't come with us on the Tartarus, I came looking for him."

"For my help, what do you mean?" Guy asked.

Jade's face went grim as he answered, "Mohs has captured Ion and Natalia."

"What?" Guy blurted surprised.

"They've been captured?" Tear asked surprised.

"Oh no!" Mieu spoke in surprise.

"Yes and at any rate, if we don't rescue them soon, there's going to be trouble. There aren't any Malkuth forces nearby, so I thought I'd ask for your help Guy."

"What do mean by trouble?" Guy asked.

"With the disappearance of Akzeriuth, Kimlasca has begun making preparations for war. They probably intend to use Natalia's death as justification."

"That's right," Tear said, "the people of the Outer Lands don't know why Akzeriuth disappeared."

Jade nodded, "Yes, Ion was wary of this and returned to the Order to issue a decree. He was captured upon his arrival."

"I see," Guy said with his fears coming true.

"Guy, can I count on your cooperation?" Jade asked.

Guy looked at Jade with a serious expression.

Jade continued, "I know that you're upset about Luke's death. I just want to be sure that I can count on your assistance. If we don't do what we can to stop this, we really will have a war on our hands."

"…I'm assuming that you're asking me this because Asch is going to help," Guy said.

"Actually Asch left us before we reached Daath, saying that he had other things he needed to do but that really doesn't matter at the moment."

"One last thing Jade…"

"Guy…" Tear spoke.

"Do you believe that…Luke deserved to die?"

Jade simply looked at Guy, "Whether or not I believe Luke deserved to die is irrelevant. That doesn't run congruent of what is happening right now. We can't let ourselves be tied of what happened in the past. We have to think about what's happening now."

Guy gritted his teeth in anger what Jade said and Mieu was upset.

"You don't have to be cruel Jade!" Mieu said upset.

"…I'm simply saying is that we don't have time for there are other things we need to worry about so are you willing to help or not Guy?" Jade asked and then looked at Tear, "Tear, can I also ask for your assistance in rescuing Ion and Natalia?"

Tear nodded, "Yes Colonel, if Ion and Natalia were captured to assure the war will happen, we have to rescue them and prevent it."

Jaded nodded, "Thank you Tear," Jade looked back at Guy, "Guy…?"

Guy thought about it for a moment, "Jade, did you hear that St. Binah might be fall?"

Jade was taken back a bit, "Yes, Asch said that because the Sephiroth of Southern Rugnica was destroyed, the land may fall so yes, St. Binah might fall."

"Do you have any plans to prevent it?"

"I don't know if we can but at the very least, we should get the people out of there."

"Fine, in that case, I will cooperate with you."

"I appreciate it Guy."

"However, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I will help you rescue Ion and Natalia and help saving the people of St. Binah but afterwards, I'm cutting my ties with all of you."

"Guy, what are saying?" Tear asked shocked at Guy declared.

"I'm saying that I will be going on my own afterwards. I have no intention in sticking around with any of you afterwards."

"Because of what happened to Luke," Jade deduced.

Guy didn't say anything.

"But Guy…" Tear spoke.

"That's fine," Jade said, "if that's your decision, so be it."

Tear looked at Jade surprised, "Colonel…"

"If this is what Guy chooses, then we can't say or do anything to change his mind, it's his choice."

"But…" Tear wanted to say further but didn't know what to say in the matter.

"We don't have much time, we need to move," Jade said, "let's get to Daath."

Tear and Guy nodded and Mieu just looked on as they started to leave to go to Daath.

"You're planning to get back at Asch, aren't you?" Jade said in a low tone towards Guy.

Guy didn't say anything and just kept walking. Jade didn't know what say at the moment but figured if what Guy did was his own business and thought that if he pressed further, it would be a distraction in what they were trying to do at the moment and decided to drop the subject.

Tear went to Guy, "Guy, I understand that you're upset but-"

"Tear, don't," Guy interrupted.

Tear was taken back, "Guy..."

"I know what you're going to say but would you do me a favor and just drop it. I'm just not in the mood, okay?" Guy said as he walked ahead of Tear.

Tear was shocked but decided to drop the subject as there was something that need to be taken care of at the moment.

They headed for Daath to rescue Fon Master Ion and the Kimlascan Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. How would things go for them? Would they succeed? Would they stop the war that seemed to be ready to occur between Malkuth and Kimlasca? Would they even figure out what Van was trying to really accomplish? They would soon find the answers of the questions they had but none would know what fates had awaited for them.

**Four Months Later in the Soul Society, Shino Academy**

Luke was in the middle of his entrance exam and he released his spirit energy into the orb and displayed the spirit energy flowed in the orb. The three instructors looked on and were impressed in what they were seeing.

"Alright Gendozaki, that's will do," the third instructor said.

Luke stopped the flow of his spirit energy and handed the orb back to them.

"Now then," the first instructor started, "you said that you have some skill with a sword."

"Yes," Luke answered.

"We'll see how your skills are," the second instructor said as he pointed a rack that had swords, "go ahead and pick one."

"Yes," Luke replied as he went and picked up a sword from the rack.

The third instructor picked one of the swords and got in his fighting stance. Luke followed suit and got in his own fighting stance.

"Are you ready?" The third instructor asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

The first instructor raised his hand and brought it down, "Begin!"

Luke charged at the third instructor and clashed swords with him. The third instructor was dishing out attacks and Luke was dodging them, blocking them with his own sword, and was countering the attacks. Luke was dishing out moves as well, some of the moves Luke displayed surprised the instructors but were impressed none the less on some of the moves Luke did.

"All right, that's enough," the first instructor called out.

Luke and the third instructor stopped each and the third instructor nodded and went to his two colleagues and gave them his assessment of Luke's skill with a sword. The other two nodded and they faced Luke.

"All right Gendozaki, that will do," the second instructor said.

Luke nodded and put back the sword he used.

"Follow us, we'll begin the written part," the second instructor said.

Luke nodded and followed them and got to the area for the written part and Luke also noticed that there were other people who was doing the written part as well and was concentrating real hard. Luke took the written part of the entrance exam and they were timing him. After an hour, Luke was finished and the first instructor graded Luke's written exam. Luke was nervous and he hoped that he did well. Luke recalled that he really didn't do much studying and learning things back in Auldrant when he was alive and he hoped that with what Jinkuro told him when he met him, that his answers were at least acceptable. Afterwards, the other two instructors looked at Luke's written exam and they discussed of the mark that Luke got for the answers that he received for his exam and calculated all of Luke's performance for the entrance exam. Luke was nervous as he waited for their decision.

"All right," the second instructor said as the third instructor went to get something.

"Luke Gendozaki," the first instructor said.

"Yes?" Luke replied.

The first instructor nodded, "Congratulations, you've passed the requirements, welcome to the Shino Academy."

Luke's eyes widened and he was happy, "Really?"

"Yes," the third instructor said as he brought back some clothing for Luke, "this is your uniform and be ready to start tomorrow for there will be a welcoming ceremony. When your name is called, report to the designated area as instructed and you will be given information of what classes you will be as well as other things for your education."

Luke was happy that he was just accepted in the Shino Academy and bowed to the instructors, "Thank you very much."

The instructors nodded as the third instructor gave Luke his uniform which Luke accepted.

"That's it for you for the day Gendozaki, don't be late for the welcoming ceremony will begin tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock," the third instructor said.

Luke had a serious look and nodded, "Yes, understood."

**In front of the gate of the Shino Academy**

Luke was happy as he looked at the uniform that was given to him, "This is it, the new beginning for me."

Luke left to go back to Amana and give the good news to Toji and the others but unknown to him, he was being watched by a woman who was in her standard Shihakusho with black gloves, had long purple hair tied to a ponytail and blue eyes. As she watched Luke leave, she had an evil grin on her face.

"So, we have another one here as well," the woman said, "Well, things are going to get interesting. I never thought I see him here but it must also mean that he got him to fulfill his purpose," the woman began to chuckle, "this is going to be fun and he's the one that man was talking about. It's amazing how things turn out this way."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke begins his first day in the Shino Academy and eventually Luke will learn what happened in Auldrant decades later in a way he would have never expected.**


	8. First Day in Shino Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss and I don't own Bleach.

**First Day in Shino Academy**

**In front of Toji's Hut in District 62 of East Rukongai, Amana**

Luke stepped out of Toji's hut and stretched his arms. He was wearing his uniform of the Shino Academy and was ready to start his first day. Toji stepped out as well.

"All right Luke," Toji said, "you ready?"

Luke turned to Toji and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready. I'm going now Toji. I'll try to stop by as often as I can on my days off."

"Well, don't worry about too much if you can't, it's no big deal. It's how it is when becoming a Shinigami. Well take care and good luck, Luke."

Luke smiled and waved, "Thanks Toji, thanks for everything you've done for me."

Luke left and Toji nodded as he went back inside.

**First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Momo was patting a little white haired boy, much to the child's dismay.

"I'm going now, I'll see you later Little Shiro," Momo said causing the boy to be annoyed as he growled.

"Quit calling me Little Shiro and don't pat me on the head either," the boy said as he slapped Momo's hand away.

Momo just put her hands on her sides with a smile, "When you finally go to the same grown up school as I do, I'll use your real name."

"Forget that," the boy countered, "why would go to some stupid Shinigami school?"

"I'll be staying in the dorm from now on but I'll come visit you soon, okay Little Shiro, bye." Momo said as she rushed off to head to the Shino Academy.

"All right, thanks for the warning. Don't hurry you bed wetter!" the boy declared while scratching his stomach.

**In front of the grave of Kagekiyo and Shizuka Kira**

Izuru Kira had his eyes closed and was giving a silent prayer to his deceased parents. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and looked at his parents' grave.

"Good bye Mother and Father, I'll come visit you again soon," Izuru said.

**District 78 of South Rukongai, Inuzuri**

Rukia and Renji were running as fast as they could to get to the Shino Academy.

"Great, now we're going to be late to our first day at school," Renji complained as he and Rukia continued to hurry to the academy.

"Don't you blame this on me," Rukia responded, "What were you doing sleeping in a tree? I was looking everywhere for you."

"I'll do whatever I want to," Renji countered as he and Rukia were glaring at each other, "it's none of your business where I sleep anyway."

Rukia got angry, "Ooouuugh, I should've just left without you, it would have served you right!"

**Shino Academy**

Luke had just arrived back in the Shino Academy. He looked at the building and the people that were entering in. Luke took a deep breath and used both of his hands and slapped both of his cheeks and had his game face on.

"All right, today is my first day," Luke said to himself as he went in.

Luke went in the building and saw a huge crowd of people lining up in different lines. Luke looked around and a faculty member went up to Luke and directed him go to one of the lines. After some time, Luke was given his class schedule and another paper of where is dorm is with who he is sharing and the informational booklet of the academy and what's to be expected. Luke looked at his schedule and was shocked as he saw what class he was placed in. The young red head couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wow, is this real?" Luke asked to himself, "I just wanted to do well enough to get in…I never expected this."

An announcer spoke throughout the academy, "Welcome new students to the Shino Academy. You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

**Advance Class 1**

As students walked in the room and getting settled for the class by sitting in their seats, a bald teacher with glasses walked to the podium and faced the new freshmen students and the students settled down and paid attention.

The teacher spoke, "Let me introduce myself students. My name is Gengoro Onabara. I'm also pleased to inform you that of all the incoming freshmen, your test scores on the entrance exams were the highest. In other words, welcome to the advance class, congratulations. Of course this means the expectations of you are higher as well. You must train hard and strive to not merely serve your future division, but to excel in each of your various pursuits."

Luke was sitting in the class and internally, he was very nervous. He hoped that he wouldn't screw up as he felt the pressure of being in the advance class. He then noticed three people that were in the class and they were the three people he met yesterday for the entrance exam as he saw Renji, Izuru, and Momo. Luke felt a little better seeing that there were three people in the class that he met and figured that it wouldn't be so nerve wracking. He noticed someone wasn't in the advance class and that person he met was Rukia.

"_I guess Rukia didn't make it in the advance class…well, I'm sure I'll see her again from time to time_," Luke thought, "_still, I can't believe that I'm in the advance class._"

**Class 2**

The teacher spoke, "Just because you're not in the advance class, it doesn't mean you have any less of a chance of excelling. In the end what matters is hard work. If you train as hard as you…"

"_Stupid Renji, I should be in the advance class, not him_," Rukia thought clearly upset about the whole arrangement.

**An Hour Later in Advance Class 1**

Class was over and students of the advance class were leaving the classroom. Luke stepped out of class and looked around as he sighed of relief.

"Luke? Luke, is that you?" Momo's voice spoke.

Luke turned to see Momo, who smiled.

"Oh, hi Momo," Luke greeted.

"Wow Luke, so you passed as well and you made it to the advance class as well."

"Y-Yeah," Luke rubbed the back of his head, "though I have to admit, I'm really surprised to be in the advance class."

"Well, I'm sure it's because of your hard work and the talent you have. Let's both do our best in the academy."

Luke smiled, "Yeah, thanks Momo, I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

Both Luke and Momo smiled.

**Shino Academy's Dormitory**

Luke arrived at dormitory and looked at the paper he was holding to see which one of the rooms he was assigned to. He looked and saw Room 251 and nodded.

"That's my room," Luke said as he entered in the room.

Luke sighed and laid on the bed and looked up on the ceiling. He had a long day but to him, the day went smoothly for him. Luke let his mind wondered a bit and then got up and went through his small bag and decided to read over things.

"I can't afford to mess up," Luke said to himself, "I should do some studying and that way, I won't embarrass myself…like I did back when I was alive in Auldrant…" Luke began to have thoughts about what may be happening in Auldrant, "I wonder how they are doing," Luke shook his head, "no, there's no point of me worrying…it's not like I can do anything about it anyway…besides, I bet the others are glad to be rid of me," Luke felt sad a bit but resolved himself, "well, this is my life now and I'm going to make the most of it."

Luke went back to study and reading the principles of the four combat areas of a Shinigami.

**Somewhere in Auldrant**

Natalia was on the ground and was upset with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why did this happen?" Natalia asked upset, "How could you do this…Guy?"

Tear was with Natalia and tried to comfort her by putting her hand on Natalia's shoulder, only to have Natalia's slap it away.

"Natalia…" Tear spoke.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you Tear? Didn't you?!" Natalia asked angry and glaring at Tear.

Tear didn't like the look the Kimlascan princess gave her and was taken back, "Natalia, I…didn't really know, honestly, I didn't know this was going happen."

Jade and Anise were there as well and they were upset about what happen.

"Wow," Anise said upset, "I can't believe that Guy went through with it."

Jade simply pushed his glasses with a frown.

**Another place somewhere in Auldrant**

Van was upset when he learned that something happened, "Gailardia…what have you done?"

Legretta was standing behind him and hated to see her leader to be so upset, "Commandant…"

**That's it for the chapter. Next chapter: Luke and his classmates learn the four areas and demonstrations are performed.**


	9. Lessons and Demonstrations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss and I don't own Bleach.

**Lessons and Demonstrations**

**Somewhere in Auldrant**

Guy was panting and was facing someone that he had known since he was a small boy, a man he once considered to be his friend and used to be one of the nicest person he had known but as far as Guy knew, that person had died a long time ago and now he considered him to be a monster who used people just for his own gain. Guy was facing Van with his drawn katana and Van was just standing there facing Guy with his own sword unsheathed.

"Gailardia," Van spoke, "I never would have imagined that we would meet like this."

"Really, you really didn't think it was going to be this way?" Guy asked glaring at his former servant and friend.

"I'm trying to change the world for the better, why can't you see that?"

"Change the world? What good is it trying the change the world if you're willing to sacrifice innocent lives to do so?"

"It is obvious that sacrifices are needed to be made in order to save the world. It is the only way to free the world from the Score."

"What you're doing will not save the world and it sure is hell doesn't justify the things you've done, especially to Luke."

Van raised his eyebrow, "Are you actually saddened about that thing?"

Guy got upset what Van just said, "That thing? You just referred to Luke as that thing?"

"He was nothing more than a replica, a product created for the sole purpose to make the Order of Lorelei believe the Score was in the right track. That dead replica couldn't even control its own hyperresonance."

Guy was getting even more angry at Van was saying, "So that's it? You just create Luke and make him believe in you and then when he no longer served your purpose; you just toss him away like he was nothing. You really are a cruel bastard. He may not have meant much to you, but he did mean a lot to me."

"He was just a replica," Van argued.

"The moment Luke was born; he had every right to live. You don't have the right to decide who lives or dies Vandesdelca!"

"The Score decides who lives and dies. It's no different."

"That's no excuse for your despicable actions. I swore that would avenge Luke's wrongful death."

"…Is that your reason for what you did to Asch?" Van asked with a scowl.

Guy smiled, "I know that Asch was a key to your plan and you kidnapped him and kept him under your wing for that sole purpose, so are you wondering if Asch is still alive, or did I actually succeeded in killing him."

"Gailardia…"

"Asch didn't think as much as he should have that I would go after him for killing Luke but he was sure wrong, just like you're wrong in thinking that there would no serious consequence for you. I'm not going to back down just because our past. You never told me that you had Asch put through a fomicry machine and created Luke. You never really told me anything and you actually expect me to still support you."

"It was a need to know bases."

"Tch, a need to know bases, huh? Well, here is something you need to know, I will destroy your plans and I will have my vengeance on anyone who knew and set up for Luke to die. If the Score is really as you and your grandfather Teodoro said, I will destroy it as well, but I won't do it using your methods."

"Gailardia, you are indeed a fool, there is no other way to fight against the Score!"

Guy readied his blade, "The time of talking is over Vandesdelca Musto Fende."

Van narrowed his eyes, "You actually think you stand a chance against me…if this is what you want. You won't be able to do anything because I have no choice but to kill you here. This truly saddens me that I have to kill my lord. Here I come, Gailardia Galan Gardios!"

Guy and Van charged at each other and there was a huge clash that echoed.

**Shino Academy's Dormitory, Room 251**

It was the start of a new day and Luke was still sleeping. He opened his eyes gingerly and looked up at the ceiling of his room. He thought of something and quickly got up and went to get ready. He figured it wouldn't do him any good if he was late. Moments later, Luke was in his uniform and headed out of his room and for his class.

**Shino Academy's Halls**

Luke was on his way to his first class. On his way there he saw someone that he recognized and that person was Rukia.

"Oh, hey, Rukia," Luke greeted with a smile.

Rukia turned to Luke's direction and was surprised, "Oh, it's you…Luke."

Luke stopped in front of Rukia, "How've you been?"

"I'm fine, on your way to class?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be starting with some of combat areas with demonstrations today."

"…What class are you in Luke?"

"Me? Well, I'm in the advance class."

Rukia was surprised but kept her composure, "I see…that's good."

Luke rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, what about you?"

"Well, Class 2 for me…anyway, I need to go and you should too, it wouldn't be wise to late for class."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"See you around Luke," Rukia said as she quickly left.

"Yeah, see ya Rukia," Luke paused for a moment, "I wonder, was it just me or did Rukia seem down…"

**History Class**

Luke arrived in class and sat in the back. When class got started, the instructor of the class began his lesson with introductions and talked about the beginning of the Gotei 13 and its founder who was still the leader of the Gotei 13, the Captain-Commander himself Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

**Law and Government Class**

It was in the Law and Government Class that Luke was jotting down notes as he was learning about Central 46 that serves the Shinigami royalty. They are made up of 40 wise men and 6 judges, selected from all of Soul Society. They are sealed into an enclave in the Seireitei called Seijotokyorin which no one else may enter, regardless of their military or civilian status. They act as a supreme judiciary organization whose authority puts it in direct control of the legal system. They handle all rulings on Shinigami and souls who have violated prohibitions. Luke also was beginning to learn about the laws of the Soul Society and what would be the consequences should a Shinigami ever break any of the laws.

**Kido Class**

The students of the advance class were outside and ready to practice Kido. There were three lines of students that consist of groups. The Kido instructor explained that they would start with practicing with one of the Kido spells.

"All right, Group One to the line," the instructor announced.

"Yes sir!" the students of Group One complied which included Momo and Luke.

"All of you, you will now demonstrate Hado, begin!"

"Right!" the students said in unison.

Luke and Momo put out their hands to start the spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh," Momo chanted.

"All creation, flutter of wings," Luke chanted.

"Ye who bears the name of Man!"

"Inferno and pandemonium,"

"The sea barrier surges,"

"March on to the south!"

Luke and Momo chanted, "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

Luke and Momo succeeded in hitting their targets with their spells while most of them missed their targets although Momo hit the corner of her target and Luke hit the side of his target but they were both happy that they hit their targets.

Luke was impressed with what he did and had his thoughts, "_So…this is what it's like…maybe this is what it would have been like if I bothered learning fonic artes…_"

**Flashback: Fubra River**

Luke looked at Jade when Jade asked him about the usage of fonons.

"Fonons are what fonists use, I don't need that," Luke said to Jade.

Jade sighed and pushed his glasses, "Did your master teach you nothing but brute force?"

Tear flinched because Jade was referring to her brother, Van.

Luke got upset, "Don't make fun of Master Van, he didn't teach me that stuff because I don't need it."

**Flashback End**

Luke sighed and felt a little ashamed of that memory.

"Very good, next group…" the teacher announced as Luke and Momo went back to sit.

"Yes sir!" the students of Group Two complied.

"That was a great shot," one of the female classmates said to Momo, "how you do it?"

"I only hit the corner," Momo said, "probably just luck."

"Well I'm still impressed. Most of them didn't even reach their target."

Luke saw Momo talking to someone and smiled and then looked on and a shot was made that was loud and hit the target perfectly, completely destroying it. This surprised everyone in the class and people saw that it was Izuru.

"Was that the blonde guy?" Momo asked and when she saw the target, she was impressed, "Amazing shot and he hit a perfect bull's eye."

Luke was amazed, "Wow, did Izuru really do that? He's amazing."

Students continued to talk about Izuru's performance as the one in question went to sit back down. When Izuru glanced at Luke, Luke nodded with a smile.

"That was impressive Izuru," Luke said with a smile.

Izuru smiled at Luke, "Thank you."

Renji looked at Izuru and had his thoughts, "_That guy's pretty good. Guess now I know who my competition in this class._"

"Group Three. To the line," the instructor called.

"Yes sir!" Renji and the other students of Group Three complied.

Renji got in some sort of stance, "_Whoever he is, I'm not about to let him show me up. So he destroyed the target, then I will too,_" Renji put his hand out and decided not to chant the incantation, "Hado # 31: Shakkaho!"

The result caused an explosion, causing some of the students to almost get caught in it and causing a panic. The smoke nearly cleared and most of the students wondered if Renji had lost his mind.

"Ah, that could have killed us all," Momo said stunned.

"W-What the hell…?" Luke said stunned as well, "Why didn't Renji do the incantation first?"

"What was he doing, the fool," Izuru commented upset that one of his classmates would do something reckless.

The huge smoke cleared and smoke was emanating from Renji's body.

The instructor was annoyed and pointed at Renji, "Abarai, special instruction after class."

"Yes sir…ugh…" Renji complied feeling embarrassed.

Luke just looked at Renji and couldn't help feel sorry for him as he heard students were starting to laugh.

**Zanjutsu Training Hall**

The Zanjutsu instructor decided to have students go in pairs for sparring matching with bokkens to see where they were in skill. After the pairs were set, the instructor decided to call the first pair and it was a Luke and a student called Osawa who had slick back brown hair. They picked their bokkens and faced each other and bowed to each other and then got in their stances. Luke got in his usual fighting stance and the students whispered about it wondering about Luke's stance.

"Begin!" the instructor spoke.

Luke and Osawa began their sparring and they clashed their bokkens. The two were pushing each other back and forth and it looked to be an even match. After a few moments though, Luke was getting more aggressive and was pushing Osawa back and then saw an opening and with instinct, Luke used one of his strike artes.

"Sonic Thrust!" Luke said as he performed the move.

The move hit Osawa on his left chest area and he flew a few inches back and fell on the ground. This surprised everyone in the class especially the fact that it seemed to most that was a unique move that Luke performed.

"Match, Gendozaki!" the instructor announced.

Luke went to Osawa, "Hey, are you okay?" Luke lend out his hand, "Sorry about that, here, give me your hand."

Osawa looked at Luke offering to help him up and then glared at him and swung his bokken at Luke surprising him and the others in the class, "I don't want your help!"

"Hey, what's with you?" Momo admonished, "He apologized and was just trying to help you up."

"Seriously," a male classmate with black long black hair said," you didn't have to rude about it Kinji."

"Shut up!" Osawa countered as he up and went to sit down angry and feeling humiliated.

Luke was upset and sighed sadly and then just went to sit down to his spot.

Momo and Izuru felt bad for Luke while Renji just looked on. Soon, it became Renji and Izuru's turn for their sparring match. During the match, Renji was pushing Izuru back with his aggressive attacks leaving no room for Izuru to counterattack and all Izuru could do was defend. Renji went for the finish and struck Izuru on the chest area pushing his opponent back with such force and causing Izuru to fall on the ground hard and making him feel pain and wobbly.

"Match, Abarai!" the instructor declared as Renji sighed of relief.

Student began to gather around to Izuru to check on him.

"Are you hurt? Can you get up?" Momo asked with concern.

One of the female students glared at Renji, "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Kira, are you all right?" the instructor asked.

Izuru nodded, "Yes sir."

Students were still talking and Renji gritted his teeth as he was annoyed and real upset.

**Outside**

After the Zanjutsu class was over, there was a break. Luke was sitting on the side of the building collecting his thoughts. He scratched his head thinking that he was doing okay for now in class. Soon Momo saw Luke and put her hand on her side.

"So there you are Luke," Momo said.

Luke looked over and saw Momo, "Oh Momo."

Momo went to Luke and sat next to him, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Momo was concerned, "Are you sure? You seemed upset about what happened after your match."

"Well, maybe a little."

Momo nodded, "Well, don't let it get to you; there are people like that all the time. That guy, Kinji Osawa, I heard he comes from a prominent noble family and he very competitive so he's known to be a real sore loser."

"Oh I see…"

Momo looked at Luke and then put her hand on his head, "C'mon Luke, cheer up."

Luke was surprised and looked at Momo, "Uh Momo, what are you doing?"

Momo smiled. "This is what I do for Little Shiro whenever he felt sad."

Luke wasn't sure how to react to what Momo was doing, "Uh…well," Luke then smiled, "thanks."

Momo took her hand from Luke's head, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…somewhat…thanks Momo," Luke said with a smile.

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Renji was sitting by a tree collecting his thoughts. He was very frustrated about how things went and he didn't appreciate his classmate giving him a hard time. He decided not to let it bother him too much and just relax. Steps were approaching closer to Renji.

"Resting up I see," Izuru's voice spoke as Renji looked and saw Izuru.

"Hmm, oh, it's you," Renji replied.

"I wouldn't mind joining you there. That okay?" Izuru asked.

"Uh, sure…"

Izuru sat down, "Thanks," Izuru rubbed his wrist, "Gotta admit, you really let me have it in class. I was so overwhelmed by your strength I couldn't even counterattack. My whole arm is still numb."

Renji felt bad, "Well, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean anything by it but I kind of messed up at target practice earlier so felt that I needed to make up for that."

Izuru smiled, "Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido. Each of these four disciplines must be mastered before we can become Shinigami. We definitely got our work cut out if that's going to happened."

"Well yeah. I guess so."

Izuru offers for a handshake with a smile, "Name's Izuru Kira. Hi, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you fellow freshman."

Renji just looked at Izuru, "Introduction and a handshake, your family must be from the good side of town."

Izuru was confused, "Huh?"

Renji just smiled, "Manners aren't exactly my style but my name is Renji Abarai and nice to meet you too."

Izuru smiled, "Ah, thank you Renji." Izuru and Renji then noticed that there were students rushing to get somewhere."

"Huh?" Renji spoke.

"Ah…what's going on?" Izuru asked as he and Renji went to see what the commotion was about.

**The near the entrance of the Shino Academy**

Students were gathering to see and there were two lines made from the entrance. Momo and Luke looked around and wondered what was going.

"What's going on?" Momo asked, "I can't see, Luke, how about you?"

"I can't see either, what's happening?" Luke replied.

One of the students turned to the confused two, "What, you two haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"They say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class."

"Really, a full-fledged Captain?" Momo replied as she and Luke were pushed further.

Luke and Momo were pushed out of the line. Luke quickly got back in the line and took Momo's arm to have her stand next to him.

"Momo, are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Momo replied as the two saw two people walking by.

The two that were walking by and one had with silver hair with his eyes closed and a badge wrapped around his left arm and the other wore a haori who had brown hair and squared glasses. Momo and Luke were amazed at the two that were passing by.

"A real captain," Momo commented.

"So, he's a captain," Luke commented as he looked at Aizen, "I can feel his reiatsu and it's incredible. He must be really strong. He may be even stronger than Master Van."

**Hakuda Training Hall**

Luke was in the class and the instructor gave an introduction to Hakuda as he explained that a close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami.

"All right, listen up," the instructor of the Hakuda class said, "today, I'm going to have you all in pair and you will have a sparring match. This will show where each of you are in the matter of skill."

The instructor made the pairs and the students stood next to their pairs. Luke was paired next to a male student and it was same male students that admonished Osawa for his behavior after Luke's Zanjutsu sparring match.

The male student looked at Luke and nodded, "You're Gendozaki, right?"

"Y-Yeah, Luke Gendozaki," Luke replied.

The student pointed his thumb at himself, "Hmm, I'm Yoshikatsu Koda, nice to meet you. Let's have a good match Luke."

"Uh…sure…"

Luke and Yoshikatsu squared off and started their hand to hand sparring match.

**Hoho Class**

After two hours, Luke's Hakuda class was over and he and his fellow freshmen were immediately came to the Hoho class where they learned that it was relate to footwork and that it can be enhanced and improved through mastery of it, concentration, and training. The students in the class also learned about Shunpo and it was explained that it was the greatest expression of the art of Hoho.

**Luke's Dorm**

After many hours, all of Luke's classes were over for him for the day. He went back to his dorm and sat on the floor as he sighed.

"Wow, what a day," Luke said, "it's a lot to learn."

Luke thought about his day and then he looked at his hands as he opened and closed them, "I should get some studying in and then go to sleep," Luke nodded with a serious expression, "…yes…"

Luke began to go through his books when suddenly he had a quick flash showing him of Asch on the ground with his sword broken.

Luke was surprised, "What was that?" Luke paused for a moment, "I thought I saw Asch but why was he on the ground and he looked hurt," Luke was rubbing his head, "What was that about?"

Luke shook his head and decided to just ignore it and went to pick up his books and notes and started to study.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: As Luke sleeps, he get visits in his dream, one from the voice that talked to him after he was slain by Asch and the second is from Lorelei.**


	10. Two Voices in One Dream

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with neither Bleach nor Tales of the Abyss.

**A/N: **There might be more people wondering about it so I will say that yes, Luke will be back in Auldrant eventually. How it will happen? I will not say but it will happen and he will see and meet up with his former traveling companions again.

**Two Voices in One Dream**

Luke falls asleep on his bed and sleeps peacefully. As Luke sleeps, he drifts off.

**An Unknown Space**

Luke opens his eyes and looks around. Luke is surprised to see he somewhere where the ground he's standing on was darkish purple and the sky was of mix of light red and gold and he also saw various tall rock formations.

"Where am I?" Luke asked surprised, "What is this place?"

Luke walked and continued to look around.

"Luke…" a voice said.

Luke stopped and quickly looked around, "Huh? Is someone here?"

"Over here Luke."

Luke turned to his right and saw someone standing. It was someone with white long hair that went down to his upper back and gold eyes. The person was wearing a red noble coat with white gloves, white slacks and red boots.

"Huh?" Luke was confused, "Who…who are you?"

The mysterious person was disappointed when Luke asked him that, "You don't who I am? Luke, it's me ….."

The person said his name but Luke didn't hear.

"What's that? What did you say your name was? I didn't hear you."

The person was irritated but calmed down, "I see...you still can't hear me. I've been trying to speak to you for months and yet I'm still unable to truly reach you."

Luke realized something with the voice, "Hey, I know that voice, would you happen to be the one who talked to me after I was killed in Yulia City?"

The person smiled and nodded, "Yes, that was me although it would be so much better if you can actually hear me. But it seems you can't, not yet at least, but hopefully you will very soon."

"I don't understand you were just talking in a low tone when saying you're name, right?"

The person twitched, "No you idiot."

Luke got irritated, "Hey, don't call me an idiot."

"I never let my voice go soft," the person said as he pointed his ear as a gesture, "you're just hard of hearing right now."

Luke was confused, "I don't get it and where are we anyway?"

"Anyway Luke, hurry it up, I want to be able to speak to you so hurry and get those damn wax out of your ears so that you can actually hear me."

"Just what are you-?"

Luke was interrupted when he heard a loud noise. Luke and the mysterious person looked around and saw fonons waving around all over the place.

"What the…? What's going on?" Luke asked surprised as he was seeing fonons waving around.

The mysterious person gritted his teeth of irritation, "Dammit, that annoying…" the person then looked at Luke, "it looks like we're being interrupted."

"What? Interrupted by whom…?"

"Hmm, not whom but by what..."

The fonons began to come together in one spot and in front of Luke.

Luke realized something, "Wait, are these…fonons?" Luke looked and was surprised, "Not just any fonons, they must be…" Luke remembered the time when he and Tear were taking to Tataroo Valley due to a hyperresonance and then the time and then the time at the ship and Akzeriuth when he unleashed his hyperresonance and when he saw Tear, Ion, Natalia, Sync, and Asch using them for their abilities, "….the Seventh Fonons…"

The Seventh Fonons were gathering and they manifested of an aggregate sentient.

"Finally, I am able to reach you, Luke," the sentient said.

Luke was shocked as what he was seeing, "What? Who…who are you? What are you?"

"You and the people of Auldrant know me as Lorelei."

"Lorelei…?" Luke paused for a moment and remembered something, "Wait, I remember Jade and the others talking about Lorelei and how if there are enough fonons, it can become sentient…" Luke looked at Lorelei, "So are you really Lorelei?"

"Yes, I am Lorelei and you Luke possess the same fonon frequency as me, you and the other you."

"The other me…oh, you must mean Asch."

"That is correct, it took me a long time to contact you but I have finally reached you."

"But how and why?"

"When you died, nearly all the Seventh Fonons in your body left your being, but there was still some Seventh Fonons within you and with that it was my way to get in hold of you. I've been trying to contact you, ever since you arrival in the new world."

Luke thought of something and gasped.

**Flashback: Four months back in District 62, Amana**

As Luke kept walking and thinking at the same time, he suddenly felt a terrible pain to his head.

"Aaarrgghh!" Luke was in pain with his hand on his head.

"Fragment of…my soul…heed my voice…" the voice said to Luke while on his knee feeling pain.

"Wh-What is this?" Luke spoke feeling the pain from his head, "Errh, I thought I wouldn't have to go through this after I died," Luke was enduring the pain, "dammit, why is this happening to me?"

"Heed my voice…Luke…heed my voice…Luke…!" the voice said to Luke.

The pain started to fade away and Luke was able to get on his two legs.

Luke sighed of relief, "It's finally gone. But still, I didn't think this would happen to me. I don't understand, what the hell is going on with me."

**Flashback End**

"So, it was you all along, not just in the Soul Society, you're the reason I've been getting headaches for seven years in the manor," Luke deduced.

"That is correct," Lorelei replied.

"What do you want with me?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I need your help."

Luke was confused, "My help…?"

"Yes, in Auldrant, something enormous is absorbing my power causing the Sephiroth Trees to go out of controls."

"The Sephiroth Trees…what do you mean?"

"Auldrant is now facing a crisis and my own power is actually harming Auldrant, there is not much time Luke, I need your help."

"You need my help…" Luke thought about it for a bit and then just shook his head, "Lorelei, I don't know how that will be possible for me. I'm dead now. I was killed by Asch so what good would it actually do for ask help from a dead guy like me?"

"There is no point," the white haired person said as he went to Lorelei, "Luke is not obligated to do anything for you, much less for Auldrant all together."

"Who are you?" Lorelei asked facing the white haired individual.

"I'm will not say my name to a meddling creature like you but you should know that I exist because of Luke."

"Because of me…?" Luke was surprised.

The mysterious figure looked at Luke, "Luke, I hope the next we meet; you will be able to say my name."

"Wait, I still don't understand-" Luke didn't get to finish as he cut himself off.

Everything around Luke was getting fading and Lorelei was still attempting to try to talk to Luke but to no avail. The next thing that Luke saw surprised him as the next he was seeing was vague images of Auldrant and none of them were pleasant from the war that was happening between Kimlasca and Malkuth to Oracle soldiers attacking civilians and Tear holding on Mieu with a depress look on her face with Natalia crying her heart out. Luke was horrified in what he was seeing and then Luke saw something he didn't expect to see and it was the image of Guy pointing his sword at Asch and Asch down on one knee with cuts and bruises and was panting.

"You're going to pay Asch," Guy said with hatred towards Asch, "you're going to pay for killing Luke."

Luke was shocked to hear what Guy said.

Asch sneered at Guy, "This is why you're doing this…for the sake of that damn dreck, the one that stole everything from me!"

Guy was uncaring and his eyes were cold, "I will avenge Luke's death!"

Guy raised his sword and brought it down on Asch which caused Asch to fall on the ground. Luke was shocked at what he saw and then the next thing that Luke saw was Guy on the ground. Luke wondered what happened until he saw Van standing over Guy with sword that had blood on it. Luke guess that blood belonged to Guy and Luke was horrified to see Guy on the ground with blood seeping out of him as Guy looked at Van with defiance.

"This is the end for you Gailardia!" Van declared as he prepared to finish Guy off.

"No…Guy…" Luke said sadly, "GUUUUY!"

**Luke's Dorm Room**

Luke woke up from his bed and panted heavily. After calming down, he looked around and saw he was in his room in the dorm of the Shino Academy. Luke decided to get off his bed and walk around a little to fit the pieces of the puzzle in his mind.

"What was that about?" Luke asked himself, "Just what was going on?" Luke then looked out the window, "What's happening in Auldrant?" Luke thought of some of the people he traveled with, "_Tear…Ion…Mieu…Jade…Anise…Guy…Natalia…what's going on? What I saw…it was all real wasn't it?_"

"Luke…you must hear me out…" Lorelei's voice said.

This surprised Luke," Lorelei…"

"Luke, you can't do anything for Auldrant, that was all gone when you died," the mysterious person said.

**An Unknown Space**

The mysterious person just stood by and was facing Lorelei.

"I'm sure Luke will hear me well and will be able to say my name," the mysterious person said.

"Why do you interfere?" Lorelei asked.

"The one who is interfering is you," the mysterious person countered, "besides, Luke is dead to Auldrant and why should he care about it."

"The other one known as Asch is gone; Luke is all that is left that can help."

"That is not Luke's problem, he has his own set of duty and I will not allow you to interfere. Blame the one known as Asch since he was one that killed him."

Lorelei was starting to fade, "It seems that my time here is over."

Lorelei faded away and the Seventh Fonons all disappeared leaving the white haired person alone.

"Hmph, an annoying pest that Lorelei was," the person paused for a moment, "Luke, you just need to concentrate in becoming a Shinigami…get rid of all attachments you had for Auldrant and concentrate of being a strong Shinigami, after all, you and I are one in mind and body."

The mysterious person smiled.

**The next morning**

Luke was walking in the halls of the Shino Academy heading to his class. He was rubbing his head trying to make sense in what happened last night.

"Luke, good morning," Izuru's voice greeted.

Luke looked over and saw Izuru as he waved at him, "Good morning Izuru."

Izuru looked at Luke curiously, "Luke, are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine, I, uh, had a weird dream last night…real weird and freaky for that matter."

Izuru was confused, "Freaky?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey Izuru, Luke," Renji's voice spoke.

Luke and Izuru looked over Renji.

"Hey, good morning Renji," Luke greeting.

Morning Renji," Izuru greeted.

Luke, Renji, and Izuru walked together to get to their class. As they approached, they saw Momo and Momo saw them.

"Hey good morning," Momo greeted.

"Morning Momo," Luke greeted as Izuru and Renji did the same.

The four freshmen talked to each other and went inside for their class.

**5****th**** Division Barracks**

The woman who was in her standard Shihakusho with black gloves, had long purple hair tied to a ponytail and blue eyes was walking around in the barracks and looked out of the side and saw the Captain of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen standing by near a tree and the woman to Aizen.

"Captain Aizen," the woman spoke.

Aizen turned and saw the woman and smiled, "Hello Erika."

"I'm about to head out," Erika said.

"Good, just greet him and let me know what you think," Aizen then turned his attention to the tree, "I did feel something very interesting from that boy. So, he's the same as you…and Jinkuro for that matter."

"That's right," Erika said with a sinister smile, "I'm sure he served his purpose but to think he would be here, fate has a funny way of things," Erika had her thoughts, "_It's time to meet you Luke fon Fabre…replica of Asch…_"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke continues his studies and meets the Shinigami name Erika and six months later, Luke and his classmates prepare for the field training in the Human World.**

**A/N 2: **The attire that the mysterious person wears, think of it as Luke's Viscount Costume with no sash in the front.


	11. Continuing Practice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss and I don't own Bleach.

**Continuing Practice**

Luke was outside training with a wooden sword. It was individual practice for his Zanjutsu class and he was focused. Luke still tried to make sense of the dream he had last night but Luke was at least glad he had some answers as he now knew, even it was only a tiny bit, about the voice that spoke to him when he was killed by Asch and the fact that he actually met Lorelei and it was the aggregate sentient itself that been talking to him at the time in the manor.

Luke stopped training for a moment, "Lorelei and that white haired guy…"

**Flashback**

The mysterious figure looked at Luke, "Luke, I hope the next we meet; you will be able to say my name."

**Flashback End**

Luke rubbed his head, "I really don't get it…" Luke started thinking of the images he saw of Auldrant, "What's going on in Auldrant? What's really happening…is everyone really-?"

Luke was interrupted by the sound of bushes ruffling.

Luke was turned and steeled himself, "Is someone there?"

Luke got into his stance and looked around with his eyes narrowed. Suddenly a blur charged at Luke and Luke jumped up by instinct. But then someone appeared behind and swung their sword at Luke with Luke blocking the attack with his own wooden sword but fell to the ground. The red head felt a bit dizzy and the assailant landed on their feet.

"Hmph, well, it's good you blocked my attack but I believe you could do a lot better," a female voice said.

Luke rubbed his head, "Who the hell…?" Luke looked and saw the person that attacked him and it was the purple long haired female Shinigami. She waved at Luke with a smile.

"Hi there," the woman greeted.

Luke shook the cobwebs out of his head and slowly stood up, "Who are you?" Luke looked at the person, "You're a Shinigami…"

The woman smiled and went up to Luke, "Erika Fujimori, I'm the third seated officer of 5th Division under Captain Aizen."

"Captain Aizen…?" Luke said and then he recalled about the Shinigami captain that visited the academy with his lieutenant yesterday, "oh right…Well, I'm Luke, Luke Gendozaki. So, you're a full fledge Shinigami and you a third seat?"

"That's right," Erika said, "it must be weird for you of what I just did but I just wanted to test you out and see how you would respond. Besides, I heard rumors of a freshman who pass the entrance exam and part of it was displaying his own unique moves. I wanted to see them myself."

"Oh, is that it?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Would you show me?" Erika asked as she got in her stance.

Luke rubbed the back of his head, "Well, okay."

Luke got in his stance as well. They then proceeded to spar with each other. Erika was using the back side of her sword and clashing with Luke.

Luke himself stepped back and performed one of his strike artes, "_**Sonic Thrust!**_"

Erika dodge the attack and swung her sword horizontally, "Impressive."

Erika went on the offensive and pushed Luke's wooden sword aside in which Luke used his Raging Blast against Erika, pushing her back. Luke charges and went on with hard swings making Erika get on the defensive and Erika herself had her thoughts.

"_This is quite interesting_," Erika said in her head and she used her left palm and pushed Luke back surprising the red head himself with such force.

"_Was that a Hakuda technique?_" Luke asked in his head and he saw Erika coming towards Luke and he decided to try an arte that he worked on. He spun his sword on the ground creating a circle and stabbed his sword on the ground in the middle of the circle, "_**Guardian Field!**_"

Erika was a bit surprised and took some damage but not as much she would have since he got in her defensive position. Erika looked at Luke and grinned, "Very good."

Luke wondering if Erika was going to try anything but figured that wasn't going to be the case since he saw Erika sheath her sword.

"I'm impressed," Erika said, "that's all I wanted to know."

"Huh? Is that it?" Luke asked.

Erika nodded, "Yeah, that's it. May I ask you something?"

"Um sure…"

"Where are you from?"

"Me? Well, I'm Amana, the 62nd District of East Rukongai."

"_Hmm, the same place that guy is from…_" Erika looked at Luke, "I'm sorry if it seems random, I just wanted to know, I'm a very curious person after all. Anyway, I have to get back. I'll be watching you Luke Gendozaki. I'm going to see far you'll go should you become a Shinigami."

"I will and I won't disappoint," Luke declared.

Erika smiled, "Good, see you around."

Erika turned around and performed her Flash Step.

"A Flash Step…" Luke said, "I don't get it though, what was that about? Why was she curious about me? I don't think I did better than anyone else and my strength was average."

Meanwhile, Erika got to one of the roofs of the building and looked out and smiled.

**Flashback: Five years back, Belkend in Auldrant**

Erika was in her uniform that was of a God-General of the Oracle Knights and she also wore an eye patch.

"Cantabile," Van called.

The purple haired woman turned to see Van, "Oh Commandant."

"I'm glad you're here, I have an assignment for you."

"Hmm, what sort of an assignment?"

Van simply smiled.

**Flashback End**

Erika shrugged, "I may be able to proceed as plan. I will finally be able to start to proceed for my revenge on Auldrant."

Erika flashed stepped on her way. Meanwhile Luke rubbed the back of his head unaware that there was someone watching him as well. It was another female Shinigami who had short light pink hair and red eyes wearing a standard Shihakusho with brown gloves and a light blue obi.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Just what is Third Seat Fujimori up to?"

Luke felt like he was being watched and turned to see only to see that no one was there.

"I could have sworn someone was watching me," Luke said, "guess I'm imaging things."

Luke decided to head back and the woman that was watching appeared again watching Luke leave.

"There's no doubt, that boy Luke…I can sense fonons from him as well…so, he's the same as Jinkuro, Erika…and myself," the woman pondered, "what could this mean?" the woman thought of something as well, "Luke…the light of the sacred flame…" the woman then had her thoughts of the children she had as students in the past, "I wonder if those kids were able to lead good lives…Nephry…Saphir…Peony…and especially Jade…"

The woman left with a nostalgic expression. Meanwhile, Luke went to the Zanjutsu hall and Renji saw Luke.

"Hey Luke," Renji greeted.

"Renji," Luke greeted back.

Luke didn't know what to make of the kind of meeting he had with 5th Division's Third Seat but he figured he could wonder about it later and just concentrate of his lessons and training to be a Shinigami.

Soon days and then months went by as Luke and his advance classmates went through their lessons and getting down the combats forms and the knowledge of the Soul Society. Sometime later on, it was one of the breaks for the students of the Shino Academy. Some students spent that time in the dorms while some students spent time going back to where they came from and spend time with the people close to them. Luke was one of the students that went back on one of his break.

**Toji's Hut in Amana**

Toji and Luke, who was in the clothes he wore for his time before he entered the Shino Academy, were eating dumplings and enjoying the relaxation. Every time Luke went back to Amana for one of his breaks, he would always tell Toji and the villagers in Amana about his time in the academy and Luke would have enjoyment telling them of what he was doing.

"Wow, sound like you had a hell of a time," Toji said.

Luke nodded as he took another bite, "Yeah. It was intimidating at first, but I feel that I'm really coming along."

Toji took a bite of one of his dumplings as well, "Have you had a chance to see Jinkuro?"

Luke shook his head, "No, not since I entered the academy."

"Hmm, I see…"

**First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Momo was spending her break back to her home and was eating watermelon with 'Little Shiro'.

"I wish you could have seen him Little Shiro," Momo said excitedly, "the reiatsu surrounding him was different from anything I've ever felt," she then noticed the boy was even looking at her, "Hey feels like you're not even listening to me."

"I told you to quit calling me Little Shiro!" the white haired boy admonished as he spat watermelon seeds at Momo, "Why do you always have to come home on your days off anyway? If that school is so great, you should just stay there."

"But I come home to visit you Little Shiro."

"Well I don't remember asking you to."

They continued to eat their watermelons.

Momo nodded as she had a goal in mind, "I know one thing for sure, some day I'll be in the 5th Division with Captain Aizen," she expected the boy to have some sort of reaction but there was none, "Hey c'mon I'm really serious."

The boy didn't care much as he spat more watermelon seeds.

**Shino Academy, Six Months Later**

In the halls of the academy, various students were walking heading which ever class and activity they were going for. There was one female student who looked out of the window with a downcast look. It was Rukia and she was lost in her thoughts. There was someone sneaking behind Rukia and it was Renji. When he got close enough, he kicked Rukia's behind and caused Rukia to screech.

Rukia turned holding her bottom and glaring at Renji, "Hey, what was that for?!"

"All this daydreaming is a waste of time," Renji replied, "you've been here for six months and you still haven't started taken your training seriously."

Rukia got offended, "Oh yeah, well who are you to-" Rukia cut herself off when she noticed that Renji as well as other students that wee with him were carrying their sheathed swords wrapped in cloth and boxed lunches like they were preparing something, "You look like you're going someplace. Are you guys having field training or something today?"

"Yeah," Renji replied with a smile, "we're going to the World of the Living for practice fighting against dummy Hollows."

Rukia couldn't believe it and it upset her, "Why you?! Why is only your class?! Not to mention you shouldn't be in the advance class in the first place!"

"What can I say, they recognize talent when they see it," Renji simply replied.

Rukia simply got irritated.

"Why do you feel that Renji shouldn't be in the advance class?" Luke asked.

Rukia was surprised and turned to see Luke who also had his sheathed sword wrapped in cloth on his back as well as a box lunch.

"Luke…" Rukia said.

"I'm confused," Luke said, "why do you feel that Renji shouldn't be in the advance class?"

"Um, well, it's because…" Rukia didn't know what to really say to Luke.

Renji just went to Luke and put his arm on Luke's shoulder, "Don't mind her Luke," Renji had a grin, "she's just jealous simply because I'm more talented than her."

Rukia looked away and frowned and Renji and the other started to leave.

"And just you wait Rukia, I'm better than you already and when I come back, there won't be any comparison between us."

Rukia was provoked, "Oh, well when you come back, I'll be a..." Rukia's voice got softens, "…I don't know…"

"Rukia," Luke spoke.

Rukia had her head down and felt sad and then left. Luke just watched Rukia walk away.

"Hey Luke, c'mon!" Renji called.

Luke turned to catch up, "I'm coming!"

**Shino Academy's Seikaimon Area**

Luke had arrived and was told to take a piece of paper when he got there to assemble. Luke was getting ready for his field training to in the World of the Living.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The field training commences but an unexpected attack occurs.**


	12. Sneak Attack of Huge Hollows

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Bleach and Tales of the Abyss, it's all fan-base.

**Sneak Attack of Huge Hollows**

The students of the advance class assembled at the seikaimon area of the Shino Academy and there were three students standing in front of the seikaimon. They were sixth year students, two of them male and one female. They got the freshmen attention and they started.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the male student in the middle started, "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, sixth year."

"I'm Kanisawa," the female student said.

"I'm Aoga," the second male student said.

"The three of us will be your guides for this exercise," Shuhei said.

The students were amazed and they whispered to each other.

"Huh? What's with everyone here?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why are they all gawking? Are they famous or something?" Renji asked.

Izuru was surprised and turned to the two red heads, "How could you two not know? The one in the middle, everybody knows who he is," Izuru looked at Shuhei, "That's Shuhei Hisagi; they say he's been assigned to a post in the Gotei 13 even before he graduates, which almost never happens. He's even supposed to be in line to be a ranked officer."

"Wow, really?" Luke spoke amazed, "Now that is impressive."

"Huh, no kidding," Renji spoke.

Izuru grinned, "Strangely enough, he failed the academy entrance exam two times and given that my exam score was the highest in our class, I might be better than him."

"Oooohhhh," Renji and Luke simultaneously spoke narrowing their eyes at Izuru.

"Now listen up," Kanisawa started, "we'll split up into groups of three and get ready to go. Everyone take out the lots you drew when we assembled and then find the two students who got the same mark as you have."

The students began looking at their lots and went to find fellow students who had the same marks.

"Oh, so that what these little pieces of paper were for," Renji said looking at his paper.

"You and I are together Renji," Izuru said, "how about you Luke?"

Luke looked at his paper and shook his head disappointed, "No, looks like I'm not to be."

"Oh, that's too bad," Renji said.

"So then I wonder who our third is," Izuru said.

"Ah, excuse me," Momo said as went to Renji and Izuru, "I'm your third."

Renji, Izuru, and Luke turned to Momo.

"Oh, it's you," Renji said, "hello Momo."

"Welcome aboard," Izuru said with a smile.

Luke sighed, "Oh well, I better find my two partners."

"Sorry Luke," Momo said a sad smile.

Luke shook his head and smiled, "There's nothing to apologize for and besides, it can't be helped."

Luke went to find his two partners for the training exercise. Luke looked around and sighed. Yoshikatsu stood behind Luke and saw the mark Luke had on his lot.

"Ah, so it's you," Yoshikatsu spoke.

Luke was surprised and turned to Yoshikatsu, "Oh Yoshikatsu."

"You're our third Luke."

"Huh?" Luke saw the mark on Yohsikatsu's lot and saw it was the same, "so I guess I'm with you and the other?"

Yoshikatsu sighed as he pointed with his right thumb to his right side and Luke saw that it was Kinji. Yoshikatsu and Luke went to Kinji.

"Part of our group, are you?" Kinji spoke looking at Luke.

"Hello Kinji," Luke said although he wasn't happy that he would be stuck with Kinji.

Kinji pointed at Luke, "Listen up, there is an important rule that you must follow."

"Really and what rule would that be?"

"Stay out of my way."

"You're an idiot," Luke countered glaring at Kinji.

Kinji got into Luke's face with his own glare, "Do you really think you can just say that you common fool?"

Luke just looked at Kinji and wasn't intimidated and Yoshikatsu pulled Kinji away from Luke.

"Knock it off Kinji," Yoshikatsu berated.

Kinji glared at Yoshikatsu, "Yoshikatsu…"

"Glare at me all you want but we're a team for now whether you like or not so let's get through this without problems."

"I agree," Luke said.

Yoshikatsu had his thumb up to Luke and smiled, "That's the spirit Luke."

"To think that you come from a respective noble family as well Yoshikatsu," Kinji commented.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand," Yoshikatsu countered.

"You always say that in every situation."

"Because it's true."

Kinji looked away with a frown and all the students turned their attention back to the three sixth year students.

"All right, now that everyone has found their groups, we'll brief you on today's exercise," Shuhei said.

"An advance party of sixth year students have already entered the World of the Living and constructed a temporary barrier," Kanisawa explained.

"Once inside that perimeter," Aoga continued, "each group will engage in combat with dummy Hollows."

"The sixth year students are here only to create a combat readied environment for you," Shuhei explained, "they will not assist in the combat itself. Are we clear?" Shuhei saw the freshmen that they understood and then he and his two classmates turned to face the seikaimon, "then let's go."

"Yes sir!" The freshmen said in unison.

"Open!"

The seikaimon opened up and the students of the Shino Academy entered in the seikaimon and went to the World of the Living.

**Exercise area of the World of the Living**

The sixth year students that made up the barrier unit were prepared and kept watch.

"It's begun," one of the sixth year students said, "maintain barrier strength. Often dummy Hollows can attract the real thing."

"Right, right," another sixth year student said, "but this is a safe zone so it won't likely happen."

"Just the same, make sure you don't let your guard down. This is part of our training as well."

"Okay, okay…"

A huge shadowy figure approached them and barrier unit students didn't see nor did they feel its presence as the creature was sneaking up on them.

Meanwhile, a dummy Hollow was making its way and Renji was chasing it until he stopped.

"Damn," Renji said as he stopped, "all right Momo, it's coming your way!"

The dummy Hollow continued on and then it saw Momo with her hand out to it.

"_**Hado #31: Shakkaho!**_" Momo shot the spell and saw that the dummy was able to move out of the way of the Kido spell and kept moving in a fast pace, "Izuru, I missed it!"

Izuru appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow vertically with his sword and destroyed it and Izuru sheathed his sword. Renji and Momo went to Izuru.

"Good job Izuru," Renji said.

Izuru nodded, "Thanks, you too."

They heard noise and looked what was happening and saw another dummy Hollow and they also saw Kinji appear chasing it.

"Hey look, it's Kinji," Momo said.

Kinji was stopped and grinned, "All right you stupid thing, how about this," Kinji raised his sword horizontally in front of him, "_**Hado#32: Okasen!**_"

Kinji created a yellow orb that generated and widens itself along the length of his sword and once it fully charged, he fired outward as a horizontal blast in a wide arc of yellow energy at the dummy Hollow, only to have the dummy Hollow dodge.

Kinji got upset, "You got to be kidding!"

"_**Bakudo#4: Hainawa!**_" Yoshikatsu spoke.

Kinji was surprised and saw a crackling yellow energy rope wrap around one of the dummy Hollow's legs, stopping it in its tracks.

"Now Luke!" Yoshikatsu called out.

Luke appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow vertically with such force destroying it.

Yoshikatsu smiled and ran to Luke, "Excellent work Luke."

Luke nodded with a smile, "Thanks, you too Yoshikatsu."

Kinji went to Luke and Yoshikatsu bitter, "Hey! I had it under control. There was no need for you to butt in."

Yoshikatsu and Luke sighed at Kinji's comments and shook their heads.

"You didn't have it under control," Yoshikatsu said, "first off, you ran off on your own and completely ignored us, acting like it was all about you and you didn't have good control with your Kido, that's why it didn't go the way you wanted."

Kinji got mad and then looked at Luke with a glare.

Luke got annoyed, "Why the hell are you glaring at me for?"

"Tch," Kinji looked away crossing his arms.

Luke simply shrugged, "Whatever…"

"Luke! Yoshikatsu!" Momo called out.

Luke and Yoshikatsu looked and saw Renji, Momo, and Izuru walking toward them.

"Hey guys," Luke greeted happily.

"Look like you three finished as well," Yoshikatsu said.

"Yeah, we did," Izuru said and he saw Kinji's expression, "what's wrong with Kinji?"

"Oh, don't mind him," Luke said, "He's just being his typical grumpy self."

Renji smiled, "What's wrong? Did you mess up and Yoshikatsu and Luke fixed your mistake?"

"Shut it Renji," Kinji countered with a glare.

"What's that?" Renji gritted his teeth.

"All right, that's enough," Izuru said, "the important thing that we succeeded and it's all because we worked together as a team."

"That's true," Yoshikatsu said as he nodded, "none of us would be able to do it on our own as we are now."

"Nah, by myself, I would have done it much faster. In fact, they should let me fight real Hollows instead of dummies," Renji said with a grin.

Luke and Momo just looked at Renji with annoyed expressions.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked.

"Huh, you're nothing but talk Renji," Momo added.

"Hey, I'm serious," Renji insisted.

Yoshikatsu shook his head, "You are something else Renji, makes me wonder if you and Kinji have the same mentality."

"Don't compare me to him!" Renji and Kinji said at the same time pointing at each other.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go already," Luke said.

"Yeah, let's go," Momo said as she was pushing Renji to move.

"Hey, don't push me Momo!" Renji complained.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go Mr. Tough Guy."

The others followed suit. As they kept walking, Momo felt something and looked back and looked around.

"Hey, Momo, what are you doing?" Renji called out, "let's go."

Momo turned to Renji, "Uh, right. I'm coming."

"Do you feel it too Momo?" Luke asked as he was also looking around.

Momo looked at Luke and nodded, "Yeah but there's nothing there."

"Yeah," Luke paused for a moment, "I guess it's just us."

"Let's go Luke," Momo said smiling at Luke.

Luke smiled at Momo as well and nodded, "Yeah."

There was a blurry silhouette stalking the six students. Meanwhile most of the other freshmen as well as the three sixth year students were at the rendezvous point.

"I think that everyone has returned safely," Aoga said.

Kanisawa nodded, "So the exercise was a success."

Shuhei spoke in his communicator, "This is Hisagi at the rendezvous point. Barrier unit, what is the situation there?"

The area where the barrier unit students were stationed had blood that was dripping on the ground and the students there were all dead.

"Barrier unit, acknowledge," Shuhei continued from his communicator, "Barrier unit, can you hear me? Report in at once! Barrier unit, report!"

Back at the rendezvous point, the three sixth year student felt that something was very wrong.

"What could have happened?" Kanisawa asked.

"I don't know," Shuhei said, "it certainly is strange for them not to answer."

Kanisawa turned and saw something that shocked her, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Shuhei asked as he turned and saw what Kanisawa saw and was surprised.

Meanwhile with Renji, Izuru, Momo, Luke, Yoshikatsu, and Kinji, they were heading back to the rendezvous point and having conversations when all of a sudden, they heard screams. This surprised them and they were concerned.

"What was that?" Izuru asked.

"Let's go," Renji said.

They rushed to get to the rendezvous point and when they got there, they were shocked as they actually saw a real Hollow and the Hollow was huge. The Huge Hollow had also impaled Kanisawa by its talon, killing her.

"What is that thing? It's huge!" Renji said.

The Huge Hollow tossed the dead Kanisawa off his talon. Shuhei and Aoga drew their swords.

"_Aw dammit!_" Shuhei said in his head, "_It's a Hollow and a big one! But why didn't we sense it approaching?_"

"You bastard, you killed her!" Aoga said angrily as he charged towards the Huge Hollow.

Aoga, no!" Shuhei pleaded.

Aoga charged at the Huge Hollow, only to get killed himself and Shuhei was horrified.

"Aoga!" Shuhei then turned to the freshmen, "Freshmen, get out of here! Run as fast as you can!"

The freshmen panicked and did what Shuhei ordered and they fled.

"So that's what a real Hollow looks like," Renji said.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Kinji said as he and Yoshikatsu fled.

Renji stopped to see Izuru frozen with fear and went to grab him, "C'mon, are you deaf? Let's go!"

"Uh, right…" Izuru responded as he and Renji fled.

Shuhei spoke in his communicator, "Soul Society, come in, emergency! Shuhei Hisagi requesting assistance! I'm in the World of the Living, coordinate point 1026! Huge Hollow attack at this location!"

The Huge Hollow shot blasts from its mouth and Shuhei dodged them.

Momo and Luke just stood by and looked at the Huge Hollow.

Luke gritted his teeth and had his thoughts, "_This is nothing like the Hollow I encountered before, no, this one's different_," he turned to Momo and noticed Momo's expression, "Hey Momo?"

"_Why are they all running away?_" Momo asked in her head, "_Someone should stay and fight._"

Izuru and Renji saw Momo just standing there and they stopped as they also saw Luke trying to get her to move.

"Momo, what are doing?!" Izuru asked, "We were told to clear the area! You're disobeying a direct order!"

Luke was shaking Momo, trying to get her to move, "Momo, c'mon, we have to leave."

"Well yeah, but…" Momo spoke.

"Hey, that thing just killed two sixth year students!" Renji reminded.

"Renji's right," Luke said.

Momo took Luke's hands of her shoulders and had a determined expression, "I know that."

Momo ran off after the Huge Hollow and shocked Luke, Renji, and Izuru.

"Momo!" Renji and Luke called out.

"Momo, are you crazy?!" Izuru added.

Meanwhile, Shuhei was pushed back and hit the wall before he landed on the ground injured. He was also bleeding and he was wounded from the area of his right eye.

"_Damn, I can barely see it_," Shuhei said.

The Huge Hollow shot multiple blasts from its mouth and Shuhei was dodging them. He then proceeded to go slash the Huge Hollow from the mask only to be pushed back again and the Huge Hollow sprout out multiple talons.

"Is that all you got?" Shuhei asked in defiance against the creature, "Well bring it on!"

Shuhei charged in a rage against the enemy. The Huge Hollow brought its talons towards Shuhei only to have them blocked unexpectedly by the swords of Momo, Izuru, and Renji.

"You three…" Shuhei spoke surprised.

"We just wanted to help sir," Izuru explained, "sorry to disobey."

"We came back to save you so we hope you can forgive us," Renji added.

They pushed back the Huge Hollow's talons and put their hands out to perform a Kido spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh," Momo chanted.

"All creation, flutter of wings," Izuru chanted.

"Ye who bears the name of Man!" Renji chanted.

"Inferno and pandemonium,"

"The sea barrier surges,"

"March on to the south!"

Renji, Momo, and Izuru chanted, "_**Hado #31: Shakkaho!**_"

The three Shakkahos struck the Huge Hollow. The three freshmen nodded and then they saw the Huge Hollow narrowing its eyes at them. Suddenly Luke appeared in front of them and slashed one of its legs with his sword causing it go off balance.

"Luke!" Izuru spoke surprised.

"We told you to leave us and go with the others," Renji said.

"I couldn't help it, I was worried about you guys," Luke admitted.

Momo nodded, "Thanks Luke."

Luke looked at Shuhei with remorse, "Sorry to disobey as well sir," Luke turned to the Huge Hollow and pointed his finger, "_**Hado#4: Byakurai!**_"

A concentrated lightning bolt generated from Luke's finger and discharged striking the Huge Hollow in the face. The four freshmen nodded.

Izuru turned to Shuhei, "I suggest we run sir!"

"Right!" Shuhei replied as he as well as the four freshmen ran.

They all ran to buy themselves time.

"How could such a gigantic Hollow manage to sneak up on us like that?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," Shuhei responded, "it seem like it was able to conceal its reiatsu somehow."

"There's no way we're strong enough to defeat it so what do we do?" Izuru asked, "Just keep running?"

"I've already called the Soul Society and requested back up. Until then, we just have to stay alive."

They get to an area and they stopped when they noticed that the area was blurry.

"Hey, what the hell…?" Izuru asked.

"The hell is going on here?" Luke asked, "Why is everything here blurry?"

They got their answer when more Huge Hollows appeared and surrounded them and they were shocked and Izuru screamed in horror.

"Are you kidding me?!" Luke spoke angrily.

"How could this have happened?" Momo asked.

"It must have called its friends," Renji said.

"This whole thing is crazy," Shuhei commented, "so many Hollows!"

The Huge Hollows were getting closer and the five students had no options left.

Izuru was scared out of his mind, "No way, I don't want to die like this," Izuru's eyes widened in horror, "I don't want to die you guys."

Momo was frozen in fear, Shuhei and Renji gritted their teeth's, and Luke was looking around wondered if he was going to lose everything again without getting to reach his goal. Izuru screamed loudly when the Huge Hollows moved in to attack but suddenly a white blade extended and struck a Huge Hollow in the head, disintegrating it and stopping the other Huge Hollows in its tracks and the blade reeled back. The students were shocked and they looked behind them and they were surprised to see who had just saved them and they saw three people approaching them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Aizen said, "we got here as quickly as we could,"

Shuhei was amazed, "It's Captain Aizen, leader of the 5th Division and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru as well as assistant adjutant, Erika Fujimori."

"Hi," Erika greeted with a smile and waved at them, "Luke, I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Y-Yeah, thank you Erika," Luke replied.

Luke's classmates were surprised and they looked at Luke.

"Luke, you know Third Seat Fujimori?" Izuru asked.

"We met a while back," Luke explained.

Erika put her hand on Luke's cheek with a smile, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Luke blushed looking away from Erika and Renji grinned.

Aizen put his hand on Momo's head, "You've all done well. I'm sure you were scared but you're safe now. We'll take over from here so leave it to us."

The three members of 5th Division went to confront the Huge Hollows.

"My, my, there are certainly a lot of you," Gin commented and then pointed his Zanpakuto at the Huge Hollows, "_**Impale them, Shinsou!**_"

Gin's blade of his Zanpakuto extended to a high speed and impaled and eliminated numerous Huge Hollows.

Erika grinned as she drew her Zanpakuto, "_**Slash with cruelty, Makojin!**_"

Erika's Zanpakuto blade is surrounded by a red aura and changed shape to a dark red straight blade with black stripes and tip of the blade curves and splits to two jagged edges. Erika charges and slashes on several Huge Hollows and with each of the cuts on the Huge Hollows, spike spring out of their wounds, causing pain and some losing their limbs and Erika finishes them off with cuts on the masks them, the spikes spring and they disintegrate.

An incoming Huge Hollows goes after Aizen. It attempts to hit the 5th Division Captain with its fist, only to have Aizen block it with his hand and literally blew it away with his own reiatsu. Aizen then turned and gave a warm smile.

Momo looked at Aizen with amazement and Luke was so impressed.

Luke had his thoughts with a smile, "_I will be strong so that I protect and be able to fend off enemies with no fear, just like them._"

After all the Huge Hollows were eliminated, the seikaimon was opened and the students were passing through heading back to the Soul Society. There was talk about what had happened and sadness over the deaths of some of the sixth year students including Kanisawa and Aoga.

Luke and Momo looked up in the sky and Renji and Izuru joined them.

"Hell of a day," Luke commented.

"Yeah…" Renji spoke.

Izuru sighed, "I'm so relieved, I glad that we didn't lose our lives as well."

"They were amazing," Luke said.

Momo looked at Luke, "Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Ichimaru, and Third Seat Fujimori."

Luke nodded, "Yeah."

"Hey, what are you four doing?!" the injured Shuhei called, "It time to head back, move it!"

"Yikes, we better move ourselves now!" Luke said in urgency.

"Yeah, let's go," Izuru said.

"Uh, right," Renji said.

The three male students rushed to hurry back and they turned to see Momo hasn't moved yet.

"Momo, c'mon!" Renji called.

"We have to go Momo!" Izuru called.

"Oh right, I'm coming!" Momo said as she hurried to head back as well.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The freshmen of the advance class get relief from their unexpected events during their field training and Rukia is approached by an entourage of Byakuya Kuchiki.**

**Zanpakuto of Erika Fujimori**

**Name: Makojin **(Demonic Tiger Blade)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with purple hilt, bronze six-sided tsuba, bronze pommel, and red sheath

**Release Command: **Slash with Cruelty

**Type: **Melee

**When Released: **The blade of her sword changes to dark red straight blade with black stripes and tip of the blade curves and splits to two jagged edges.

**Ability: **When cut on flesh, the places that gets cut springs spikes on the wounds and if the wielder desires it, limb or area of the wound could be cut off from the body.


	13. Rukia's Departure

**Disclaimer: **I have no part of Bleach and no part of Tales of the Abyss.

**A/N: **Sorry for the very long delay, I had been very busy with new job and personal things. I finally found the time to produce this chapter. This is a short chapter though.

**Rukia's Departure**

The students of the Advance Class One returned from their field exercise in the World of the Living. There was sighs of feeling relief that they were able to come back alive. There were questions of how a Huge Hollow was able to sneak up on them. Momo, Izuru, Luke, and Renji were having their conversations as they came back as well. Kinji commented about the four were idiots for going on their own and ignoring a direct order even if it was to help the sixth year student. Captain Aizen walked by and gave smiles for the students of the advance class.

After some time, the students were in the buildings of the Shino Academy. Mom and Luke were outside standing by a building with Izuru and Renji.

"I'm so relived," Luke said.

Izuru chuckled although he did feel embarrassed panicking in the face of the Huge Hollows, "Yeah, me too."

"Yeah, so am I," Momo said and felt happy regarding Aizen, "Captain Aizen was amazing."

Luke got excited as well, "Yeah, did you see how he, Lieutenant Ichimaru, and Third Seat Fujimori fought? They were so strong. Captain Aizen blew away that Huge Hollow with just his reiatsu. Man, Captain Aizen is so cool."

Momo giggled and agreed with Luke, "Yeah, it was amazing. I bet if we work real hard and train well, we'll be just as strong as them one day."

"Heh, are you kidding Luke?" Renji spoke, "I doubt any of us would be just as strong as them. The captains and lieutenants are like monsters."

Luke and Izuru sighed and Momo shook her head.

"Oh, what happened to all that confidence you had at our field training?" Luke goaded.

Renji flinched and glared at Luke, "Hey, I have confidence; I'm just stating a fact about the captains and lieutenants, that's all."

"Sounds like a pitiful excuse to me," Luke said with a grin.

Renji grabbed Luke's head and gave him a glaring grin, "Hey Luke, buddy, you shouldn't be saying things like that."

"Anyway, I've decided on something."

Momo looked at Luke with curiosity, "Hmm, what is it?"

Luke smiled and looked at Momo, Renji, and Izuru "When we graduate from the academy, I intend to be join Captain Aizen's division."

"Oh, you too?"

"Too? Momo, you plan on joining 5th Division as well?"

"Yeah, ever since we first saw him when he came to inspect the class, I was amazed at the reiatsu he had."

Luke was amazed and then he smiled and extended his hand to Momo, "Let's do it Momo."

"Huh?"

"When we graduate from the Shino Academy, let's join Captain Aizen's division."

Momo smiled and took Luke's hand, "Yes, let's."

Momo and Luke smiled and laughed.

"Boy, you two get along so well," Renji commented.

"I'll say," Izuru added.

Momo and Luke simply shrugged and were filled with glee for their goals.

**Kuchiki Manor**

Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki Clan who also set to be the new Captain of the 6th Division, was staring at a photo. It was the picture of Hisana, his wife who had passed away a year ago.

"Hisana," Byakuya started, "I have found her. I shall fulfill my promise to you."

A vassal came to by to see Byakuya, "Lord Byakuya, it's time to go."

Byakuya looked back at the servant and nodded and then looked at his late wife's picture, "I'm going Hisana."

Byakuya then prepared to leave and set out what he intended to do.

**Shino Academy**

Luke and Renji stepped out of class feeling very joyful. They had just had the results of their field training and they both passed with flying colors despite the incidents with the Huge Hollows attack. They both decided to see Rukia together and tell her the good news and they were very excited although Luke went with Renji just to make sure he didn't rubbed it in on Rukia. Luke felt bad about what happen before they left for the World of the Living and decided to try to make Rukia feel a bit better. As they got to where they saw Rukia, they call out to her.

"Hey Rukia," Renji called with excitement, "we did it. Luke and I pass our exam."

"It's great Rukia," Luke said happily, "once we pass our next one, we—"

Luke stopped himself when he and Renji noticed that Rukia was with some people and one of them was Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia, Byakuya, and his entourage saw Renji and Luke.

Renji noticed the head pieces on Byakuya's head, "_Those are…kenseikans…_

"_He's a noble, no doubt_," Luke thought, "_but what are the nobility doing here and what do they want with Rukia?_"

"Oh my," an old servant of the Kuchiki Clan said, "it seems that we've been interrupted."

"Uh, um, sorry about that," Luke said, "we didn't know."

"Hmm, well no matter."

Byakuya and his entourage decided to leave.

"We do hope that you will accept our proposal," the old Kuchiki servant said looking at Rukia.

Byakuya walked passed Renji and Luke and the two red heads were overwhelmed by his reiatsu that neither of them could literally move.

"_Damn, his reiatsu is intense_," Luke said in his head.

"_His reiatsu is amazing and strong_," Renji said in his head, "_I can't even look into his eyes._"

After Byakuya and his entourage left, Renji and Luke are able to bring themselves to move again.

"Renji, Luke," Rukia spoke with concern.

"Oh hey, Rukia," Renji spoke.

"Um, Rukia, that man…" Luke spoke,

Rukia looked away nervously.

"You look like you had some pretty important visitors, sorry to interrupt. What was that about anyway?"

Rukia stayed silent for the moment.

Renji continued, "Huh, so it's a secret, is that—"

"That was the Kuchiki Family, Renji," Rukia answered looking at Renji and Luke.

Renji and Luke were shocked.

"Wait, the Kuchiki Family?" Luke spoke, "One of the four great noble families of the Soul Society?"

Rukia nodded, "The very same Luke. They want to adopt me as their daughter. In addition, they say that they will have me graduate from the Shino Academy immediately and even have me placed in one of the divisions of the Gotei 13," Rukia looked away with worry, "to be honest guys, I really don't know…I don't know what to do."

Renji smiled and put his hands on Rukia's shoulders, "You say yes Rukia."

Rukia looked at Renji with a surprised expression, "Renji?"

Luke looked at Renji with a surprised expression as well.

"This is fantastic," Renji said happily and then looked at Luke, "don't you think it's fantastic, Luke?"

"Uh, well, I…" Luke spoke.

Renji looked at Rukia so proudly, "Don't you see, you're in. The Kuchikis are a powerful noble family and now you're going to be one of them," Renji laughs with joy, "you're going to live the rest of your life in luxury, wearing fine clothes. Hey, I wonder what nobles eat, well; we could always ask Izuru or Yoshikatsu. Hoohoo, oh man, I'm jealous and not only that, you get to graduate immediately. This is wonderful news Rukia."

Renji joyfully laughs and Rukia looks down while Luke couldn't bring himself to really say anything and he actually got depression. Truthfully for Luke, it upset him that he only got to know Rukia for six months and all of a sudden she would end up leaving for the Kuchiki Clan and wasn't sure if he would get to chance to see and talk to her again and he wondered if Renji was really okay with what was happened as Luke knew that Renji and Rukia were very close and that they grew up together and they were family to each other.

"Do you really think so Renji?" Rukia asked as Renji continued to laugh.

"I'm practically speechless," Renji responded.

Rukia took Renji's hand and held on for a bit, "Thank you Renji, "Rukia whispered as she left with tears in her eyes.

Renji stood still and had a downcast look and Luke went up to Renji.

"Renji, are you really okay with this?" Luke asked with concerned.

"It's not my call Luke," Renji answered.

"Renji…"

"Rukia finally found a family Luke, a real family. It wouldn't be right to interfere," Renji looked at Luke with a smile, "Anyway Luke, we should go and get something to eat."

Renji went on ahead and Luke felt sad and put his hand on his head, "_I'm such an idiot. Renji…Renji is just trying to be considerate, he just wants Rukia to be happy. That's how much he truly cares about her._"

Luke went to catch up with Renji.

Not long afterwards, Rukia caught up with Byakuya and his entourage and gave her answer that she would accept the proposal. Byakuya nodded and his old vassal smiled and thanked Rukia for accepting. Everything was set to have Rukia adopted in the Kuchiki Family and for her to graduate from the Shino Academy and placed in one of the Gotei 13's divisions.

**The next day**

Rukia was leaving the Shino Academy in her Shihakusho and looked backed at the Shino Academy and she thought about Renji, "_Good bye Renji, please take care_," Rukia thought about Luke with a sad smile, "_Luke, please look after Renji for me, make sure he doesn't get into trouble_."

Rukia ran to where Byakuya Kuchiki was waiting for him and she respectively bowed to him. They both left the grounds of the Shino Academy. From one of the windows of the hallway of the academy, Renji and Luke looked on as they saw Rukia leave with the noble Byakuya.

"Well, this it for Rukia," Renji commented, "from now on, Rukia will have it easy, no more hardship, yes, this how it should be."

Luke simply looked at Renji and then looked to see Rukia gradually leaving their sights.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke along with some of his classmates learns the names of their Zanpakutos.**


	14. Luke's Zanpakuto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have any part of Tales of the Abyss and Bleach.

**A/N: **I would like to give credit and thanks to EvanderAdvent for the name of Luke's Zanpakuto and the ability for it.

**Luke's Zanpakuto**

It has been a week since Rukia had officially been adopted by the Kuchiki Clan and left the Shino Academy. Luke was doing whatever he could to distract himself from what had happened and so he spent a lot more of his free time studying and practicing his use of the four combat areas. He took the time study every chance he could get and made sure he understood things. Luke had also been thinking about when Lorelei appeared to him in his dream six months ago and saying that Auldrant was in crisis, Luke couldn't help but to be worried but he shook his head and reminded himself that there was nothing he could do about it but he couldn't help but worry about the people he travelled with, especially Guy and he hoped that in some way, Guy would be okay and still be able to fight through and stop Van.

"If I keep dwelling on this, I won't be able to move on," Luke said to himself, "I just have to trust that this is the right choice for me. I have to concentrate with what I can do here."

**An Unknown Space**

Luke was standing and saw he was in the same place as he was in his dream.

"_What, I'm here again?_" Luke asked in his head, "_I was in my Zanjutsu class trying to contact my Zanpakuto spirit and now I'm here. Wait, does that means…this is place is actually the Inner World…my Inner World?_"

"Hello again Luke," the voice said.

Luke turned and saw the same red noble coat with white gloves, white slacks and red boots wearing, white haired gold eyed being that he first met again.

"We meet again," the person said.

Luke just looked at the white haired person, "Are you…my Zanpakuto?"

The person raised his arms and nodded, "Yes, I am. Now all is left is for you to say my name."

"Your name…"

"Luke, I've been calling for you more times since you and I actually met, c'mon Luke, I'm …"

The Inner World was fading for Luke and he look around.

**Zanjutsu Class**

Luke along with his classmates opened their eyes and they all looked around and saw that they were outside in the field for their Zanjutsu Class. Students muttered themselves of how it went for them in trying to contact their Zanpakutos. Some of the students were disappointed with their attempt. Renji, Izuru, and Momo were discussing of how they were actually able to talk to their spirits of the Zanpakuto while Luke was amazed and yet frustrated that he was still not able to hear the name of his Zanpakuto.

"_C'mon Luke_," Luke said to himself with a frown, "_you can do this._"

**The Next Day, Advance Class One Homeroom**

Luke entered his homeroom and saw Renji with Izuru and Momo and he went to chat with them and then Yoshikatsu showed up and chatted with them as well. The homeroom instructor, Onabara arrived in the classroom and students were taking their seats giving their teacher their full attention.

"Good morning students," Onabara greeted.

"Good morning Sensei," the students greeted back.

"Now as you all remember that yesterday, you all made the attempts to make contacts with your Zanpakutos. As of result of the exercise yesterday and from what we've observed, only six students in this class came close. So today, those six students will have the chance to actually contact and finally activate their Zanpakutos. Now to oversee with activating the Zanpakutos of those six students, we have someone from the Gotei 13 who's here," Onabara turned to his left, "you may come in."

Someone entered the class it was the female Shinigami with short light pink hair and red eyes wearing a standard Shihakusho with brown gloves and a light blue obi and the students were muttering among themselves about the person walking in.

"Students, this is Gelda Nebilim, she's the Fourth Seat of the First Division," Onabara introduced, "she will be overseeing the six students chosen."

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all," Gelda greeted with a smile.

The students were amazed that someone from the First Division came by.

"The First Division," one of the male students said.

"That's led by the Captain-Commander himself," one of the female students said.

"I heard that all members of the First Division can be really intimidating," another female student said.

"The First Division's Fourth Seat will oversee the activations of the Zanpakutos?" another male student said, "Oh man, I hope I'm one of them."

Onabara cleared his throat, "When I call your names, please come to the front of the class," Onabara had a paper with list of the six students, "Izuru Kira."

"Oh," Izuru spoke and then stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Momo Hinamori."

Momo nodded, stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Yoshikatsu Koda."

"All right," Yoshikatsu said with a smile, stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Kinji Osawa."

"There was no doubt," Kinji said with a grin as he stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Renji Abarai."

"Yes," Renji said as he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"And…Luke Gendozaki."

Luke was surprised, "Huh? M-Me?"

"Yes, you Gendozaki, get up here."

"Oh, r-right," Luke said as he nervously got up and went to the front of the class.

When Luke got to the front of the class, he noticed that Gelda was smiling at him and Luke responded with a smile and nod.

"All right," Onabara said, "you six standing here are on the verge of activating your Zanpakutos. Follow Fourth Seat Nebilim and good luck."

"All right, let's go," Gelda said.

"Yes ma'am," the six students said in unison.

**Training Field**

The seven individuals arrived in a field and the six students had their swords with them.

"As you all know," Gelda started, "you six are the closest of learning the names of your Zanpakutos so now and we're going to see if you can really activate your Zanpakuto. Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am," the six students said in unison.

"Good, let's begin."

Gelda had the six students stand in their own spots in various places within the area of the field and the six students began to make their communications with their Zanpakutos. Gelda looked on as the students began to concentrate and to make communications with their Zanpakutos.

Luke was concentrating as he prepared to go to his Inner World.

**Luke's Inner World**

Luke opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the place where ground he's standing on was darkish purple and the sky was of mix of light red and gold and he also saw various tall rock formations.

"Luke," a voice said.

Luke turned to see his Zanpakuto spirit, "Hello again."

Luke's Zanpakuto spirit sighed, "Luke, why can't you say my name?"

Luke was taken back, "Um, well, I don't know."

"You don't know…"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Just concentrate, my power is yours to wield but it's pointless if you can't hear."

"Hear…"

"My power is yours to wield, you created it, shut everything out and feel it, I'm calling for you Luke…my name Luke, my name is …"

Luke tried to concentrate and was trying to hear the name of his Zanpakuto.

"Hear the sounds Luke…say my name…"

**Training Field**

After some time, one by one, the chosen students of the Advance Class were able to call upon their Zanpakutos.

Izuru had just activated and observed his Zanpakuto, Wabisuke and Momo had also activated her Zanpakuto, Tobiume.

Gelda clapped her hands and smiled, "Excellent work you two."

Momo and Izuru bowed to the Fourth Seat and simultaneously said, "Thank you Fourth Seat."

Renji had just called and activated his own Zanpakuto, Zabimaru and Izuru and Momo were impressed at what they saw.

"You did it Renji," Momo said happily.

"Way to go Renji," Izuru added.

"Thanks," Renji said with a smile and looked at his own Zanpakuto.

Gelda nodded, "Congratulations you three for activating your Zanpakutos. Now for the remaining three," Gelda looked at Luke, Yoshikatsu, and Kinji.

**Luke's Inner World**

"Remember what you said you'll do," the white haired individual said, "you said that you will become a Shinigami and protect the Seireitei, protect the Soul Society, remember?"

"Yeah, of course," Luke replied.

"Hear my sounds resonate, hear my sounds to tap into my power as they are yours to wield."

**Training Field**

Kinji had just activated his Zanpakuto and was pleased with what he saw as his own Zanpakuto took the form of a naginata with the blade that was slightly longer than a typical naginata.

"Arashiso," Kinji said with a grin.

Yoshikatsu raised his own activated Zanpakuto in the air in triumph, "All right," Yoshikatsu brought his Zanpakuto to his eye level and looked at the blade of his Zanpakuto that had turned blood red and emitting red electricity, "Sharai."

"Excellent," Gelda said, "you two have also succeeded in learning the names of your Zanpakutos."

"Yeah."

"Heh, as if there was any doubt," Kinji said with a smile.

"Is that everyone?" Izuru asked as he, Renji, and Momo meet with the Kinji and Yoshikatsu.

Gelda looked and saw Luke still trying, "The only one left is Luke."

"Luke?" Renji asked.

Luke sighed as he had his eyes opened and shook his head.

"Have you giving up Luke Gendozaki?" Gelda asked.

"N-No, I haven't," Luke replied.

"Hmph, are you sure?" Kinji asked, "It's understandable if you can't activate your Shikai, even students in the Advance Class can still have trouble learning the names of their Zanpakutos and still graduate and be recruited in the Gotei 13. There's no shame in it. It just means you just can't do it as expected."

"Kinji," Momo spoke not pleased with what one of her classmates was implying.

Yoshikatsu, Renji, and Izuru were annoyed and rolled their eyes and Gelda simply sighed.

"I'm fine," Luke insisted, "I can do this. I'm not giving up."

"All right then Gendozaki, go for it," Gelda said.

"Yes," Luke went back concentrating as he gripped the hilt of his sword hard, "_I have to concentrate._"

"_Discard your worries and doubts_," Luke's Zanpakuto spirit said in Luke's head, "_clear your mind and listen carefully. Abandon your old attachments and move forward in your path._"

**Luke's Inner World**

"C'mon Luke," the spirit said, "You should be able to hear me well now. I know you can, you can do it. Now Luke, call my name, say my name now."

Luke concentrated real hard and after some time, he suddenly was able to hear high pitch sounds and they were coming to him in waves as if they were screaming and he was able to hear his Zanpakuto spirit saying something and it was becoming clear to Luke.

"I'm hearing different sounds…they're resonating…I can hear it…" Luke muttered, "I see now…I can hear what you're saying…you are…"

**Training Field**

Luke opened his eyes and raised his sword a bit, "I can hear it," Luke raised his sword, "Nanatsu no Oto!"

There was a light glow with a resonating sound and Luke's katana changed shaped to a double edged long sword that has a red cross hilt, gold cross guard that slightly curves upward, and a gold orb shaped pommel. Luke looked at his Zanpakuto and was amazed. Momo, Renji, Izuru, and Yoshikatsu clapped their hands happily.

"You did it Luke," Momo said with a smile.

"Way to go Luke," Yoshikatsu added with a smile.

Luke looked at his four classmates and rubbed the back of his head with a smile, "Thanks guys."

Yoshikatsu tapped Kinji's shoulder, "Luke activated his Zanpakuto just fine."

"Yeah, yeah, I see that," Kinji replied although slightly annoyed.

Gelda went to Luke and nodded, "Excellent work Luke."

Luke bowed to Gelda, "Thank you ma'am."

"Gather together," Gelda said and the six students stood side by side and the Fourth Seat of First Division continued, "With that, you all succeeded. Congratulations all six of you of learning the names of your Zanpakutos. However, as you all are aware that just learning the names of your Zanpakutos is not enough; you have to communicate with your Zanpakutos and learn from them. By doing so, you and your Zanpakuto will sync together and become stronger with each other."

"Yes ma'am." The students said in unison.

"Good, it's time for all to head back and remember to train yourselves with your Zanpakutos."

"Yes ma'am, thank you for today Fourth Seat Nebilim," the six students said in unison and they bowed.

Soon, Luke, Izuru, Momo, Renji, Kinji, and Yoshikatsu were discussing things and they each looked at their Zanpakutos. Luke looked at the shape of his released Zanpakuto and was amazed.

"This is my Zanpakuto," Luke said in a soft tone, "the shape of my power," Luke imaged the image of his Zanpakuto spirit, Nanatsu no Oto as the spirit grinned at Luke with his arms crossed and Luke smiled, "thanks a lot."

"This is just the beginning, partner," Nanatsu no Oto said.

"Heh, yeah, it is."

The six students headed back to their homeroom class and Gelda looked at Luke.

"_Luke_…" Gelda said in her head, "_Light of the Sacred Flame. Are you really the same Luke that I read about in the Score…? I wonder if your death is really indeed linked to the Score of the Sixth Fonstone._"

Luke continued to walk while having conversations with his classmates.

**Auldrant's Core**

Lorelei was floating around. It had been trying to get in touch with Luke and convince him to try to do what he can to get back to Auldrant as Lorelei believed that it could help Luke do so but Lorelei had been blocked by Luke and Luke's Zanpakuto spirit and had not been successful.

"Luke, you are making a mistake," Lorelei said, "Auldrant will be gone very soon if nothing is done. I need your help Luke, the one known as Asch is gone and there is no one else. Please, do not discard my call…Luke…you who have the same fonon frequency as me."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Six years later and it's the final year for Luke as he and his classmates move on to become official Shinigami. For now, here are the names, translations, sealed forms, and release forms of the Zanpakutos of Luke, Yoshikatsu, and Kinji.**

**Luke Gendozaki (Luke fon Fabre)**

**Name: Nanatsu no Oto **(Seven Sounds)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with red hilt, gold oval tsuba, gold pommel, and a black sheath

**When Released: **Changes to a double edged long sword that has a red cross hilt, gold cross guard that slightly curves upward, and a gold orb shaped pommel.

**Yoshikatsu Koda**

**Name: Sharai** (Red Lightning)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with black grip with gray in the middle, silver oval tsuba, silver pommel, and black sheath.

**When Released: **The blade of the Zanpakuto turns blood red and emits red electricity.

**Kinji Osawa**

**Name: Arashiso** (Tempest Claw)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with white hilt, gold oval tsuba, gold pommel, and red sheath.

**When Released: **Changes form to a naginata with the blade slightly longer.


	15. Sixth Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I don't own Tales of the Abyss, it is all fan-based.

**A/N: **Pardon for the long delay. This chapter introduces three characters from Tales of the Abyss that had died before the plot in the game began. One is the older brother of one of the God-Generals and the two are the parents of two Oracle Knights.

**Sixth Year**

**Six Years Later**

An announcer spoke throughout the Shino Academy, "Welcome new students to the Shino Academy. You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

The new freshmen of the Shino Academy were scrambling to get their classrooms. While all the students were going where they needed to go, there was a sixth year student who was sitting by the trunk of a tree and it was Luke who had his eyes closed and he was relaxing.

Luke yawned and opened his eyes as he yawned and sighed, "My final year here," Luke looked up at the sky and rubbed the back of his head as he got up from his spot, "feels like these past six years have just flown by fast."

"Well, well, good morning Luke Gendozaki," a man's voice said with kindness.

Luke turned and was surprised to see Captain of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen and then he bowed, "Oh, good morning Captain Aizen."

Aizen smiled, "You ready for your final year?"

Luke looked up at Aizen, "Yes, sir…um, what brings you here today?"

"I'm teaching a class."

Luke was surprised again, "Huh, really?"

"Yes, I'll be teaching the calligraphy class."

Luke was surprised, "You're going to be teaching that class?"

"Yes, I've taught the calligraphy class for a long time, you didn't know that?"

"Uh, n-no sir, but that's really great, I'm looking forward to it, since I'm going to be in that class."

Aizen nodded, "Yes, I know, I'm looking forward to having you and Momo in my class."

"Yes sir," Luke said with a grin.

Aizen gave Luke a warm smile and then went to the other direction. Luke rubbed the back of his head and moved to go where he needed to go.

**Hall of the Shino Academy**

Luke was walking in the hall stretching out his arms and had a book in his hand. Afterwards, he noticed someone and it was a boy with short white hair and turquoise eyes.

"Oh, good morning Toshiro," Luke greeted waving his hand.

Toshiro looked at Luke, "Oh Luke, it's you, good morning."

"I bet you're looking forward for your second year here," Luke said.

Toshiro simply shrugged, "I suppose."

Luke simply smiled at Toshiro and Toshiro saw this and raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling at me like that Luke?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, it's nothing much, I'm just glad that I met you, I'm happy to know someone who's close to one of my best friends."

Toshiro was taken back and frowned as he looked away, "Will you stop that? You're making a big deal over nothing."

Luke rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, I guess I am, sorry, I guess that's how I am."

Toshiro looked at Luke with a suspicious expression, "You're weird."

"Hey, that harsh," Luke said although he smiled about it.

**Flashback: Last year**

Luke and Momo were having a conversation and were heading to their class. Momo noticed someone and it was Toshiro and it surprised Momo.

"Little Shiro?" Momo uttered.

Toshiro turned to see Momo with Luke with her.

"Uh, Momo," Toshiro replied.

"Little Shiro, what brings you here?"

Toshiro just looked at Momo and then sighed, "Can't you tell by looking at my uniform, I'm attending classes here."

Momo had her hands on her hips and smiled, "Well, well, so you really decided to come attend here after all and after all that talk of you saying that you would never come here," Momo grinned, "I knew it was going to happen…although I'm surprised to see you here now."

Toshiro looked away from Momo, "Special circumstances and besides…it was best solution…for the sake of Granny as well."

"Granny?" Momo asked a bit concerned, "Did something happen to her?"

"No, she's fine," Toshiro assured, "and a good thing as well."

"Huh?"

Luke stood next to Momo and greeted Toshiro.

"Hi, you must be Toshiro," Luke said with a smile, "Momo has told me a bit about you."

"Oh, and you are…?" Toshiro responded.

"I'm Luke, Luke Gendozaki; it's nice to meet you Toshiro."

"Yeah sure, same to you."

Momo put her hands on Toshiro's shoulders in glee and Toshiro was looking away a bit embarrassed.

**Flashback End**

"You and Momo are on your final year here," Toshiro commented.

"Yeah, afterwards, we'll finally sign up to join the Gotei 13," Luke said.

"I see," Toshiro nodded, "well, I wish you both the best, we both better get to class. It wouldn't do us good if we're late."

"Sure, see you around Toshiro," Luke said as he waved and headed to his class.

"Yeah, you too Luke," Toshiro said as he left to go to his class.

**Advance Class One**

The students of Class One were sitting in their class as their instructor Onabara was giving his lecture as well as commenting of how all the students in the class had made so much progress in the past six years and how all of them are will become Shinigami should they continue with success for their final lessons. Luke, Momo, Renji, and Izuru sat with determination to complete their curriculum and being able to pass.

**Somewhere in the Seireitei**

Jinkuro was walking with his arms crossed and was in thought. He stopped for a moment and sighed and put his hands on his sides.

"What to do?" Jinkuro asked himself.

"You seem troubled," A voice of a young man said.

Jinkuro turned around and saw a tall and lean looking Shinigami that had short blonde slick back hair and green eyes and the blonde haired Shinigami grinned with his arms crossed.

"Oh, good morning Marcel," Jinkuro greeted.

Marcel went to Jinkuro and rested his right arm on Jinkuro's shoulder, "You okay Jinkuro? You seemed to be lost in thought buddy."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking…"

"Does it have something to do with the Hollow that emits a very strange energy?" Marcel asked looking at Jinkuro with a serious expression.

"Oh, so you've heard about it as well," Jinkuro replied.

Marcel took his arm off of Jinkuro's shoulder, "Yeah, I also know that several Shinigami have been killed by that damn thing and it's a real concern."

"There's something that Gelda is concern about this particular Hollow."

"Really, and what is that?" Marcel asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well—"

"Hey, 3rd Seat Oslo," A man's voice spoke.

Jinkuro and Marcel looked to see a Shinigami that has a distinctive hair and a mustache and wore black sunglasses and wore an arm badge around his left arm with the insignia of the 7th Division and it was the Lieutenant of the 7th Division, Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Oh, hello Lieutenant Iba," Marcel greeted with respect.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Jinkuro greeted with respect as well.

"Good morning Tsumeragi," Tetsuzaemon greeted looking at Jinkuro and then looked at his third seat, "glad I found you Marcel."

"Something I can help you with sir?" Marcel asked.

"Well, our captain wants to you," Tetsuzaemon informed, "it's a about a matter in one of the districts of the north side of the Rukongai."

"Oh, I see, I'll head back to the barracks then."

"Mm," Tetsuzaemon nodded, "let's go."

"Right," Marcel looked at Jinkuro, "we'll talk later."

"Sure, see you around," Jinkuro said.

Marcel nodded as he and Tetsuzaemon used Shunpo to head back to the 7th Division Barracks.

**Calligraphy Class**

Momo and Luke were in the class that Aizen was teaching and they were amazed to see that so many students were in the class. There were so many students in the class that students had to sit in the corridor just to sit in the lecture. Momo and Luke looked around.

"I hear this happens every year," Momo said to Luke.

"Really, I guess this class is just popular," Luke responded.

"Maybe it's because of Captain Aizen," Momo said with a smile, "I mean he has his way of making the class very interesting."

Luke grinned, "Yeah…so Momo, you still plan to join Captain Aizen after we graduate?"

"Absolutely, and you Luke?"

"Yep, I'm in," Luke said happily.

Luke and Momo gave each other thumbs up and smiles while what they didn't know was that Aizen was watching them and had a sinister grin.

"_I can really use the both of them_," Aizen said in his head, "_especially Luke and that amazing power he possesses…it's definitely different from any power that I've seen_."

**First Division Barracks**

A female Shinigami was looking at the sky and sighed and had her hand over her heart. She was slim-looking with long brown hair that went down to her lower back and was tied in a ponytail and she had green eyes.

"Farmyriarica," A man called.

The woman turned to see a male Shinigami that was a bit muscular and well-built with pale brown shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh, Xavier," Farmyriarica responded.

"Looking at the sky again," Xavier said standing next to Farmyriarica.

"Yes," Farmyriarica responded as she looked up at the sky again.

"Thinking about our children?" Xavier asked.

Farmyriarica nodded, "Yes, not a day goes by that don't think about our children, Vandesdelca and Mysterica."

"It's been seventy years since we've been here. I do wonder what kind of lives that they have lived since then. Where they able to live on? Did Vandesdelca look after Mysterica like he promised you he would? Surely, they been able to do so, there are our children after all."

"Yes," Farmyriarica said as she nodded.

"Fifth Seat Xavier Fende and Sixth Seat Farmyriarica Fende," A man spoke.

The couple turned to see a Shinigami that had pupil less eyes, short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wore a white jinbaori over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards and wore a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm and it had the insignia of the First Division. It was the Lieutenant of the First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, greetings sir," Xavier greeted.

"Good day Lieutenant," Farmyriarica greeted as well as she and her husband stood in respect.

"At ease you two, I'm glad I found I caught up with you two," Sasakibe said.

They relaxed themselves.

"Some we can do for you sir?" Xavier asked.

"Well, the Captain-Commander wants to see you two in his office, we would like to confirm something with you two about that Hollow. Fourth Seat Nebilim is already there."

"Understood, we'll be right there," Farmyriarica said.

**Kido Class**

There were three lines of students and three were standing while the others sat on the platform. The three that stood were Luke, Izuru, and Momo and they were facing dummies to use for their practices. The Kido instructor looked at them and nodded.

"Are you three ready?" The Kido instructor asked.

"Yes sir," Momo, Izuru, and Luke said in unison.

"Very well…Byakurai!"

The three students pointed their right fingers.

"_**Hado#4: Byakurai!**_" The three students spoke in unison.

They shot their concentrated lightning bolts from their fingers hitting one their targets.

"Sokatsui!" The instructor spoke.

The three had their palms out in front of them.

"_**Hado#33: Sokatsui!**_" The three students spoke in unison again.

Blue flames discharged from their palms and struck three more sets of dummies.

"Very good," The instructor said, "okay, Haien!"

"_**Hado#54: Haien!**_" The three spoke in unison.

They each shot an oblong blast of purple energy and struck their targets completely obliterating them.

"Excellent work," The instructor said as he nodded, "you three may sit back down."

Luke, Izuru, and Momo bowed and then went back to sit in their spots.

"All right, Abarai, Koda, and Osawa, you three are up."

"Sir!" Renji, Yoshikatsu, and Kinji said as they stood up to get ready for their own demonstration.

**An Unknown Realm**

A woman was simply floating and had a sad expression. It was a slender-looking woman with pale brown hair and blue eyes and wore a white dress with violet long gloves with a marigold sash around her arms and waist. She looked on with sadness.

"This is not how I wanted the world to be," The woman said, "Had I been mistaken?"

"No, you were not mistaken Yulia Jue," Lorelei said as it formed itself and appeared before her.

"Lorelei," Yulia said, "if I had not been mistaken then why is Auldrant the way it is now? So much death and despair has plagued all over Auldrant," Yulia had her head down, "and to think that one of my descendants would contribute to the sadness. What he has done has not make Auldrant better."

"Yulia…" Lorelei spoke with sadness in its tone.

**A Field Somewhere within the Seireitei**

Luke drew his Zanpakuto and held it in front of him with both his hands and nodded as he took a deep breath.

"_**Resonate, Nanatsu no Oto!**_" Luke spoke.

Luke's Zanpakuto changed to a double edged long sword that had a red cross hilt, gold cross guard that slightly curves upward, and a gold orb shaped pommel. Luke swung his Zanpakuto and every swing made a toned pitch. Luke did a vertical slash and created a high pitch shockwave that struck a tree splitting it in half. Luke looked at his Zanpakuto.

"Practicing with your Zanpakuto, are you?" Gelda's voice asked.

Luke was surprised and saw the 1st Division's 4th Seat with her arms crossed and a smile.

"Oh, hello Fourth Seat Nebilim," Luke greeted.

Gelda uncrossed her arms and walked looking at Luke.

"You know, I've seen you practice here with your Zanpakuto every time I walk by," Gelda commented, "you're really working hard."

"Oh, thank you." Luke replied.

"Yes, in fact, it seems to me that you have such masterful usage with a sword. I would guess that you have trained with a sword before."

"Well, actually, yeah, I have," Luke said remember all the training session he had with Van when he was still alive in Auldrant.

"Yes…say Luke, would it be okay if I sparred with you?" Gelda asked.

Luke was surprised and looked at Gelda.

"Wait, you, a ranked officer of the Gotei 13 wants to actually spar with a student like me?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'm just curious with your skill level in Zanjutsu, in fact, I'm guessing that when you join the Gotei 13, it wouldn't be long before you are a ranked officer yourself."

"Do you really think so?" Luke asked.

"Definitely, in fact, with your progress, I'm sure of it and not just in Zanjutsu, but I have also seen your progress in Kido, Hoho, and in your Hakuda."

Luke was amazed, "Wow, I never knew you took noticed. But why me?"

"Well, let's just say that I feel something common with you. So what do you say?"

"Well, um, if it's all right with you. I just hope you with you."

Gelda smiled warmly, "Thank you Luke, I appreciate it and I can guarantee you this, you won't regret this and neither will I," Gelda drew her Zanpakuto, "_**Strike Fiercely, Masho!**_"

Gelda's Zanpakuto started to change form.

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

A Hollow that was blue skinned, tall and burly and had had wings on its back raised its arms and roared loudly releasing some of it reiatsu.

"I have to kill him!" The Hollow said, "I have to kill him, for the sake of myself and the people of Akzeriuth, I have to kill that mass murderer! I will kill him; I will kill Luke fon Fabre!"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: While Luke and his friends of the Advance Class are in the Human World for training purposes, Luke alone is confronted by a Hollow that has connections to Akzeriuth, making Luke reminding himself of his past actions as his resolve is tested.**

**Here is the name, translation, and sealed form of Gelda Nebilim's Zanpakuto.**

**Name: Masho **(Demon Commander)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with a light blue hilt, bronze star shaped tsuba, and a bronze pommel.


	16. Hollow of Vengeance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

**Hollow of Vengeance**

Gelda smiled warmly, "Thank you Luke, I appreciate it and I can guarantee you this, you won't regret this and neither will I," Gelda drew her Zanpakuto, "**_Strike Fiercely, Masho!_**"

Gelda's Zanpakuto changed shaped to a straight sword that had dark reddish violet blade that had a wide tip and it was narrow at the base of the blade. It also had a dark violet hilt, white cross guard, and a white cone shaped pommel.

"Are you ready Luke?" Gelda asked.

"I guess," Luke replied and then he looked at the blade of his Zanpakuto and then back at Gelda, "Fourth Seat, there's something you should know about my Zanpakuto."

"Really?" Gelda replied, "Well, don't tell me."

Luke was surprised, "What, why?"

"I want to see for myself and see what I can do."

"Uh, I see, but are you sure? You might regret this Fourth Seat."

"Hmm…is it something that will be permanent?"

"Um no, not really?"

"Then I'm sure it will be fine and besides, whatever happens, I'll be able to figure it out."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Well, okay then."

"Show me what you can do and don't worry; I'll only use one technique of my Zanpakuto."

"I see…okay, here I come," Luke said.

Luke and Gelda charged at each other and they clashed the blades of their released Zanpakutos and then Luke suddenly felt something familiar when their blades clashed.

"_What?_" Luke spoke in his head, "_Is this…?_"

Gelda simply smiled at Luke for the expression that he had.

**Yulia City, Auldrant**

Tear was standing on the selenia field looking at the flowers and in the middle was a grave marker and it was for Luke.

"Hello Luke, how have you been?" Tear asked and just looked at the marker and went on her knees and put her hand on the marker, "It's been six years since you died...considering that you were a replica, you would have been 13 years old now while appearing to be 23," Tear formed a smile with what she said but then couldn't keep smiling and had a sad expression, "I can't apologize to you enough Luke. I'm so sorry. It seems that ever since you died, things have gotten worse…now Guy is gone and so is Natalia…even the Fon Master is gone, betrayed by Anise and even Ion himself was a replica. Both Kimlasca and Malkuth are on the brink of ruin with the plaque running rampant in both countries…just like what was predicted in the Score," Tear paused for a moment and shook her head, "when I look back what happened six years ago, it seems we were wrong in placing all the blame on you Luke. Yes, you did cause the fall of Akzeriuth and yes, your attitude did irritate most of us…but, it was my brother who orchestrated the whole thing and…it was just convenient to us, you were there and Van wasn't so it was easy for us to blame you for everything…it was just too easy. Mieu was never the same since then and then the poor little guy was eaten by Ligers," Tear had tears forming in her eyes, "I think Mieu lost the will to live since you died."

Tear got up on her feet and just look at the marker, "The world heading to destruction in a fast rate and I fear there is nothing anyone can do to stop it...and people still believe that world will be saved by the Score especially Mohs who declared him as Fon Master…thanks to Dist," Tear shook her head, "I wonder what you will say now Luke, would you be upset with what is happening…or would you jeer saying the world deserves it after what you went through…I admit, I didn't know you and I never really did try to teach you anything, none of us did. We just assumed that you respond in the way we would, not really understand the kind of environment you grew up in and how you were when you believed that you had amnesia," Tear had her hand on her face with sadness, "I would do anything…just anything to see you again and say that I'm sorry…you shouldn't have died. If only I had really stopped Asch, you would still be alive and…I could have helped you…maybe even prove to you that you didn't exist just to be used as a tool."

**Six Months Later, Shin'o Academy**

In a room, Onabara was meeting with the Luke, Izuru, Momo, and Renji.

"All right you four, as you know today is the day that the freshmen will be entering in the Human World for field training," Onabara said.

"Yes sir," The four sixth years said in unison.

"Abarai, Kira, and Hinamori, you three will the guides for the training exercise in the Human World."

"Yes sir," Renji, Izuru, and Momo said in unison again.

Onabara looked at Luke, "Gendozaki."

"Sir," Luke responded.

"The reason I called you is because you have been selected to lead the barrier unit in the Human World."

"Really, me sir?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yes, you are most suitable in the task of leading the barrier unit."

Luke was still surprised but nodded and bowed, "I will live up to the expectations."

"Very good," Onabara said as he nodded, "now, there's one more thing I want to talk you four about."

"Sir?" Izuru spoke.

"As you four remember, when you were freshmen, Huge Hollows were able to sneak up on you and attack and that led the death of two students who were sixth years and well as the other sixth year students that were acting as the barrier unit."

It was a trying experience for them as they remembered the horror of the Huge Hollows that were able to sneak up on them and attack. They were sure that if it had not been for Aizen and Ichimaru, they would have certainly been killed.

Onabara continued, "We haven't had such an incident or anything similar since then but remember to be very cautious."

"Yes sir," The four students said in unison again.

"Good, you're to head to the Seikaimon Area immediately and wait for the freshmen to gather and you Gendozaki, head straight to the Human World, the others acting as the barrier unit will follow. You all have your tasks, fulfill them to the best of your abilities."

"Yes sir," The students said as they turned and left.

**Seikaimon Area of the Shin'o Academy**

The freshmen of the Advance Class had assembled and Izuru, Momo, and Renji were standing in front of the gate and they were giving them instructions. After the freshmen set up their teams of three, the three sixth years gave them additional instructions and then it was time and they all went through the seikaimon and went to the Human World.

**Field Training in Human World**

Luke was directing the barrier unit as the training for the freshmen began.

"Okay it's time," Luke said, "Maintain barrier strength and keep your guard up."

"Yeah, got it Luke," Yoshikatsu said.

"Hmph, we'll be fine," Kinji commented, "there's no way a real stinking Hollow will sneak up on us."

"That's probably what the sixth years had assumed when we were freshmen ourselves but we all remember what happened," Luke said.

"Yeah I remember, but they were probably careless," Kinji said and then he glared at Luke, "by the way Luke, you better not act all cocky just because you were chosen to lead."

Luke sighed as he was annoyed, "After all this time, you still trying to put me down."

"When the hell are you going to grow up Kinji?" Yoshikatsu asked annoyed.

'Hmph, whatever," Kinji said as he worked on doing his part in strengthening the barrier.

Luke shrugged and did his part in strengthening the barrier.

**Somewhere in Auldrant**

Jade was on the ground panting as he was on one knee and bleeding from the cut on his forehead. He looked and glared at the figure before him who had wings on her back and had a smile on her face while holding the sword called Nebilim with her right hand and holding the staff called the Heart of Chaos with her left hand. It was the replica of his old teacher, Gelda Nebilim.

"Oh Jade, you don't look so good," The replica said in a mocking tone.

Jade picked himself up from the ground, "I will…stop you. I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

Jade looked over his right side and saw a lifeless body with a chair next to him that was severely damaged and the person laying dead was Dist.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Anise was on the ground and she looked up and saw Arietta who was glaring at her with her two monsters with her. Anise tried to get herself up but she was not able to do so and she gritted her teeth.

"This is what you deserve Anise," Arietta said in a cold tone, "this is your punishment for betraying and killing Ion. After six years, I will finally avenge Ion."

Anise was ready to defy Arietta but then she thought about everything that had happened in the past six years and how everything seemed to go terribly wrong. Anise didn't deny that she did betray Ion and she regret for just going along even if it was to keep her parents safe and then she thought about the time that Natalia had died, forced to drink poison by her own father and Guy was gone as well, killed by Van and now the worse thing for Anise was when her parents died three years ago due to the miasma that was spreading most of Auldrant. Anise couldn't take it anymore and thought that it was pointless to go on living.

"You know what Gloomietta," Anise spoke in a sad tone, "go ahead."

"Huh?" Arietta replied.

"Go ahead and kill me, I don't care anymore," Anise had tears forming in her eyes.

Arietta was surprised and wondered what led the girl she hated to be willing to give up her life but she didn't care as long she got her revenge, which was all that was important to her.

"Very well Anise," Arietta said, "if that's all then that just make things easy. After all, with what you did to Ion, you deserve to die," Arietta moved in for the kill, "I feel no sympathy for you."

**Field Training in the Human World**

The freshmen of the Advance Class were finished with their exercise and they were all at the rendezvous point with Momo, Izuru, and Renji. Afterwards, Izuru spoke into his communicator.

"Barrier unit, what's the situation?" Izuru spoke.

"Situation normal," Luke responded on the other line.

Renji and Momo nodded with smiles and Izuru smiled as well.

"Very good," Izuru said, "the exercise was a success and all freshmen have returned safely. We'll be heading back to seikaimon."

"Understood," Luke responded.

All students of the Shin'o Academy were preparing to return to the Soul Society. As they continue to do so, there was a low roar and some release of reiatsu. Izuru, Momo, and Renji felt it and they stopped and look back.

"Hey, did you guy feel that?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Renji replied.

"I don't know," Izuru said, "but, I have a feeling it's something unpleasant," Izuru brought his communicator near him, "Luke…"

"Did you guys feel hear a roar and feel the reiatsu?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, so you must felt it as well."

"Yeah, we all did. What do you suppose it is?"

"Good question…"

On the other side, Luke along with some of his classmates that were acting as the barrier unit was wondering about the presence and there was a roar again and it was a bit louder.

"What the hell is that?" Yoshikatsu asked.

"It feels like it's getting closer," Kinji said.

"Yeah, you're right," Luke said.

They started to hear strange sounds and wondered what it was and then Luke looked around and noticed particles floating around and they were the kind that he was familiar with and it surprised him.

"These are…Fonons?" Luke spoke.

"Gendozaki, what is it?" One of the female students asked.

Luke looked back at the students he was with and he saw that none of them saw the Fonons.

"Do you guys see any particles?" Luke asked.

"Particles?" Yoshikatsu asked confused, "Luke, what are you talking about?"

"Are you hallucinating Luke?" Kinji asked annoyed.

"_I see, I'm the only one that can see them_," Luke deduced in his head, "_I suppose that makes sense…_"

Luke turned and felt the presence getting closer and for some reason Luke also felt murderous intent. Luke narrowed his eyes and felt that trouble was coming and he was sure that who or what it was, it had intentions to kill. Luke looked back at his classmates and made a decision as he put his communicator near him.

"Izuru," Luke spoke.

"What is it Luke?" Izuru responded.

"I'll go check and see what it is. In the meantime, you better call the Soul Society for assistance."

"Wait, by yourself?" Izuru asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm going to check it out and investigate that's all."

"…Luke, if that was really it then why make the suggestion to call the Soul Society for back up?"

"Uh…well…"

"You think it's an enemy and a strong one at that, isn't that right?"

"…Yeah, you're right, anyway, I'm still going to go and check it out. Call for back up from the Soul Society."

Luke put his communicator away from him.

"Luke, hang on!" Izuru spoke.

Luke turned to the others, "Everyone head back to Izuru and the others. I'm going to go check it out."

This surprised the members of the barrier unit and Luke took off using Shunpo.

"Wait Luke, hang on!" Yoshikatsu called.

"What the hell is that fool thinking?" Kinji asked annoyed.

The other students were confused as well. Meanwhile Izuru, Momo, and Renji couldn't believe what they heard.

"What the hell is Luke thinking?" Izuru asked worried about Luke.

"I don't like this," Renji said, "This could be trouble."

Momo looked on and had a worried expression and had her fist over her heart, "Oh Luke."

Somewhere far away in another area, Luke had arrived and looked around and saw more Fonons floating around and he was able to see them clearly.

"More Fonons," Luke said.

"_This is quite a surprise_," Luke's Zanpakuto spirit said in Luke's head.

"Yeah, it is Nanatsu no Oto," Luke replied and then heard a growl and Luke was on his guard, "it's close."

Luke had his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto and looked around and got a glimpse of a large figure.

"Huh?" Luke responded, "What was that?"

"You're here, finally I've found you," A voice spoke.

Luke's eyes widened and then he turned and saw a Hollow that was 12 feet and had blue skin and was burly and had had wings on its back and had a mask that had horn that were curved upward on each of the upper side.

"I knew it, a Hollow," Luke said.

The Hollow chuckled and then began to laugh and then calmed down.

"Yes, finally, I've finally found you criminal," The Hollow boasted.

"Criminal?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes, that what you are, you're a criminal," The Hollow pointed at Luke, "and your crime is mass murder."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Luke said as he drew his Zanpakuto with a glare.

"You don't know?" The Hollow then growled, "Well then, let me help you refresh your memory. You came to a place where a lot of innocent people lived and you killed them."

Luke was silent and the Hollow took in the silence and shook its head.

"I see you still don't know what I'm talking about. Well, I suppose that's understandable, it will definitely be a surprise when I tell you."

"Tell me what damn it?!" Luke replied losing his patience and gritted his teeth.

"I used to be human, a little boy specifically. I came to a town to visit my father who was working. At that time, the air was infected with a terrible miasma."

"Miasma?" Luke spoke a bit surprise.

"Yes, many people got sick and most of the workers there got sick as well. So aid was called for help…in the Kingdom of Kimlasca."

Luke was shocked to hear the name of his country, "The Kingdom of Kimlasca?"

"Yes, and they sent someone who was suppose to help us and he came with a group of people to save us. My father assured me that everything would be all right now that the Ambassador for Kimlasca came to help us even though the town was Malkuth territory."

Luke was having a sinking feeling as he started to put the pieces together as he was remembering travelling from Baticul to a certain town and the time he was having a secret conversation with his former mentor Van.

The Hollow continued, "But soon, out of nowhere, the town that was infected with the miasma was not saved and we were not saved, we were murdered, everyone was killed when the city was suddenly destroyed and we all fell in the someplace and dying on impact. I was only alive a little longer and I was in pain with my father on top of me dead! Then we sank in some sludge and I died from it as well. My father told me that Akzeriuth would be saved and that the people would save everyone…but instead, Akzeriuth was destroyed and the one who was supposed to save us was the one that actually killed us because he decided to destroy something that was connected to Akzeriuth."

Luke was in shocked as he realized what the Hollow was saying and then he remember when he along with his former traveling companions were in the Qliphoth, Luke and the other saw a little boy who was hovered by his dead father moaning in pain and then sank in the mantle.

"So you're from Akzeriuth," Luke said with sadness and regret.

"You finally realized Luke fon Fabre!" The Hollow replied, "You came to Akzeriuth as the Ambassador of Kimlasca to save us but you killed us instead. Because of you, many people, including my father and myself died. I suddenly found myself seeing the memories of Auldrant and saw how and why it happened and then I found myself in the place called Hueco Mundo and then I became this!"

Luke was shaking and had regrets of what he did on that day when he listened to Van to use his hyperresonance that destroyed the pillar that kept Akzeriuth afloat. Luke remembered how Ion, Anise, Natalia, Tear, Guy, and Jade acted towards him on the Tartarus when he insisted that it wasn't his fault and then he remembered when he was confronted by his original Asch the Bloody in which soon led him to be killed.

"Now do you understand?" The Hollow spoke, "You killed innocent people. I don't know if that was the true intent of Kimlasca or you did it on your own but whatever the reason, you killed everyone and I swore that I would make you pay. It's time for you to repent for your sins. Repent for your sins murderer!"

Luke was taken back and gritted his teeth in sadness, "Damn…damn…damn…"

"I swore that I would be a creature of vengeance," The Hollow said as it began to move towards Luke, "you committed a terrible crime against the people of Akzeriuth. You don't have the right to live."

Luke looked at the Hollow and imagined the Hollow as the little boy he saw died in Qliphoth. Luke had his head down and then had his thoughts. The Hollow got close and readied its fist and was lunged at Luke with its fist with the intent to strike and kill him but the Luke suddenly used Shunpo making the Hollow miss his target hitting the ground instead. The Hollow was surprised and looked around and Luke suddenly reappeared on a roof of a building and the Hollow turned and saw Luke.

"After what you've done," The Hollow spoke, "you still think you have the right to live?!"

"I was naïve and foolish," Luke said, "what I did was terrible and nothing I say or do can make up for it but I can't allow myself to be killed."

"What?" The Hollow replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry that you and the people of Akzeriuth suffered for it. However…"

"However?"

"You say that I should repent by dying," Luke shook his head, "that's not how it works. No one can really repent by dying. It doesn't atone one's sins. If you die, that's it."

"You…"

"I made a promise to myself that I would be a Shinigami, a Shinigami that will protect the Soul Society and I made that promise to those with me. If I stop, I'd be betraying them and that is something that I won't do."

"_Well said my partner_," Nanatsu no Oto said in Luke's head.

The Hollow was growling in anger, "You don't have the right to live!"

"That's your opinion but I won't stop. Besides, you're a Hollow now, are you going to try to tell me that it will be over for you should you kill me? I know that's not going to happen."

"You don't know that!"

"I do."

"Quite arrogant of you," The Hollow countered, "very well, if you won't die willingly then I'll just kill in a painful way!"

The Hollow flew and charged after Luke. Luke dodged the charging attack by using Shunpo and reappeared behind the Hollow. The Hollow turned and saw Luke coming at him with his Zanpakuto in both hands. The Hollow dodged the attack by jumping back and Luke landed on his feet on the ground. Luke had his Zanpakuto in front of his with both of his hands.

"I will defeat you," Luke said with resolve.

"Damn you," The Hollow said frustrated, "why won't you just die?!"

"I can't afford to die," Luke simply said, "I can't make up for what I've done but I can't let you have your way either. This is the path that I chose and I will see through it for the rest of my afterlife."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke battles the Hollow and there are eyes watching the battle between them.**


	17. Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Resolve**

Blades clashed loudly and Luke and the Hollow pushed each other back. Luke had his drawn Zanpakuto and the Hollow had blades that sprung from each of its wrists. The Hollow charged again and swung its right blade and Luke blocked the attack with his Zanpakuto. The Hollow was pushing Luke back and Luke held on the hilt of his sword tight trying to push the Hollow back. The Hollow clashed its blades against Luke's Zanpakuto. They clashed continuously and then Luke jumped up for space. The Hollow quickly jumped after Luke and was able to get behind him surprising Luke. Luke looked back and the Hollow knocked him back making Luke drop his Zanpakuto. Luke positioned himself and landed on his feet. Luke looked at the Hollow that just landed on his and was blocking the way for Luke to get to his Zanpakuto and Luke gritted his teeth.

"Damn," Luke said in anger.

"You have no right to live," The Hollow said, "Do you understand now Luke fon Fabre, you do not have the right to live."

"You can say that all you want but I will live on," Luke said as he stood up, "going forward is all I can do."

"How dare you!" The Hollow roared in anger.

Luke raised his right hand pointing with his right index and middle finger, "_**Hado#73: Soren Sokatsui!**_"

Luke discharged a huge blue energy that blinded the Hollow. Luke ran to go pick up his Zanpakuto. The Hollow stepped to the side and was able to see Luke and with speed, went to hit Luke with his fist but Luke caught on and quickly used Shunpo. Luke was able to pick up his Zanpakuto and the Hollow went to strike Luke again but used quickly used Shunpo again and reappeared again about to slash the Hollow with his Zanpakuto and the Hollow blocked the attack with one of its blades and pushed Luke back. Luke landed on his feet again and got into his stance. Luke and Hollow glared at each other and Luke thought about his time in Akzeriuth and the death he caused using his hyperresonance and the result that ensured. Luke felt regret and he looked at Hollow standing before as a reminder of his sin but he reminded himself that he couldn't allow himself to die. Luke was determined to see through things to the end.

**Somewhere in the Seireitei**

Aizen was watching on the monitor of the fight that was going on in the Human World between Luke and the Hollow and Aizen was amused.

"How very interesting," Aizen said with a grin, "I certainly didn't expect this but this is an excellent opportunity to observe."

Gin came in the room and looked at the monitor.

"It looks like that boy is holding himself well," Gin said.

"Indeed he is Gin," Aizen said, "tell me, who's being sent to their location for assistance?"

"The Captain-Commander has sent his 4th Seat to assist them but that's not all."

"Hmm?"

"It seems that she made a request and Yamamoto granted it."

"Which is?"

"She requested Marcel Oslo of the 7th Division and Jinkuro Tsumeragi of the 10th Division to accompany her for assistance."

"I see," Aizen pondered what he was told, "It is curious that Gelda would make such a request for members that are not in her division."

Aizen smiled and thought to himself that it was amusing and was curious about Gelda Nebilim.

**Back in the Human World**

Luke was in the air and charged towards the Hollow with Zanpakuto. The Hollow used its left arm and stop the blade as it stab the arm.

"Hah, it doesn't really hurt," The Hollow said.

"Really?" Luke responded and then had both of his hands on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "_**Hado#11: Tsuzuri Raiden!**_"

Luke generated an electric current through his sword, which was damaging the Hollow which the current ran through and the Hollow was screaming in pain.

"Damn you!" The Hollow roared and swung its right blade at Luke.

Luke quickly saw the attack and used Shunpo again to get away. The Hollow was still feeling the effects of the electric shock that he endured and then the Hollow formed a red concentrated spiritual blast and Luke was surprised.

"Wait, is that a Cero?"

The Hollow shot the blast at Luke and it created a huge explosion.

Elsewhere, the other sixth year students heard the huge and they saw a huge cloud of smoke forming.

"What was that?" Renji asked.

"That's not good," Yoshikatsu said.

"Hey, Luke's over there, right?" Izuru asked with worry.

Momo just looked on and she was worried for Luke's safety.

"Luke, please be okay," Momo said.

"Shouldn't we, you know, go and help him?" Renji asked out of concern.

Izuru and Momo looked at Renji and were feeling the same way.

**Somewhere unknown**

The battle between Luke and Hollow was being viewed and the explosion that had just occurred by a Cero. A pair of piercing green eyes looked on and glared at what was going.

"Damn him," The voice that belonged to the green eyes said.

**Back in the Human World**

The smoke had cleared and the Hollow looked around and got annoyed.

"He's still alive," The Hollow said with a growl, "Where is he?"

The Hollow began walking and started looking around.

"I know you're still alive murderer," The Hollow said, "come out and die by my hands."

There was silence for a moment.

"Hiding will not help you," The Hollow pointed out, "I will find you and kill you and in doing so, I will avenge the people of Akzeriuth. Also just so that you know, don't bother begging or apologizing, asking for forgiveness because you will get none. All you have to do die and then it will all be over, make amends with your death."

"That's not going to happen," Luke said, "how many times do I have to say it?"

The Hollow looked around and then saw on his left side and saw Luke on the roof of a building.

"Stubborn bastard!" The Hollow roared and then spread its wings and rushed towards Luke.

Luke quickly pointed his right index finger towards the Hollow, "**_Bakudo#61: Rikujokoro!_**"

Six thin wide beams of light slammed into the Hollow's midsection and held them in place and the vengeful creature was unable to move and fell on the ground.

"What? Arrgh, damn!" The Hollow cursed.

Luke landed on his feet on the ground and then drew his Zanpakuto again.

The Hollow growled, "You're going to kill me?

Luke didn't say anything and just walked towards the captured Hollow.

"So killing me at Akzeriuth wasn't enough for you? You want to kill me again? It will never stop with you, will it?"

"I'll say it again," Luke said, "I do feel terrible about what happened. I know I did a terrible thing and nothing I say or do will ever make up for what I did and I'm sorry that you, your father, and the residents of Akzeriuth died because of me. But, I refuse to just die just because it will make you happy. I have something I need to do and in that regards, I cannot stop," Luke pointed his blade at the Hollow, "if I was to let you go, you'd just come after me again and it's just going to be a cycle with you and me."

"Flame Burst," The Hollow said in a low tone.

Luke was shocked and then he looked around and saw three fireballs surrounding him and they went to strike Luke. Luke barely dodged them and the Hollow released it reiatsu to free its self.

"Damn," Luke cursed, "a fonic arte."

Luke suddenly saw and was surprised to see concentrated fonons were gathering around both him and the Hollow.

The Hollow laughed and then pointed at Luke, "_**Thunder Blade!**_"

Luke was shocked again as a sword of lightning struck the ground near Luke and Luke actually took some damage as he was pushed back and fell on the ground. Luke was stunned a bit and looked at the Hollow who was laughing.

"You're not the only who can do magic spells and I don't need to do any incantations," The Hollow said with glee and then narrow its eyes, "_**Holy Lance!**_"

Luke saw he was on a glyph and then he saw spears at lights above him charging at him and Luke quickly used Shunpo to prevent himself from being skewered. Luke stood and had his sword in front of him.

"Enough is enough," Luke said as he gritted his teeth, "_**Resonate, Nanatsu no Oto!**_"

Luke's Zanpakuto was released and then he used Shunpo and reappeared getting close to the Hollow. The Hollow blocked Luke's attack with its right blade and there was a low pitch disorientating sound.

"What?" The Hollow spoke as it got a bit concern as the sound was distracting.

Luke went for another sword strike and Hollow blocked the attack with its left blade and it caused another low pitch disorientating sound and it bother the Hollow.

"The noise that sword of yours makes," The Hollow said, "it's annoying."

Luke didn't say anything and just narrowed his eyes and he went on the attack again and there were clashes with Luke's Nanatsu no Oto and the Hollow's wrist blades and with each clash, the pitching sound got gradually higher and it bother the Hollow that he couldn't concentrate. Luke approached the Hollow raising his Zanpakuto.

"Here's the seventh hit for your right blade," Luke said.

"Hmph, so what?" The Hollow replied.

The Hollow used its right blade to block the attack and the high pitch occurred again and suddenly, the Hollow's right blade shook itself and it fell apart, surprising the Hollow.

"What?" The Hollow said in shock.

Luke went on the attack and the Hollow blocked the blade with its left blade and after the seventh strike on the left blade, it high pitch occurred again and the left blade fell apart as well.

"What is this?" The Hollow asked.

"The power of my Zanpakuto," Luke said, "all it takes is seven strikes and it disorientates and breaks whatever it strikes, like what I just did to your blades."

"Curse you," The Hollow said as it was still struggling from the ringing that was caused by Luke's Zanpakuto, "damn, I suspect that the ringing is part of the attack as well."

"I'm the only one that doesn't get affected by the ringing," Luke said as he charged at the Hollow again.

"Oh no you don't!" The Hollow said as it shot another Cero at Luke.

Luke narrowed his eyes, "_**Ichi no shiku**_," Luke said as he raised his Zanpakuto over him, "_**Saijin!**_"

Luke did a vertical slash and created a high pitch shockwave that cut through the Cero, surprising the Hollow and destroyed the area where the Hollow was. Luke suddenly looked up and saw the Hollow and descending down with a roar and its fist to hit Luke.

"**Ni no shiku**," Luke said as he formed a huge gold circle on the ground around him, "_**Kinmon!**_"

Luke planted his sword on the middle of the circle and gold blades formed and trapped the Hollow, injuring the Hollow when it landed and Luke moved away with his Zanpakuto. The Hollow was angry and roared, struggling to break free and the Hollow screamed in defiance.

"It's time to end this," Luke said as he readied his Nanatsu no Oto.

"_**Icicle Rain!**_" The Hollow screamed.

Luke's eyes widened and quickly moved away from the raining shards of ice that were aiming for him.

"_**Icicle Rain!**_" The Hollow screamed again.

Luke looked up and saw another barrage of icicles falling towards him and he dodged them with Shunpo moving from one place to another. Another set of icicles moved towards Luke again and he destroyed them by using his Saijin technique.

"_**Negative Gate!**_" The Hollow roared.

Luke quickly jumped off the ground as a dark glyph was formed but the Hollow quickly formed and shot another Cero at Luke and Luke countered by using Saijin again aiming straight for the Hollow. The technique was destroyed suddenly and it surprised Luke.

"What?" Luke spoke surprised.

Luke wondered what destroyed his Saijin and then he got his answer in the form of another Hollow that stood next to the Hollow that was still trapped within Luke's Kinmon.

"What the hell?" Luke said.

Luke saw another muscular Hollow that stood on two feet and was 12 feet and had red skin with gold stripes on the arms and chest, a hole on its chest and had a mask that was shaped as wolf with long black hair.

"You're pathetic Silas," The wolf masked Hollow said.

The Hollow that was named Silas was not pleased, "Hmph, why are here Kalas? I can handle it myself."

"Hah, you say that when you're pinned down and injured," Kalas retorted and then looked at Luke, "so it's you, you're Luke fon Fabre."

Luke was shocked again, "You know me?"

"Like you and the fool you trapped, I am also originally from world of Auldrant."

"Were you…a resident of Akzeriuth?"

"No, I was from the Isle of Hod."

"H-Hod?" Luke looked at Kalas surprised.

"Yes, my home was the island that was attacked by the Kimlascan Army and the one who led the attack…was your father, Duke Fabre."

Luke gasped at what he heard and was about to ask but Kalas spoke first.

"Don't get me wrong," Kalas said, "I don't really care about what happened in the past. The only thing I care about is becoming powerful enough to eliminate you Shinigami for the sake of my master and that is my plan."

"Wait, what?" Luke asked confused, "Who's your master?"

"I've said enough," Kalas raised his arms.

A group of Hollows that were Menos Grande appeared and Luke looked around and was wide eyed in what he was seeing.

"I need to take this stupid brat back with me to Hueco Mundo," Kalas said, "I'm under orders but you can go play with them for a while."

"No way," Silas said, "I'm not leaving until I kill that murderer by my own hands."

"Don't be a fool Silas; you can't do much with the injuries you suffered."

"Shut up, this is my fight; I will kill Luke fon Fabre myself!"

Silas went on the attack against Luke and the red head dodged again and then he was moving away again from the Menos Grandes that were the Gillian types and then a Gillian suddenly appeared behind Luke and Luke looked back and was ready to do something.

"_**Hado#63: Raikoho!**_" A female voice said.

The high level concentrated lightning Kido struck the Gillian in head and caused it to fall and disintegrate. Luke and the two Hollows were surprised.

"What, who did that?" Kalas asked irritated.

Kalas got his answer as he as well as Silas and Luke saw three Shinigami approaching and Luke was surprised to see the one in the middle was Gelda Nebilim, the 4th Seat of the First Division and the person from her right side was someone who he met who came from the same district of the Rukongai as him, Jinkuro Tsumeragi and the person on Gelda's left side was the 3rd Seat of the 7th Division, Marcel Oslo.

"Luke, are you all right?" Gelda asked as she rushed and went to Luke.

"4th Seat Nebilim," Luke said feeling glad to see her, "yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," Luke then saw Jinkuro, "Jinkuro…"

"Luke, it's good to see you again," Jinkuro said genuinely with a smile, "I'm glad we made in time."

Kalas and Silas looked at the three Shinigami and they got upset.

"Damn it," Kalas said with a growl, "it's them again."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Graduation ceremony in the Shin'o Academy and Luke and his classmates join divisions of the Gotei 13. Now here are the abilities so far for Luke's Nanatsu no Oto.**

**Nanatsu no Oto **(Seven Sounds)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with red hilt, gold oval tsuba, gold pommel, and a black sheath

**Release Command: **Resonate

**Type: **Melee

**When Released: **Changes to a double edged long sword that has a red cross hilt, gold cross guard that slightly curves upward, and a gold orb shaped pommel.

**Abilities: **When the blade of the Zanpakuto strikes any object, it begins to resonate and produce a ringing sound. Each additional strike increases the effect and after seven strikes the object will literally shake itself apart. It only effects inanimate objects but the ringing Nanatsu no Oto produces is very disorienting and only Luke is unaffected by it. There are also seven techniques labeled as verses. Here are two of the seven verses introduced in the chapter.

**Ichi no shiku, Saijin **(First Verse, Breaking Edge): Luke raises Nanatsu no Oto over his head and does a vertical slash and creates a high pitch shockwave.

**Ni no shiku, Kinmon **(Second Verse, Golden Prison): Luke creates a huge gold circle on the ground around him and then plants Nanatsu no Oto in the middle of the circle and gold blades form and can trap and injure the opponent.


	18. Graduation and Recruitment

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Bleach and Tales of the Abyss.

**Graduation and Recruitment**

"4th Seat Nebilim," Luke said, "yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," Luke saw Jinkuro, "Jinkuro…"

"Luke, it's good to see you again," Jinkuro said genuinely, "I'm glad we made in time."

"Hey kid," Marcel greeted with a grin and then pointed his thumb to himself, "I'm Marcel Oslo, 3rd Seat of the 7th Division."

Gelda put her hand on Luke's shoulder, "You did well fending against them on your own Luke. We'll take care of the rest."

"Yeah sure, thanks," Luke said with a smile.

Gelda smiled as well and then she signaled Jinkuro and Marcel to begin taking on the Menos Grande that were there. Jinkuro and Marcel drew their Zanpakutos and Gelda did the same.

"All right, let's finish this quickly," Jinkuro said.

"But man, there are a lot of them," Marcel said.

"Damn you Gelda Nebilim," Kalas roared, "once again you and your allies interfere!"

"It's the end of the line for you Kalas!" Gelda declared.

"You have always been a damn meddler whether it's life or after death!"

"I don't care what's happening now or who gets involved, Silas roared, "no one is going to stop me from killing Luke fon Fabre and avenging the people of Akzeriuth!"

"We're not going to let you do that!" Jinkuro said.

"Why? Why are you all interfering?! Why are you willing to let that murderer live?!"

Jinkuro jumped up in the air, "_**Envelop, Seikomaru!**_"

Jinkuro's blade of his Zanpakuto turned light blue and then he swung it, shooting light blue energy at the Gillians, hitting them. Marcel nodded and held his Zanpakuto in front of him.

"Here we go," Marcel said, "_**Rush, Zantetsujin!**_"

Marcel's Zanpakuto changed formed to a blood red double edged sword. He charged and cut down the Gillians.

"Damn you," Kalas said in anger.

Kalas charged towards Marcel and sprung huge claws from his right hand and was going to slice him.

"Oh no, you don't," Gelda said.

Gelda blocked Kalas's attack and pushed him back.

"You!" Kalas said.

"_**Strike fiercely, Masho!**_" Gelda said as her Zanpakuto was released and then the blade of her Zanpakuto turned light purple as she brought it back horizontally, "_**Kozan!**_"

Gelda swung her Zanpakuto horizontally and a huge light purple crescent formed and charged towards Kalas, surprising the Hollow as he tried to block but the force was too much for him and that he was pushed back and received damage from the attack. Kalas panted and looked around and saw that all the Gillians had been decimated and Kalas growled in anger as he picked himself.

"Silas, we're leaving now!" Kalas said.

"No, I'm not leaving until I kill Luke fon Fabre!" Silas said defiantly.

Kalas backhanded Silas forcing Silas to look at Kalas.

"Don't be stupid," Kalas said angrily, "did you not see what just happened, not only that, you're too wounded. Our master still has use for you. You'll get your chance at another time."

"Do you really think we'll just let you go?" Marcel said.

Kalas and Silas looked up and saw Marcel and Jinkuro charging toward them with their Zanpakutos. Kalas quickly opened something behind them and Kalas dragged Silas and quickly passed through and the thing behind them closed and they were able to escape. Jinkuro and Marcel landed on their feet and they were upset that the two Hollows were able to get away.

"Damn, they got away again," Jinkuro said.

Luke walked a bit, "That was a Garganta, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Gelda said, "that's what Hollows use to get to and from Hueco Mundo."

"I see."

Marcel and Jinkuro met up with Gelda and Luke.

"Are you all right Luke?" Jinkuro asked.

Luke nodded with a smile, "Yes, thanks to you," Luke bowed to them, "thank you so much. Please forgive me for my carelessness."

"Hey, hey, there's no need to apologize," Marcel assured with a smile, "we're just glad we made it time."

"Luke!" Renji called.

Luke turned and saw most of his classmates rushing to get to him and soon they stopped next to him.

"Luke, are you all right?" Momo asked concerned.

"Uh, y-yeah," Luke responded, "I'm fine, thanks to them."

Luke turned to Gelda, Marcel, and Jinkuro who nodded.

Izuru bowed to officers of the Gotei 13, "Thank you so much for coming and thanks for helping our classmate."

"Yes, thank you," Momo said as she bowed as well.

"Thank you very much," Renji said as he bowed.

"Now, now, that's not necessary," Gelda assured, "please raise your head."

"Yes ma'am," Izuru said as he, Renji and Momo did just that.

They carried on and soon all the students of the Advance Class were heading to the Senkaimon to head back to the Soul Society. Luke had his arms crossed and thought about his confrontation with the Hollow that was called Silas who used to be the little boy that Luke remembered in Akzeriuth. Luke sighed sadly as he remembered that day when Akzeriuth was destroyed and many people had died as a result of it and he couldn't help remember the little boy that crying for help right before he sank in the liquefied mantle of the Qliphoth.

"Luke…Luke…Luke," Momo called.

Luke flinched out of thought and looked at Momo.

"Oh Momo," Luke responded.

"Luke, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A hand suddenly was put on Luke's shoulder and Luke looked and it was Gelda's hand. After things were settled, they all went through the Senkaimon and returned to the Soul Society. The freshmen were glad that things worked out and Renji, Izuru, and Momo were talking with some of the freshmen as well. Yoshikatsu grinned and was talking to Gelda happily and Gelda was happy talking to Yoshikatsu again while Kinji just crossed his arms and sighed. Meanwhile, Luke stood by himself and thought about what had happened.

**Flashback: Six years ago in Akzeriuth, Auldrant**

"I'm John," The boy said, "my dad is the miner in charge of Akzeriuth for the moment and my mom lives in Engeve.

Luke was with Tear, Jade, Anise, Guy, Natalia, and Mieu and he was still just looking for Van.

"Man, Master Van isn't here," Luke complained.

It was then that after Akzeriuth fell that Luke saw the same boy being hovered by his father while on very large debris that was floating on liquefied mantle.

"Daddy, it hurts," John said, "Daddy!"

**Another Flashback**

"Now do you understand?" The Hollow spoke, "You killed innocent people. I don't know if that was the true intent of Kimlasca or you did it on your own but whatever the reason, you killed everyone and I swore that I would make you pay. It's time for you to repent for your sins. Repent for your sins murderer!"

**Flashback End**

It surprised Luke that child he met at Akzeriuth that was named John would end up being a Hollow and a strong one at that. Luke had his head down in shame.

"It's my fault," Luke said sadly, "that Hollow, he's a reminder of my sins, the reminder of what I did. I'm so ashamed."

"Luke," Gelda called.

Luke brought himself out of thought and turned to see Gelda.

"Oh, 4th Seat Nebilim," Luke said.

"Luke, are you okay?" Gelda asked out of concern.

"Oh, I…yes, I'm fine. I just had a lot to think about, that's all."

"Yes, I can understand that."

"Those Hollows, they knew me," Luke said in a quiet tone.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Luke said putting up a smile.

Gelda was concerned.

**First Division Barracks**

Gelda was in Yamamoto's office giving her report to Yamamoto with Sasakibe there.

"That's situation so far," Gelda said finishing her report.

"I see," Yamamoto said, "this is indeed serious."

"And you say at least one of the Hollows is targeting one of the sixth year students."

"Yes, Luke Gendozaki," Gelda said.

"Hmm, from what you're saying Gelda, they have been relentless," Yamamoto said, "and you're certain that they will try again to target young Gendozaki."

"Yes sir although I would like to put an end of them as soon as possible."

"Hmm," Yamamoto nodded.

**10****th ****Division Barracks**

Jinkuro arrived back in the barracks and was greeted by a man who was a Shinigami that wore a standard Shihakusho with a haori over it and it was a tall and muscular man with short spiky black hair with side burns and brown eyes. It was the Captain of the 10th Division, Isshin Shiba.

**Shin'o Academy**

Luke was sitting by the trunk of a tree with his sheathed Zanpakuto on hand and felt relaxed and then he closed his eyes. Luke woke up and found himself to be in his Inner World.

"You're troubled," The voice of Nanatsu no Oto said.

Luke turned and saw his Zanpakuto spirit and nodded.

"Yeah, I am," Luke admitted.

"Thinking about what that Hollow called Silas said?"

"Yeah, for what I did, it's something that can't get over. Many lives were lost because of my ignorance."

"You were tricked by the man you looked up to, the man you considered as your mentor."

"Yeah," Luke frowned and clenched his fists, "I sometimes wish I could go back in time and punch myself for being so stupid," Luke sighed, "but I can't and besides, I made myself a promise," Luke looked at his partner with determination, "that would become a full-fledged Shinigami and I will defend the Soul Society and all souls whether it be in the Soul Society or even in the Human World."

Nanatsu no Oto smiled, "You're goals are my goals and I'll do everything to aid you. I am your Zanpakuto."

"Yes," Luke said with a smile.

Luke found himself waking up and back on the campus sitting by the trunk of a tree. Luke looked up at the sky and then stood up.

"There you are Luke," Aizen's voice said.

Luke was surprised and saw the 5th Division Captain as well as his calligraphy instructor.

"Captain Aizen," Luke greeted, "hello."

"Hello Luke," Aizen greeted back with kindness, "I heard what happened in the Human World. I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Oh I'm fine," Luke said feeling grateful, "thank you."

Aizen nodded, "I'm just made you made through okay. When I heard what happened, I was worried."

Luke felt grateful that Aizen came to see him to see how he was holding up and Luke was thinking how it was going to be great for him when he joined Aizen's division with Momo. Life continued in the Shin'o Academy as students were working hard in their lessons and their training. The sixth year students were working extra hard and pushing themselves as the end of their final year was approaching them. Their training in the Zankensoki continued and many of the sixth years were even thinking about where they would join after they graduated and some hoped that would be recruited in any division. Soon, the end of the year would arrive for the Shin'o Academy and another batch of students would graduate and join the ranks of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps.

**First District of East Rukongai**

There was a boy with green hair and green eyes and wore a light gray long sleeved robe with a dark blue sash he was sitting on a hill looking at the people that were interacting with each other. The boy smiled as he was seeing this and it was boy who was the supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei back on Auldrant although he was actually a replica, Ion. Ion sighed and as he remembered everything that had happened. He thought about when he was born from fomicry with six others and when he was chosen to be Ion and then he thought about what was going on within the Order of Lorelei and what Grand Maestro Mohs was doing and when he aided by Jade and Anise to try to go to Baticul in Kimlasca and then Ion thought about Luke and how he was killed by his original Asch. Luke's death was one of the most painful memories as Ion had considered that he lost a friend. Ion didn't like being around Asch since then and he thought about the time he himself had died. He died when he was taken to Mt. Zaleho to read the Seventh Fonstone and was by Anise as she was being instructed by Mohs. It was a shock to him that Anise was working for Mohs all along but he never held it against her for it and he simply smiled at her as he was being very understanding in what Anise did. Ion had been in the Soul Society for six years and he wondered how the people he saw last before he died was doing and he had hoped they were able to protect Auldrant and overturn the Score. Ion also wondered if Luke was somehow in the Soul Society.

"Ion," A male voice called.

Ion looked up and saw a young man waving at him and the young man had short brown hair and wore a brown sleeveless robe with a gray sash.

"Hi," Ion greeted as he stood up as walked to the person.

**Advance Class One, Shin'o Academy**

Onabara looked around seeing all his sixth year students and nodded.

"Well students," Onabara started, "the time has finally come. You have all completed the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy and as a result, you will all be graduating and moving on to serve in the divisions for the Soul Society. It had been a pleasure for me to be your homeroom teacher and seeing you all work hard to better yourselves. Continue to do so when you graduate and work hard to excel when you leave this academy. Now with that, I have nothing more to say but wish you all luck. All of you, head to the main hall and pick up your new uniforms."

The students all stood up and bowed to Onabara.

"Thank you for everything Onabara-sensei," The students said simultaneously.

Onabara nodded and was pleased. The students left and headed to the main hall where all the other graduating sixth year students were there to pick up their uniforms.

"Yes, we did," Luke said happily and excited.

"Yeah, we really did," Izuru said with a smile.

"Now for our next step," Momo said, "right Luke?"

"Yep, that's right," Luke said with thumbs up.

"I'm glad we made it through these past six years," Renji said with a smile.

"Absolutely," Yoshikatsu said as he put his arms over Renji and Izuru with glee.

Kinji just looked on and he simply smiled. The students were picking up their Shihakushos and were speaking to each other getting ready to graduate. Luke and Renji walked out of the hall with their new uniforms on hand.

"I wonder how Rukia is doing right now," Luke said.

"Rukia?" Renji responded and then he smiled, "I'm sure Rukia is doing great," Renji grinned, "I'm sure of it."

Luke looked at Renji and then he smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

Luke put his hand up and when Renji saw it, he smiled and they both high fived each other.

**The next day**

The graduation ceremony commenced in the Shin'o Academy and all the graduating students in were file lines, wearing their Shihakushos. The faculty members of the Shin'o Academy were present on the platform and two more people arrived on the platform and it was the Captain of the First Division as well as the leader of the Gotei 13 who founded Shin'o Academy, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and next to him was his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. Yamamoto stood and looked at all the graduating students of the graduating class.

"Congratulations to all of you for graduating from the Shin'o Academy," Yamamoto started, "By going through the six years, you have become part of the tradition of becoming a Shinigami and being part of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps."

Yamamoto continued on with the speech for the graduation class and it was a new beginning for the students now Shinigami. The journey through the Shin'o Academy was over and the service as Shinigami began. The graduating class began to join or get recruited in the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps. Luke walked around a bit and then he saw someone and it was Aizen.

"Captain Aizen," Luke greeted.

"Congratulations Luke," Aizen said with a warm smile, "have you decided which division you'll join?"

Luke smiled at that question. The graduation class in their Shihakushos were going to various places and heading to the divisions that they were being recruited. Yoshikatsu and Kinji said their farewells to Luke, Momo, Izuru, and Renji. Yoshikatsu decided to join the 6th Division under the command of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kinji decided to join the 2ndDivision under the leadership of Soi Fon. Luke, Renji, Izuru, and Momo were recruited and heading for the 5th Division.

**5****th ****Division Barracks**

Within the barracks, the new recruits were waiting for the Captain of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen. Luke was mentally preparing himself as his life as a Shinigami had truly begun. Luke was calm and collective and standing next to him on his right side was Momo who was being calm and collective as well and standing on his left side was Renji and standing next to Renji was Izuru. The door suddenly opened and Aizen was walking through and the new recruits silenced themselves and stood in attention. Aizen stood in front of the new recruits and looked at every single one of them and he smiled when he saw Luke, Momo, Izuru and Renji.

"I would like to personally welcome you all in the 5th Division," Aizen started, "some of you already know who I am but for those who don't, I'm the Captain the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen."

Aizen continued with the introduction and all the new recruits were listening to every word. After the introductions, the new recruits were being assigned to their new rooms. Luke followed an officer of the 5thDivision and they arrived at a door.

"This is your new room," The officer said.

"Okay, thank you," Luke said with a nod.

The Shinigami nodded as well and left and Luke went inside and looked around.

"So this is it," Luke said.

Luke had in his hand, his sheathed Nanatsu no Oto and then he sat on his floor and relaxed. Luke took a deep breath and looked at his free hand and formed a fist and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm ready," Luke said.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke begins his service the 5****th**** Division and things are revealed to him by Gelda Nebilim and Erika Fujimori. Now here are the Zanpakutos of Jinkuro Tsumeragi, Marcel Oslo and one of the abilities of Gelda's Masho.**

**Gelda Nebilim's Masho**

**Kozan **(Arc Slash): Gelda brings her Masho back and swings it horizontally creating a huge light purple crescent and fires it at her enemies.

**Jinkuro Tsumeragi**

**Name: **Seikomaru (Azure Light Ring)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with blue hilt, bronze six sided tsuba, bronze pommel, and black sheath

**Release Command: **Envelop

**Released Form: **The blade of the Zanpakuto turns light blue

**Type: **Kido

**Abilities: **Swinging the blade can release light blue energies and can shoot them at enemies

**Marcel Oslo**

**Name: **Zantetsujin (Iron Crushing Blade)

**Sealed Form: **Katana with orange hilt, bronze rectangular tsuba, bronze pommel, and brown sheath

**Release Command: **Rush

**Released Form: **It changes to the form of a blood red double edged sword (Think of the Knight Fencers from the game just with no Order of Lorelei symbol)

**Type: **Melee


End file.
